


Just Give In

by SerasKucheki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara stalks Frisk, F/M, Frisk is slow to talk, Nightmare, Rude monsters, Slow Build, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerasKucheki/pseuds/SerasKucheki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk knew it before the voice called out to her. She knew there was no way anyone would replace her mother and that’s why the voice was so enticing. That’s why she ran away from the scene and found herself in a new place. There she met someone nice and reminded her of her now lost family. Frisk knew she had found a good place to live but the voice that helped her get there isn’t being nice anymore. She doesn’t like it in her head and she wishes it for it to disappear. She doesn’t want to give in, she doesn’t want to hurt anybody! The voice promised that he knew of a way to change her mind and she didn’t want to find out what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I can't believe I wanted to jump into another story right after my Fate Was a Funny Word. The main change from pretty much everything I've written on this site so far is that this story will have a heterosexual couple as the main! I don't know what kind of update schedule I will have with this yet but I've found at the beginning of the story things go fast but the slowest my other story got was to once a month so just a heads up!
> 
> Another thing I want to say is that I haven't gotten into the Undertail(?) part of the fandom yet because I just started getting back into the game, looking up artwork, and finding comics in the past week. I also admit in Fate Was a Funny Word that I'm not good at sex scenes so there might not be any. If the rating goes up it will be because of violence unless I specifically say "Hey I decided to be adventurous with my life and find out how a skeleton would have sex".
> 
> The last thing I want to share with you guys before you read the story! I won't take long on aspects that is in the game because I want to try to make my own story line so things will move slow at times and other times it will move fast. Obviously the one part that will move extremely slow is when Frisk meets Sans and hanging out with the skelebros.
> 
> Anyway I really hope you guys like this and I can't wait to update or hear some feedback!

_Frisk hurried off the bus not even saying anything to the bus driver as she darted inside of her house. She just needed to get away from everyone, listen to music and draw. Her mind was filled with teases from her classmates and she hated going to school. It wasn’t really her fault that she refused to talk to most people in the school she just got anxious and she found it hard to trust people when so many were mean. She had only ever been kind to everyone in the school and nobody ever tried to be her friend. Her quietness, baby faced features and kindness was considered weak to a lot of kids especially during the high school years. She had to keep reminding herself that she only had less than a year, less than a year, less than a year…_

_Tora returned home from work and could tell by how quiet the house was that Frisk had another bad day at school. She wished that she could help her out but she couldn’t homeschool her when she needed to work to pay the bills. She headed straight off to her daughter’s room and knocked on the door. “Frisk? I was wondering what you would like for dinner?” she asked. It didn’t matter if she would have to leave and go get the ingredients, her daughter needed a good pick me up especially since it was Friday._

_Frisk was waiting for her mom to come home so when she knocked she ran over to the door. She looked up at her as the edges of her eyes began to show black spots and she quickly hugged her mom tightly trying to hold back her tears. Wait…she didn’t remember crying at that time, what’s happening? Her vision turned completely black as a sound of a horn honking reached her ears and it only got louder._

Frisk winced as she opened her eyes and looked around. Her head hurt and the sound of the honking was only making it worse. She realized that she was upside down and fear quickly filled her body. Even though it was going to hurt she unbuckled herself and hit the roof of the car. She groaned and looked around before reaching for her mom in the driver’s seat. Frisk tried to shake her awake but her mom refused to wake up. She swallowed the fear building up in her throat and tried shaking her again. Her voice wouldn’t work no matter how much she tried and with a shaky hand she moved to check her pulse. Frisk felt her body go cold and hoped that maybe she had just messed up with checking the pulse, her mom couldn’t be dead.

Sirens could be heard in the distance and a voice spoke out to her. “Get out of the car! Go hide behind a tree!” it urged her and for some reason it sounded far away but right in her head. The vehicles continued to get closer where she could hear the engines and that’s when the voice yelled. “HIDE!”

Frisk’s body almost moved on its own as she scrambled to get out of the car and behind the nearest tree. Her breath was heavy as she slumped down onto the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. She was still hoping that her mom wasn’t dead and when the paramedics and firemen got there they began to get the bodies out of the vehicles. The police that were there said that it looked like the driver of the other vehicle had hit their car and made it roll off the road. That would explain why she was knocked out and upside down. The other driver wasn’t alive and when they got to her car she peeked around the tree. Her mother still didn’t move as they got her out and just like the other driver, they declared her dead. Frisk began to cry unable to hold it back anymore and turned back around.

”Don’t be sad, I’m here for you now.” assured the voice trying to be as comforting as possible since they were a disembodied voice. “You need to get up and start walking up the mountain, I’ll guide you to a place that’s safe from everyone who has ever been mean to you.” the voice promised.

Frisk overheard them finding out that there was a kid in the car that rolled over and got up to her feet. _Can I trust you?_ She had no idea if the voice could hear her in her mind and it should frighten her but it had been a long time since somebody other than her mom was nice to her.

”Of course you can silly! But you have to hurry, they’re coming this way!” he urged her and was glad that the girl couldn’t see his wide grin.

Frisk decided to take a gamble with the voice and began running up the mountain. She could hear voices yelling for her but she didn’t turn back. If there was a better place than her high school where everyone was mean to her she wanted to find it, she needed it. Her one safe haven was dead now and without it she would probably be dead soon anyway. The voice gave directions just like it promised and she was moving too fast to see the root, her foot caught under it and suddenly there was a dark blackness under her. If her voice worked at least once that day, it was solely for her to scream. She screamed on the way down having no idea if she was going to die or not.

The fall felt like an eternity and she actually stopped screaming from being out of breath. It frightened her even more that it was quiet, the voice had left her and there was only the sound of air rushing by. Eventually she felt herself slowing down and furrowed her eyebrows wondering how that was possible. She soon saw a small field of flowers but when she hit the ground it was the softest thing she had ever felt in her life. The flowers had saved her life and because of everything that happened she was exhausted. She passed out without hesitation and was left alone to rest up.

***

Frisk finally started to wake up a few hours later and it was mostly due to the fact she felt like someone…no _people_ were watching her. She rubbed at her eyes and blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. There were only two sources of light, the one above her head that looked like a speck and the one in front of her illuminating a patch of grass. Frisk looked around trying to figure out who could be watching her and shivered a little at the thought of not being able to see them. She swallowed her fear and began walking toward the patch of grass.

A flower soon popped out of the ground smiling widely at her. “Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” he said bouncing a little in place.

The flower alone told her where the voice had led her and it was the Underground, the place where all the monsters were banished too after the war. She never liked hearing that story and even though she wasn’t alive during that time she felt like it was wrong. No matter how much she asked or looked she couldn’t find anyone saying the reason why the war even started. Humans had to be very powerful to seal away all the monsters because monsters were strong right? She shook her head a little to clear it so she could focus on what was going on in the now.

Flowey tilted his head to the side and his smile fell a little bit. “You don’t talk much do ya?” he asked before smiling widely again. “That’s okay! Since you’re new here I’ll help you to learn how things work down here!”

Frisk smiled a little at that and the blackness flashed before the light disappeared. She felt her fear spike again but didn’t have time to freak out as she felt something being pulled out of her. She looked down as she watched her heart or what she assumed was her heart but she didn’t die.

”This is your soul.” started explaining Flowey and the soul went back into her body. Frisk didn’t feel cold up until that moment and felt the warmth fill her body. Flowey soon winked at her and several white pellets appeared around his body. “These are “friendliness pellets” and if you collect them all we’ll become better friends!”

Frisk could tell something was off with that last statement because his smile seemed a little more forced but it wasn’t like he wanted to smile, it was like he wanted to grin. As much as she wanted to believe his words she just couldn’t because of the feeling she got from him. She had felt it before when a kid at school wanted to get close and pretended to like her clothing choices. When she came to school three times with the same style of sweater in different colors he started to make fun of her asking if she even knew how to dress herself. She felt guilty at the thought of the flower not being nice but without her mom she had to be careful. When the pellets began to fly toward her she noticed that they all were coming to a point and she was that point. She stepped to the side when they got close enough and they just went by.

Flowey’s smile faded a little at that and tilted his head again. “Is something wrong? I thought I told you that you needed to collect them all to become better friends.” He summoned up a couple more and sent them flying toward her in the same fashion. She side stepped again and that time he outright glared at her. “RUN INTO THE BULLETS!” he demanded and threw the next batch a lot faster. Frisk jumped at the yell and change in his voice almost making her get hit but managed to dodge yet again. “YOU IDIOT! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS LET ME KILL YOU AND YOU CAN’T EVEN DO THAT!” yelled Flowey loudly and changed his attack.

The petals swarmed around Frisk giving her no means of escape and her body began to shake. _Am I doing to die down here?_ Flowey’s face changed into a malicious smile with pointed teeth and began laughing like a demon. The petals began to circle around quickly and tighten around her.

”You will die if you don’t attack him.” whispered the voice.

Frisk thought that the voice had disappeared and shook her head quickly. _I can’t, I don’t like hurting people!_

”It’s kill or be killed down here Frisk.” stated the voice. “How do you think I died?”

Just after the voice spoke Flowey repeated the same words. “It’s kill or be killed and no monster would pass up such an easy opportunity like this!” he grinned and as the petals got close enough to cut her sweatshirt there was a loud bang.

The blackness began to fade and she heard a screech of pain before the petals fell to the ground dissolving. “Oh my sweet child was that flower trying to hurt you?” she asked stepping closer to Frisk to check for injuries. It looked like she had made it just in time seeing that some of her clothes were ripped but there was no bleeding. Frisk was still shaking as the monster came close and wondered if she should even trust her because of what the voice and Flowey told her. The goat lady could tell that Frisk was scared and kept her distance so she wouldn’t feel too overwhelmed with her presence. “It’s alright darling, I come here every day to see if anyone has fallen and it has been a long time since a human fell down. I’m glad that you’re safe and if you would like, you can come stay with me, my name is Toriel.” she smiled sweetly at the teenager.

Frisk couldn’t help but feel familiarity with how she was acting yet she still didn’t feel ready to answer her. Toriel did seem like a nice person and she did save her from Flowey just as he was about to kill her.

”I’m sorry if I scared you.” Toriel apologized and straightened up before offering her hand. “I promise I won’t hurt you, I know these ruins like the back of my hand and I’m sure you’re tired. My house is at the end of the ruins if you wish to accompany me.”

Frisk was wondering why the voice had gone quiet again on her because she would have appreciated some help. It wasn’t like she had many options and finally decided to take a gamble. She would have died if Flowey would have continued his attack so if she died trusting this lady then at least she’d be with her mom. She nodded as she took Toriel’s hand and attempted a small smile.

Even though the teenager hadn’t spoken since she fell Toriel would be able to work around it. “Let’s get you to a warm bed.” she smiled widely and turned around. She kept a grip on Frisk’s hand the whole time she led her through the ruins. Toriel explained all the puzzles and even the one she had her do by herself the answers were marked. Frisk had to “fight” a dummy but instead just gave it a hug which made Toriel extremely happy. When she was encountered by a Froggit she was about to hug again but Toriel was quick to show up and glare at the monster. The monster slowly inched away and they continued hand in hand through the next puzzle. By the time they reached a long hallway Frisk felt comfortable with Toriel’s presence and was so happy that Toriel had found her. Toriel soon stopped and let go of Frisk’s hand. “My child, could you do me a favor?” she asked her.

Frisk still had no idea why she kept calling her a child but for all she knew she was probably a thousand years old and every human would be a child’s age to her. She nodded to the question and gave an actual smile that time.

Toriel’s heart warmed up at the sight so glad that she wasn’t afraid of her anymore and hoped what she was about to ask wouldn’t upset her. “I was hoping you could turn around for ten seconds and walk to the other side of the room by yourself.”

Frisk leaned over to look down the hallway and even though the Froggit surprised her around the corner there was only one pillar that anything could jump out at her from. She figured it would be okay and trusted her once again. She turned around and began to count to ten in her head. Toriel quickly headed down the hallway and disappeared behind the pillar. By the time Frisk was done counting and turned around Toriel was completely out of sight. Frisk felt a little bit of fear bubbling back in her mind but pushed the thoughts aside. _Toriel wouldn’t hurt me or let me get hurt._

”Are you so sure about that?” asked the voice.

Frisk this time ignored the voice and walked down the hallway. She had come to fully trust Toriel but when the goat came out behind the pillar she still jumped.

”I’m very sorry my child, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m so glad that you passed the test! It makes me feel much more comfortable with letting you go by yourself for a little while. I’m going to go ahead to get things ready at home and just in case you ever need me, I will give you this.” she smiled widely as she produced a cellphone for Frisk and handed it to her. At that moment Frisk realized why the cops and paramedics knew she was missing, her phone must have still been in the car. She pushed those thoughts aside as she took the phone from Toriel. “You can stay here until I come back to help you home but if you feel the curiosity to leave this room. Remember, my house is at the end of the ruins so there’s no way for you to miss it but I highly suggest you stay here since there are some more puzzles up ahead that I haven’t been able to tell you about yet.” she fully explained and ruffled Frisk’s hair before leaving her alone.

Frisk wasn’t all too surprised to be left alone and felt a little apprehensive about leaving. She eventually got over the feeling and began walking toward Toriel’s house. Maybe it was because of her being a teenager or feeling completely safe with the knowledge of Toriel helping her if needed but she felt confident with getting there on her own. Her confidence didn’t falter as she ran into several fights, Napstablook and puzzles. All of them she was able to resolve without lifting a finger and continued to ignore the voice in her head. The voice wasn’t talking but she could tell that there was something making it angry. She also had to answer several calls from Toriel and even though she still bit her lip instead of talking to Toriel, the monster understood. She never pushed her and was friendly the whole time. When Frisk finally saw the home ahead of her she felt her heart swell with warmth. This would be a good place to live and it helped that Toriel acted so much like her mother. She wasn’t mad that she didn’t talk to her yet and she was always so kind.

Toriel came out of the house and called Frisk on her cellphone. Frisk couldn’t help but laugh as Toriel heard her phone ringing from around the tree. She hurried around it and smiled widely when she saw Frisk laughing. “I’m so glad that you could make it here safely! Are you ready to head inside?” she asked.

”Yes.” she answered softly and was glad her voice was working.

Toriel’s eyes widened and began to hope that this human stayed with her. “What’s your name?” she asked.

”Frisk.”

”I’m so glad that we met Frisk and I have another surprise waiting for you inside.” she said and hurriedly led the way inside of her home.

Frisk took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before moving to follow her. _I’ve found a new home and even though you’re angry with me, thank you for leading me here._

The voice seethed even more at how this human wasn’t what she needed. Frisk wasn’t going to kill anybody no matter how she prodded but there would be other times, other monsters who didn’t like humans. “I still have time to change your mind.” grinned the voice. Frisk could feel the malice in the tone and shivered a little as she quickly headed inside as if trying to run from the voice.


	2. Toriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not be happier with how quickly this chapter came rolling out for me because of everything that's going on next week for me. I have a full time job and an online college class to worry about on top of the extra things I do at home. Next week I'm expected to be working around and possibly more than 50 hours but I will try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks for reading the story so far!

Frisk stopped for a few moments when she got inside smelling the aroma of a freshly baked pie. She remembered how Toriel asked her about the two ingredients and even though she wasn’t a huge fan of butterscotch the smell of the cinnamon had her wishing she could have a piece right now.

”I’m sure you can smell the pie huh?” she asked Frisk. “I’m sorry but it’s still warm so for now I will give you a tour and you can get a nap in.”

Frisk nodded at that and walked around the house keeping a mental note of where everything was. It was strange that there was a room under renovation but she didn’t worry about it that much. What did peak her concern was what she found in her room when Toriel had to go check on what could be burning. There were several different pair of shoes in several different sizes. She had no idea why Toriel was collecting shoes like this and then she remembered something she said earlier. _”You’re the first human to have fallen in a long time.”_ There were other kids like her that had fallen and she had found but what happened to them? This place was warm and Toriel was so nice so did they leave the ruins? Did they…die? Frisk really didn’t want to think about what happened to the other children right now and shook her head. The one thing that couldn’t look any more inviting than it already had was the bed. She climbed into it and after getting the covers over her she had fallen asleep within a few seconds.

Toriel came into her room to give her a piece of the pie but realized she was sleeping. She didn’t want to wake her so she set the plate on the floor and left the room as quietly as possible. There was something she had to do before the human woke up and she hated the idea of burdening her friend but she couldn’t withstand another one dying even if she had the right soul to free all monsters. The goat lady opened up the gate down to the basement and locked it back up before she went downstairs. It was a long walk down the hallway but when she got to the door she decided to test to see if her friend was there. She knocked on the door and after a few seconds she thought that she may have missed him for the day since she was so busy with Frisk.

”Who’s there?” came the familiar deep voice and it was filled with anticipation.

”Avenue.”she smiled softly.

”Avenue who?”

”Avenue knocked on this door before?” she asked trying so hard not to laugh as she delivered the punch line.

The voice on the other side of the door laughed from the bottom of his gut and leaned his back against the wall. “I thought that you weren’t coming today.” he admitted honestly.

Toriel felt bad that she didn’t give him some kind of a clue before now but she gets so worried about the humans who fall down here that he got pushed to the back of her mind. “I know, I’m sorry I’m so late.”

”You’re only ever late if you find a human.” he pointed out.

Of course by now after six humans falling it was easy to figure out a pattern and she sighed. Toriel rested her forehead on the door and set a paw on it as well. “I have held back my favor before now but this time I cannot. Sans…if a human passes through this door, can you promise me to keep them safe?” she asked.

Sans leaned his head back on the door as he looked up toward the dark ceiling of the underground. “Tori…I don’t like promises.”

”I know but this human she feels so different and I’m tired of them dying.” she admitted to her friend.

”I’ll try.” he stated not wanting to go full heartedly into it and end up being in as much pain as Toriel was each time one of them died.

Toriel felt a little better about that and pulled away from the door. “Thank you, that means a lot to me.”

Sans was glad he could make her feel better but before she could leave he had to do a joke as well. “Have you ever tried to eat a clock?” he asked her.

Toriel couldn’t help but laugh a little bit, “No I haven’t.”

”Good because it’s very time consuming.” he winked at the door.

Toriel only laughed louder at that and shook her head. “I’m glad that I could catch you tonight Sans, I’ll see you another time.” she smiled.

”Good night.” he said before he began walking back home. _Hopefully my bro isn’t too upset about me coming home late._

Toriel headed back upstairs so she could check on the teenager one more time before she sat down in her chair and began to read a book about snails.

Frisk woke up a few hours later and when she sat up on the bed she spotted the piece of pie. She smiled widely and picked it up so she could eat it. It really hit the spot and tasted delicious. She headed out of her room and toward the living room. “Hi.” she said softly to Toriel.

”Hello my child, I’m glad to see you’ve rested up.” she smiled widely at her and set the book down.

”The pie was delicious.” she complimented Toriel.

”Thank you, I’m glad you liked it since you couldn’t tell me at the time what you liked. You can have another piece later if you want?” she offered and earned an eager nod. Toriel was so glad that things were working out and watched as Frisk looked around the living room. “Is there something on your mind?” she asked.

”What happened to the other humans?” Frisk finally asked her but couldn’t look at the goat lady in the face.

Toriel had a feeling that the question or something like it related would be asked and she wasn’t as prepared. She knew this human wasn’t as young as the others that have come by and it was obvious that the extra years she had made her observant. “They left the ruins.” she answered honestly wondering if things would change if she didn’t try hiding anything. “My house is at the end of the ruins but the underground continues farther down the cave. They all wanted to leave and go back home, none of them wanted to stay no matter how I warned them and…and Asgore, the king killed them for their souls. If we collect all seven different kinds of human souls we can break the barrier and be free.”

Frisk listened to the story and remembered what color her soul was when Flowey took it out of her chest. “My soul is red…it’s the last one then?” she asked Toriel.

”Yes and that’s why I wish for you not to leave this house. If you leave, then you will surely be hurt and even killed.” answered Toriel.

”Kill or be killed Frisk! You better start preparing the idea of killing someone.” smirked the voice.

Frisk shook her head and closed her eyes. She also took a deep breath before letting it out slowly and opened her eyes again. It was obvious Toriel was concerned about her wanting to leave but she had nowhere to go too even if she did get past the king. _If I have the last soul needed to get through the barrier then I can help them. Everyone I’ve met so far is so nice and they don’t deserve to be stuck down here…especially Toriel._

”Stop being such a goody two shoes!” snapped the voice.

”Do you have something you want to get back too?” asked Toriel even though she didn’t want to hear the answer. There had to be someone who cared about this child since she was so sweet.

Frisk looked down at the ground and shook her head. “No…the car rolled over on the mountain and my mom died during the crash. That’s why I ended up here.” she explained to her.

Toriel felt bad about bringing it up now and got up from her chair so she could give Frisk a quick comforting hug. “You can stay here if you want, my house is big enough for both of us. I’ve even started thinking of a curriculum for you even though it may need to be tweaked since you are older than the other children who have fallen.” she assured Frisk not wanting to her to feel like she can’t stay. “I’d actually like it a lot better if you stayed here with me.”

There was no denying that it would be nice to stay with her and live out her life here. She was safe, Toriel was nice and there would be no other complications since she also made friends with all the monsters in the ruins. However, now that she knew how nice the monsters are it wasn’t fair for them stay down here. It would be a long and hard journey and she was scared of dying but if she could help the people she was already friends with, then she should do it. Her determination was growing the more she thought about it and she knew there was no way she could ignore it. “I don’t want to stay here.”

No matter how many times Toriel heard those words they still hurt as much as the first time she heard them. “You don’t want to stay with me? Even if there’s nothing waiting for you up there?” she asked.

”I want to help.” smiled Frisk looking back up at Toriel’s face. “I will help the monsters be free.”

Toriel was shocked at the words not expecting Frisk to be thinking about helping out the monsters especially after she told them what they were doing to get free. She still frowned and moved to put the book away. “I won’t let you leave Frisk…I don’t want you getting hurt so please, go to your room.” she said softly before quickly leaving the room and heading downstairs.

”Ooooh, you made her angry!” taunted the voice. Frisk ignored the voice because it didn’t sound like she was angry. She had no idea how she was going to keep people from leaving and wondered if there was something she was missing about the home. When she went into the hallway the staircase wasn’t blocked by a chain anymore and she went down the steps. It didn’t take long for her to see Toriel down the hallway which was fairly long for as big as the house was.

”Child, please go back to your room, it’s safer there.” she repeated and continued to walk down the hall. Frisk hurried after her and when she got close again Toriel stopped refusing to turn around. “I’m going to destroy the door, you cannot stop me.” she strained and continued walking quickly away. They both soon came up to a large door that looked a lot like the one that lead to the ruins. “You won’t stop will you?” asked Toriel as she finally turned around to face Frisk. “You’ll leave and you’ll die. Yet you won’t turn back?”

Frisk nodded at that feeling her body fill with determination. “I want to help.” she repeated.

Toriel smiled sadly at her and the room flashed into blackness. Frisk knew right away what was going on and saw Toriel’s paw light up with fire. “You will not pass and I will not watch another child die.” Her hand moved as the fire split into many smaller fires. This attack was different from Flowey’s because it seemed to cover the whole room. Frisk’s determination kept her mind clear enough to see holes in between the fire to weave through. “If you really want to leave you need to show me how strong you are.” she pressed.

Frisk couldn’t believe that after teaching her that there were different ways to fight that Toriel would resort to the tactic she didn’t like. It made no sense why she would suddenly push the “Kill or be killed” motto. “I will not fight you, I feel like you’re my mom now.” she explained to Toriel opening her arms as a sign of mercy. Toriel refused to change the expression on her face and sent another attack that had a slightly different pattern. Frisk’s clothes got singed a couple times as she tried to figure it out but managed to come out alive. She repeated her actions from before opening her arms widely with a smile.

”You’re going to get yourself killed.” pointed out the voice. “She will kill you.”

Toriel looked to the side at the sight of mercy and threw another different attack. Frisk jumped back from the large paw like hand that appeared and once again found the opening in between the fireballs. The two continued in the same manner and Frisk’s clothes were tattered to where the last few hits actually hit her skin. Frisk winced in pain and fell to the ground trying to recover before Toriel attacked again. “I choose mercy.” she smiled at Toriel. The goat’s face finally shifted into a miserable expression and this time when the fireballs were thrown they didn’t even try to touch Frisk. Frisk perked up at the way she started avoiding her and stood up. Her arms stretched open again and took a few steps to Toriel.

”I know you want to help us but…” started Toriel attacking Frisk again but the fireballs still came nowhere near the teenager. Frisk took another step toward Toriel and Toriel felt her resolve continue to break. “I promise I’ll take good care of you here, please go back to your room.” She didn’t try to attack Frisk that time and the human only continued to move forward. Toriel laughed dryly and looked down at the ground. “It’s pathetic that I can’t even save a single child.” she mumbled.

Frisk quickly shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around Toriel. “You have saved me and now it’s my turn to save you.”

The blackness around them faded and Toriel slowly returned the hug. “I’ll put aside my fear and trust you. You are strong in your own right and I cannot hold you here against your will.” she stated and slowly pulled away from Frisk. “But I want you to know that I cannot go with you and you cannot return. Once you leave, I’ll destroy this door.”

”W-why?” asked Frisk not wanting to be torn away from the mother figure she had found here.

”It’s okay my child, I know you will do well.” she assured Frisk and walked back down the hallway to go back upstairs.

Frisk really didn’t want to say goodbye to Toriel but if she did in fact free the monsters, she would see her again. She smiled at the thought of seeing Toriel later in her journey and it gave her the determination to continue on. Frisk walked through the door and saw another long hallway with a familiar patch of green grass. She knew exactly what that meant but she felt more confident in her abilities now thanks to Toriel. She knew that she could face the monsters and be able to save them all, including the little flower. Just as she expected, as she got close the flower popped out of the ground.

”You think you’re so clever don’t you!” spat Flowey.

”I like this flower.” stated the voice wishing that Frisk was more like it.

”You think that by playing by your own rules and saving one monster will change things. It won’t! It really won’t work when you run into a relentless killer and what will you do then? You’ll die, you’ll die, and you’ll just keep dying until you finally kill!” grinned Flowey as his face changed and became more distorted. He laughed maniacally and disappeared into the ground.

Frisk had no time to say anything to the flower and swallowed the knot in her throat. _I will not kill a single monster…not even you Flowey._ She nodded a little and continued on through the door.


	3. Skelebros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I finally got this chapter done and thank you guys for your patience. I did work 47 hours last week and needed a good rest on Sunday. My timeline might be a little different than what other people have done but I'm mostly going off the fact that the first human Papyrus sees is Frisk and that would mean they haven't lived in Snowdin for the other humans. I will try to go back to updating once a week because it seems possible as of right now. I will let you guys know if I have another hectic work week so you know when things slow down. Also when it comes to Frisk dying I'm going to go off of when I first played the game and I didn't die by any of the small monsters, just the big ones. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Frisk would never have expected weather down in the Underground and what made it worse was out of all the weather it could be, it was snow. The breeze instantly chilled her to the bone and she crossed her arms trying to fend off the cold. _Snow?_ Even though she loved her striped long sleeve shirts it wasn’t proper attire for winter and ran her hands up and down her arms to keep her temperature up.

”Have you ever had that feeling that you’re being watched?” asked the voice.

Frisk blinked a few times at the words and looked around. The only things that seemed out of place was a stick farther down the road and a boulder right off to the side of the door. She decided to check out the boulder first and soon found the camera hidden on it. _A camera?_ The words of Toriel rang through her head about some monsters going to kill her and wondered if this camera was supposed to be a warning for those monsters. If that was true, then she wouldn’t be left alone the moment she started walking down the path toward the exit of the Underground. She did have the last soul and even though she had good intentions about her journey that didn’t mean all monsters would believe her right away. _I have to stay determined._ Just by saying those words she felt confident enough to start walking down the path.

Sans knew Toriel was harboring another human thanks to her asking him to make a promise and he couldn’t find himself to leave the door. He stayed hidden in the shadows and nearly fell asleep before the door opened up. His attention quickly snapped to the figure and how they looked cold. _Chilled to the bone._ He chuckled softly at his own joke as he watched the human and eventually she started walking down the path. Sans followed silently behind her and saw as she bent down to inspect a stick.

”It’s too heavy to pick up.” pointed out the voice wishing that Frisk wasn’t so curious about things even though it was partially his fault. It should be obvious the stick was too big for her and she already had one as a weapon!

Frisk still frowned a little and stepped over the stick not wanting to break it even though it was too big. It felt like the stick had to stay there and after taking a few steps away there was a sound of a crack. Shivers went up her spine before quickly turning around to see the stick was now broken. _How did that happen?_

Even the voice was thrown off by the stick being broken, “How am I supposed to know?!”

Frisk turned around and continued quicker down the path. She was glad that from moving faster it helped warm her body up so that was one plus to being followed. As she reached the bridge she could hear footsteps behind her crunching in the snow. Instead of making her run it made her freeze in place. _Apparently they keep a close eye on that camera._

”Hey human, don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” asked the figure as it stopped right behind her. The figure’s voice was deep and menacing making it to where Frisk really didn’t want to turn around. “Turn around and shake my hand.” it continued and this time it didn’t sound as menacing. Frisk felt a little easier about turning around and the first thing she noticed about the figure was its height. He was slightly smaller than her and somehow shrouded in darkness. The figure held out his hand and Frisk was a little hesitant before grabbing it.

The moment their hands touched a farting noise sounded and the figure came into the light. Frisk really had no idea what to expect but a skeleton wearing a blue hoodie and shorts wasn’t something that came to mind. She smiled at the little trick he pulled on her and bit her lip to stifle her laughter from escaping. _He’s funny._

”Heheh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it’s always funny.” he stated pulling his hand away to pocket the whoopee cushion again. Sans looked the human up and down and just by height alone he knew that this kid wasn’t a kid. The human still had to be younger than him though so he decided to stick with his first idea for a nickname. “You are a human right?” he asked. Frisk only nodded as a response since she didn’t feel as comfortable as she did with Toriel just yet. It didn’t help that the skeleton pretty much scared her. “That’s hilarious, by the way, I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton.” he introduced himself and looked at Frisk expectantly.

Frisk didn’t answer him and even looked a little ashamed because of it. Every monster had been nice so far but she still only talked to Toriel back in the Ruins and needed some time to talk again. She really did wish that she didn’t have a problem with talking at times because there was something about the way the skeleton introduced himself that made her feel just as welcome as Toriel did. If he was going to be just as kind as Toriel she would eventually talk to him but it would be nice to do it now and yet, she still couldn’t get her voice to work.

Sans shifted a little on his feet not expecting the human to be so quiet and wondered if he did really scare her that much. It wasn’t like he solely planned on scaring her, he had to add some flare to his introduction and change things up when he could or he’d go insane. “Listen, I’m supposed to be on watch for humans right now but I’ve never been a fan of work. My brother, Papyrus, he loves to work and in turn would really like to capture a human. He’s become kind of a fanatic at trying to find one and…” he trailed off as he leaned to the side to look past Frisk. He could spot the red scarf from anywhere in Snowdin and realized that their conversation would have to continue later. “Speaking of which, he’s coming this way and I have an idea. Go ahead and go through this gate, my brother didn’t make it to actually stop anyone.”

Frisk was able to tell that from a distance and wondered what his brother was like. She could see red coming that way and quickly walked through the gate. _This isn’t going exactly like I thought it would…he’s not hurting me._

”I think he’s just trying to fool you into complacency.” pointed out the voice.

Sans looked over at the lamp he kept around just to bother his brother and knew that it wouldn’t work for a hiding place, she was too tall. He knew there was only one place left for her to hide and it wasn’t like he minded it, he barely used it anyway. “Get behind my sentry post.” he urged.

Frisk was even more confused at how he was helping her further to hide her from another monster but went with it anyway. She quickly moved behind the sentry post and crouched down to hide behind it completely. While she was crouching there she could hear footsteps and see empty ketchup bottles. _That’s a lot of ketchup…_

”Sup bro?” asked Sans smiling widely at his brother as he finally got close enough to talk too.

Papyrus wasn’t happy about his welcome and narrowed his eye sockets at him. “You know exactly what’s up brother! How long has it been since you’ve recalibrated your puzzles?! Eight days!” he answered for Sans who just shrugged his shoulders. Sans really could care less about responsibilities and had his own reasons for it too. Papyrus wasn’t happy about his not caring attitude, as usual and huffed. “What are you even doing outside of your post?!”

Sans looked over at it and smiled wider. “It’s a bit preoccupied.” he answered.

Frisk thought that was Sans trying to give her away and began to think that maybe he just didn’t want to kill her himself? Maybe that’s why he waited for his brother to come here and then giving him hints as to where she was.

”You are ridiculous Sans! Coming up with any excuse to avoid work!” exclaimed Papyrus getting frustrated already with their conversation.

”Aw come on Paps, I’m sure you’d love to see what’s preoccupying my sentry.” he continued trying to get Papyrus to go look but just as he thought it only made him more upset.

Papyrus began stomping the ground and turned away from his brother. “Stop wasting my time! What if a human comes through here?! I need to be ready! I need to capture them! I need to be in the Royal Guard!” he yelled out before standing more dramatically and using some of his magic to make his cape fly in the air. “The Great Papyrus will have many friends and it all starts with capturing a human!”

At that point Frisk couldn’t help but be curious as to what Sans’ brother looked like. He sounded like a really funny guy and even though he really wanted to capture her she still wanted to see him. Frisk was surprised to see that his brother was taller than him and he could even be taller than her. She noticed he wore red boots, shorts, gloves, a piece of white armor and a scarf that was flying behind him.

”Maybe my occupied sentry post could help.” repeated Sans making Frisk quickly disappear behind the sentry post again.

”SANS YOU ARE NOT HELPING YOU LAZY BONES!” Papyrus yelled out of frustration and began stomping the ground again. “YOU NEVER GET ANY WORK DONE AND SOMEHOW GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!” 

Sans grin widened a little and glanced over at Frisk. “Hey, take it easy bro, I’ve gotten a ton of work done today. A skele _ton_.” he winked at his brother. Instead of focusing on his brother’s outright dislike of his pun he found Frisk covering her mouth. Frisk thought it was funny and did her best to stifle any laughter that tried to escape. Other than Toriel everybody else was tired of his puns in Snowdin so he couldn’t wait to have a fresh ear that would laugh at them.

Papyrus quickly snapped his attention back to his brother and even though he was smiling he still glared at him. “SANS!” 

”Aw come on, you’re smiling.” he pointed out because as much as his brother was tired of hearing his puns he knew he liked them. The way he knew that was because his brother hadn’t thrown him out of the house yet.

”I am and I hate it.” he sighed. “Why does someone as great as me have to do so much for recognition?”

Sans knew his brother needed a pick me up then because he had been trying for the past year to become a guard but the captain was finicky about her choices. He did everything he could to help his brother, as long as it wasn’t too much work, and even helped him start summoning attacks at an early age to train. “Wow, it really sounds like you’re working yourself to the _bone >.” Sans stole a quick glance toward Frisk and could see her curled up in a ball still trying not to laugh._

Papyrus huffed and this time wasn’t smiling at the pun. He needed to get away before his brother continued to say ridiculous puns. “I am leaving to attend to my puzzles!” he exclaimed and began walking away before he stopped. He turned around with a wide grin on his face, “As for your work? Put a little more…BACKBONE into it!” Papyrus felt really good about his own pun and ran off laughing. “Nyehehehehe!”

Sans watched Papyrus leave and waited a few moments before looking over at Frisk. “It’s safe now.” he assured her and Frisk’s eyes were wet from tears as she stood up. “It seems you enjoyed our banter.”

Frisk spoke up without even thinking about it, “You’re so funny.” she said still giggling a little.

”Oh, so you can talk.” he smiled glad that was the first thing he heard because he liked it when people enjoyed his jokes.

Frisk froze at the mention of talking and her eyes widened a little. She didn’t realize she had said that and covered her mouth. _I said that out loud?_

”Yes you did or he wouldn’t have said you just talked!” snapped the voice.

Frisk felt her face heat up a little realizing that maybe because of Sans’ humor and how he helped her hide from his brother got her to talk a lot faster than with Toriel. “You are funny.” she assured him as she slowly removed her hand not wanting him to worry about it. “I’m sorry but I usually don’t talk so quickly with people.”

Sans didn’t have a problem with it and shrugged his shoulders. He kind of liked seeing her blush but mostly liked the sound of her laugh. “Humor is usually a good ice breaker anyway. By the way, my brother has been down lately and has never seen a human before so seeing you might just make his day. Don’t worry, he’s not dangerous even if he tries to be.” he assured her not wanting her to be scared of meeting him but he also wanted something in return for helping her. That was the only thing he really cared about at the end of the day, Papyrus being happy.

”Sure, I’d like to return the favor of you helping me and I really enjoyed listening to him. He sounds like a lot of fun.” she smiled back at him.

”Thanks a million, I’ll be up ahead.” he stated but stayed standing in the same spot.

Frisk was a little confused but continued down the path again. She ran into a Snowdrake and laughed at his puns to end the fight. When she came out of the fight Sans was there watching her closely. “Hello again Sans.”

”You must have a punny bone to laugh at all these jokes.” he smiled and Frisk quickly laughed. “Don’t worry, my jokes are never in short supply.” he continued motioning to his height. Frisk laughed louder and closed her eyes shaking her head. Sans just smiled as he watched her and continued to feel good about making her laugh.

Once Frisk was able to control herself enough to talk she looked at him with a wide smile. “I hope you never stop telling them either, they’re the best jokes I’ve heard.” she complimented him.

The corner of Sans’ grin twitched a little at the compliment and even though Toriel pretty much said the same thing when he first met her, the words from Frisk affected him a little more. “They are? Geez human, you really are a nice person huh?” he asked rubbing the back of his head.

”I really don’t like to be mean to people and in the Ruins everyone was so was nice and it’s the same thing here.” she smiled and was glad her body got used to the cold because she didn’t feel it as much as she stood there talking with him.

Sans put his hand back in his sweatshirt pocket and as much as he would like to believe that he just couldn’t, not yet. Even if this human was really nice the stupid yellow flower will reset things eventually and all her progress would mean nothing. “I’ll be up ahead again.”

Frisk could tell he had something else on his mind but it was a little early to ask personal questions. She didn’t want to take her eyes off of him this time because she wanted to see how he got ahead of her and tried to take a few steps backwards. Her foot hit something though and she had to look down to make sure she didn’t trip. It was just a rock but by the time she looked back up Sans was gone. _How does he do that?_

”Who cares, just move on and bore me some more.” groaned the voice wishing that she wasn’t so nice. The voice didn’t remember these skeleton brothers and wondered when they showed up in Snowdin. He even tried to think back to remember them but nothing was coming to mind just yet and the only skeleton he knew back then was the royal scientist. While he was thinking about it he decided to let Frisk be alone just as she spotted the brothers up ahead.

”So as I was saying about Undyne…” started Papyrus before the slowly approaching human got close enough to be in the corner of his eye and he turned to see who it was. The taller skeleton watched her for a few seconds and then turned to Sans who looked away from his brother and at the human. He gave her a quick wink to let her know things were okay and they kept switching back and forth before Papyrus finally pointed at Frisk. “IS THAT A HUMAN?!”


	4. Resets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys as long as editing my short film for my class goes well this next week I shouldn't have any problems with getting the next chapter up. My next class starts in two weeks so I'll have a different work load and the updating time might change.

”Yeah, bro I think it is.” smiled Sans and watched his brother’s face light up even more.

Papyrus’ smile widened further as he began to think how lucky he was to find the human first. “Sans! I finally did it! Undyne will…I’m gonna…I’ll be so…” he excitedly spoke and couldn’t even figure out how he wanted to say his sentence. “SO POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!” he yelled out before realizing how he was acting in front of his opponent. He coughed and did his best to contain his excitement as he looked seriously at Frisk. “Human! You shall not get past this area! I, The Great Papyrus will stop you, capture you, deliver you to the capital and then…then…” he trailed off realizing just then that he really had no idea what happened to the humans when they got to the capital. Did they get to have tea with Asgore? Did they have a place to stay until they could break the barrier? “I don’t know what happens after that but only continue if you dare!” he warned and ran off laughing. “Nyeh heh heh heh!”

Frisk really had no idea what to say about the one sided conversation and looked at Sans for help. Sans just shrugged his shoulders but smiled a little wider when he looked back to see how far his brother had gotten. “Your brother is excited.” she pointed out.

”That is completely normal, trust me. He has all the energy that I don’t use and more.” he explained and watched as Frisk walked up to him. “Just remember what I said though, okay? He really doesn’t mean harm and I’ll keep an eye socket out for ya anyway.” he assured her.

”Thank you for that Sans, it really means a lot.” she smiled softly and Sans looked away doing his best to make sure no blue showed up on his face. He then nodded and quickly walked after his brother. Frisk was glad she had made a friend that she could trust and wondered how hard it would be to be friends with Papyrus.

”Can you stop making friends already?! It’s sickening that you’re so sweet.” stated the voice coming back from his own thoughts and decided to give up on figuring out where he kneww Sans from.

 _Why not? These monsters are nothing like what horror films portray them as, they’re kind, compassionate and helpful._ Frisk began walking after the brothers and ran into a few more monsters. They were just as easy to beat as the others and even learned about the blue attacks. She soon came across Sans again and smiled widely as she walked up to him. “Hello again Sans.”

Sans knew he really didn’t have to keep helping her because she could pick up things very quickly or she would have died by now. He just felt inclined too and it wasn’t based off his promise to Toriel. It was something different that gave him the urge to meet up with Frisk more than he normally planned on. “Be careful out there kid and remember about the blue attacks, my brother has a special attack consisted of them.” he smiled before standing there and letting her go on ahead.

Frisk waited a few more seconds wondering if he was going to say anything else before walking forward. She eventually came to a place that the ground was a darker color even with snow covering it and the two brothers on the other side. She looked at Sans closely before looking behind and then forward again. _How is he doing that?_ As Frisk got closer to the brothers she could start to hear their conversation.

”You’re so lazy! You were napping all night!” accused Papyrus and that was only because Papyrus hardly ever slept. When he did he only needed a few hours before he was wide awake to start more work. He could be considered a workaholic since he was always doing guard rounds, training, recalibrating puzzles and just always moving.

Sans shook his head and could never get used to all the energy Papyrus had. Even when they were little and he had the energy he could never keep up with his little brother. “I think that’s called sleeping bro.” he pointed out.

Papyrus shook his head and noticed Frisk out of the corner of his eye socket. He turned to face her completely and was holding a blue orb in one hand. “Oh ho! The human finally arrives!” he smiled widely. “In order to stop you my brother and I have created many puzzles! I think you will find this one quite shocking.”

Frisk had no idea what he was talking about because there was nothing in front of her. She looked at Sans for some help but he shrugged his shoulders, offering none this time. _Must be because of Papyrus._

”For you see, this is the invisible electricity maze!” announced Papyrus and waved his arms toward the ground in front of him. “If you get too close to the walls this orb will deal a hearty zap! Sounds like fun right?” he asked with a slightly worried face. Papyrus didn’t know how resilient humans were since this was the first he ran into and all he needed was to capture the human, not kill them. He quickly shook his head and continued, “Go ahead human! Try to solve it.”

Frisk blinked a few times and looked at Papyrus before down at the orb and then back at Papyrus. She pointed to the orb and Papyrus seemed to not notice her actions. That’s when she turned to Sans hoping that he would help him out and motioned to the orb again.

Papyrus was now a little concerned that the human wasn’t jumping right into the puzzle and wondered why she was hesitating. She also wasn’t talking and that only made him worry more. “Human, I assure you that this puzzle will not kill you. I must capture you so please start the puzzle.” he assured Frisk.

Sans was at first confused just like Papyrus when Frisk didn’t talk because she seemed comfortable enough with him. He looked over at Papyrus and realized that maybe it was because Papyrus was here with him this time. “Hey Pap, I think she’s pointing at the orb.” he piped up hoping that his brother would get it so he wouldn’t have to spell it out for him, too much work.

”Oh?” asked Papyrus before it clicked in his head. “OH! Right!” he exclaimed and quickly walked through the maze like it was nothing before tossing the orb to Frisk. He then booked it back to safety and turned to watch Frisk.

Frisk watched Papyrus the whole time and noticed his his feet had left a trail of footprints through the maze. It made her feel a lot better about attempting the puzzle because even if it wouldn’t kill her, she really didn’t want to feel the zap of electricity any time soon. She took a deep breath and did her best to follow Papyrus’ footprints step for step. The orb didn’t zap her once and when she was finally through and to the other side she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She smiled at Papyrus and offered the orb back.

”You solved it?!” asked Papyrus before looking away. “You solved it too easily…but don’t get too proud of yourself! My brother has done the next puzzle and it will stop you! You’ll be so confounded that you’ll just give into being captured! Nyeh heh heh heh!” he laughed before walking backwards away from Frisk and Sans.

Sans couldn’t help from smiling widely as he watched his brother leave and then focused back onto Frisk. “Hey, my brother looks the happiest he’s been in a long time, thanks for that. Papyrus is cool right?”

”I really do like him even though I can’t talk to him yet.” she stated and hoped she’d feel okay to talk to him soon. Papyrus really did deserve her trust but sometimes it was just difficult.

”It’s alright, there’s no rush. As long as you’re doing his puzzles he’ll be happy if you’re talking or not.” he assured her and looked to where his brother went off too. Sans felt bad about the next few people she would run into because they would actually be tough to beat. “Listen kid, be careful okay? Someone really cares about you.” Frisk felt her face get a little hot and looked down at the ground. Sans could see the small amount of blush that grazed her cheeks but instead of telling her that it was Toriel he just stayed quiet. He did kind of care about her or he wouldn’t be telling her to be careful or help her out with his brother’s special attack. “I’ll catch up to ya.”

Frisk nodded at that and quickly walked off since she didn’t want to keep blushing in front of him. “Don’t tell me you like him.” groaned the voice. “He’s not even that funny!”

 _He is._ Frisk had to defend Sans because he was funny and he was really nice. She tried not to think too much about liking him though as she continued on the path and spotted a couple sentry stations. _Two this time?_ She walked away from them since there was another path and followed it. It apparently was the right choice as she soon came across the brothers again. There was the same type of dark color snow in a square except this time there was only a piece of paper. 

”Human!” yelled Papyrus glad to see that she was okay. “I hope you’re ready for…” he trailed off before realizing something. This puzzle didn’t look like a puzzle, it only looked like a piece of paper! He trusted his brother to actually do his work with this one job and recalibrate his puzzle. Apparently he hadn’t even made a puzzle to begin with! “Sans! Where’s the puzzle?” asked Papyrus focusing on his brother.

Sans’ smile widened as he pointed to the piece of paper. “It’s right there on the ground, trust me they can’t get past this one.”

Frisk walked toward the two brothers after seeing that Papyrus was indeed going to trust him. She got close to the paper and looked down at it.

”Do not pick it up, it’s just a piece of paper.” urged the voice.

_But Sans worked on hard on it._

”He did not! It’s just a piece of paper Frisk!” the voice snapped getting tired of her ridiculousness.

Frisk ignored the voice yet again and picked up the piece of paper. She could almost feel the anger from the voice inside her own body and wondered where it could be coming from. It actually scared her a little because it wasn’t her, it was the voice she was feeling. Her hand shook a little as she looked at the piece of paper trying to calm her nerves. _What are you doing?_ If the voice was just a voice, she shouldn’t be able to feel the anger inside of her like this.

The voice began to laugh at the idea that she was unsettling her and would have to use that to her advantage. “I’m trying to see how I can make you see things my way. Kill them, stop being so nice!”

Sans’ smile actually fell a little as he watched the human pick up his “puzzle”. He could see her hand shaking and it didn’t look like she was even seeing the paper. Apparently there was more to this human than he knew and would have to be more careful.

Frisk finally managed to see what was on the paper and furrowed her eyebrows. _A word search?_ She looked up at the two brothers for a few seconds and even though she normally loved to do them she was too unsettled with the voice to focus enough. She put it back down on the ground and began to approach them again.

”SANS! THAT DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!” exclaimed Papyrus.

”Whoops.” smiled Sans widely again. “I knew I should have used today’s crossword instead.”

Papyrus looked at his brother with utter confusion, “What?! Crossword! I can’t believe you said that! In my opinion Junior Jumble is easily the hardest.”

Sans now looked confused as he faced his brother. “Are you kidding me? That easy-peasy word scramble? That’s for baby bones.” he teased Papyrus.

Papyrus sighed heavily and looked back at the human. “Unbelievable, human! I want you to settle his argument for us!” Frisk was smiling at their conversation and was glad she had something else to focus on to ignore the other possibilities that the voice could do to her. She really did think crosswords were the hardest in the newspapers but she also knew how much Sans enjoyed it when his brother was happy. She soon pointed at the younger brother as an answer to the question. Papyrus beamed at the answer and turned to his brother. “Ha! I told you it was harder! Nyeh heh heh heh!” he exclaimed before running off to wait at the next puzzle.

”Thanks for saying that to appease my brother…he tends to make things more difficult than they are.” he explained. “He got stumped trying to solve the horoscope yesterday.”

”I like to see you both happy.” she smiled at him.

Sans looked to the side as a faint blue glow appeared on his face and did his best to will it away. “You really are something kid.”

Frisk nodded at that and began to walk away. “Being kind comes to natural to me.” she stated as she continued to leave him behind. She was definitely used to Sans getting ahead of her no matter what she did so she felt no qualms about leaving him behind this time. It was a little surprising not to see Papyrus at the next station that consisted of a note addressed to a human, spaghetti and a microwave. She read the note and even though she was hungry she wouldn’t have bene able to try it. It was frozen and so badly frozen that it was stuck to the table. She continued on and found a puzzle without Papyrus once again. Frisk went along with solving it and had to push little white balls out of the way before heading to the switch. A big dog in armor jumped out from one of the trees and attacked her. She had no idea how to get past a Lesser Dog and when it just sat there expectantly she decided to pet it. Lesser Dog seemed happy with that and took a few more pets before it finally let her go.

Frisk soon found the switch and got the spikes to back down so she could cross a small bridge and move on. She stood frozen in place as two tall hooded figures with giant axes walked up to her in a hurry. “I smell something!” yelled the guy.

”It smells like an enemy! A human!” yelled the girl and they both ran around the clearing she was in before finally stopping on either side of her. “I found it.” stated the girl.

”It’s definitely human.” agreed the guy before she finally noticed their faces. It was two more dog creatures and she thought she could pet them again. However, they were quick to step away from her and brandished their axes. “You do not pet the enemy!”

The other stepped closer and swung her axe at the same time, “You kill them!”

Frisk was so taken aback by the two dogs who were bent on killing her and moving so quickly her reflexes couldn’t react in time. She felt the axe hit her arm first and she cried out in pain as her vision blacked out. She found herself waking up in front of the frozen spaghetti and was still yelling in pain. Her chest and arm hurt and she quickly looked down to see no blood or injury. Frisk’s body felt cold again like she hadn’t been walking in it for an hour like before and noticed that she was back before the last puzzle. _What just happened?_

Sans had teleported ahead to his brother and in the middle of a conversation he felt the familiar pull of a reset. He really hoped that Flowey had given up on trying to help them all and apparently the human being nice was pissing him off. When he appeared back at his puzzle he was ready to go after Flowey when he heard screaming. He jumped at the sound of it being Frisk’s voice and quickly teleported ahead to see what was happening. Frisk had quieted by the time he appeared closer to her and she was looking at her own body in confusion. She was shivering from the cold and shaking as she slowly stood up on her feet. _I don’t remember her screaming before._

Frisk looked around to see if anyone had heard her and when no one came running she took a couple of deep breaths before continuing on. _Did I go back in time before I died?_ The voice didn’t answer her since he was just as intrigued about what had happened as well. When Flowey was doing his own resets the voice wasn’t there to experience it himself so he stayed quiet to help pay attention this time. She continued on and found that things were happening in the same way they happened before. Frisk didn’t go find where the switch was this time and went straight to push it while running into the Lesser Dog again. She pet him a few times and he let her go.

Sans found it weird that the human didn’t even bother with the part of the puzzle that told her where the switch was and had no hesitation with the Lesser Dog. He was starting to think she was the one that reset things and he also knew what was coming next. Dogamy and Dogaressa were waiting for her and would have to stick around to see what happened.

This time as she crossed the bridge her steps slowed down from her feet feeling heavy and this time when the two dogs came up to her she was already terrified. Frisk really didn’t want to fight them again but this time when the dog attacked her she was able to dodge. While doing so she fell on the ground and rolled to get away from another attack feeling the air from it. That was way too close and stood back up hoping she could keep dodging.

Dogamy stopped and smelled the air again not really catching the scent of a human. “Are you a puppy?” she asked.

Dogaressa smelled the air as well and nodded. “It smells like a puppy…but where did the human go?”

Frisk had no idea why they were thinking she was a puppy and apparently it didn’t stop their attacks completely. She cried out in pain as she dodged and felt it just barely nick her arm. The only thing that changed from them first attacking her was that she was ready and getting faster with each dodge. She eventually figured out how she could possibly beat them. _That’s it, puppies are messy because they roll around on the ground._

”Wait…what are you doing?” asked the voice kind of hoping she would die again so he could try to figure out what happened.

The human quickly fell to the ground and rolled around one more time before standing back up. Dogamy once again sniffed the air and stood the axe up on the ground. “I only smell a puppy now.”

”You’re right.” agreed Dogaressa doing the same with his own axe. Frisk figured it was safe now and quickly pet the two dogs. They both startled at the affection and stopped the fight. “Dogs can pet other dogs?!”

”This is amazing…” commented Dogamy. “Thanks weird puppy!” she exclaimed before walking off with the other dog to leave her alone.

Frisk was so glad when they left that she fell back onto the ground. She didn’t care if it was colder and that her clothes were getting even more wet. _I did it._

Sans found it really strange that the human knew what to do, knew how to solve the puzzle without the clue and on top of that the reset that happened. Apparently he would have to follow her more closely if he wanted to see exactly what had happened and how she was capable of doing it instead of the flower. If Frisk was the one doing them now that would explain why Flowey hasn’t done one in so long. _It also depends on how she uses that power…will she be like Flowey?_


	5. Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that this is a day late but I didn't have a whole lot of time to write last week. I had to finish my last big project for one class and that consisted of editing my short film and learning how to create fire in Adobe After Effects. It took a long time but it's done and I spent all of yesterday writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it and I did make it longer just to get things moving on past Snowdin.

Frisk was about to fall asleep when there was a slight throb of pain from her arm. She hissed as she moved it to look at the cut. _Oh yeah…I got hurt._ Frisk sat up and rolled the sleeve of her sweatshirt up enough to look at it better. _It’s not bleeding a lot but it still hurts. I need to get this bandaged up as soon as possible._ She rolled her sleeve back down and stood up. Apparently lying in the snow, getting cold and wet helped her body temperature go back down so she wasn’t shivering as much anymore. _Alright so I have to get to town, bandage my arm and warm up…and hopefully not die again?_ The concept that she had actually died was still surprising and hard to believe. She should have stayed dead but maybe her body had been more effected by being in the underground then she first thought. Not that she was complaining too much however, she wouldn’t purposely get killed to test it out either.

”It’d be more fun than watching you be nice to those skeleton brothers.” stated the voice with a smirk.

Frisk shook her head and was finding out quickly that this voice wasn’t her friend and never planned on it. Even if the voice led her to this place where she could meet nice people the voice had something else in mind. She really didn’t want to find out and tried to focus on where she was walking instead. There was another puzzle and after reading the sign she finished it with ease.

The sound of the spikes opening up caught Papyrus’ attention who was on the other side of them and looked on the human with shock. “You got past my trap?” he asked her with only a slight pause before speaking again. “But more importantly…is there enough left for me?”

Frisk really didn’t have to answer him but there was no way she could just keep quiet. Papyrus’ face showed his anxiousness and slight fear. _Fear? Is he really scared of me eating it all?_ “I left it behind.” she answered glad she was able to talk to him that time.

It seemed the correct time to do so because on top of hearing her voice, he was also excited to know there was some left for himself. “You resisted the flavor of my home cooking? Wowie human, did you do it to share it with me?” he asked. Frisk tilted her head slightly since that was definitely not the reason she left it. “Fret not! I, Master Chef Papyrus will make you all the pasta you could ever want!” he assured her before running a little ahead and laughing.

The voice whined, “Can we please kill him? He’s so annoying!”

 _He’s not annoying, he just has a lot of energy._ Frisk did find it strange how he could come to some of the conclusions he had but she wasn’t upset about them either. She would share the spaghetti with Papyrus any day as long as it wasn’t frozen to the table and she wouldn’t mind trying his cooking either. _By his love of spaghetti I think it’ll taste really good._

”Or it could be poison.” pointed out the voice.

_He won’t harm me._

”Says the brother of said skeleton.” it reminded her.

Frisk caught up to Papyrus quickly and noticed the next puzzle had the same mechanics as the last one. It had a lot more X’s to it though and snow that looked like it wouldn’t budge. She was starting to think about what to do when Papyrus spoke up breaking her concentration. “Human! You were taking so long to get here that I arranged the snow to look more like my face and it froze to the ground making it a different solution. Sans is not around to help so it will have to be I, The Great Papyrus!” he exclaimed and used some of his magic to make his cape fly behind him.

Frisk smiled and turned her attention back to the puzzle. After a few tries she was able to get the puzzle to deactivate the spikes. Papyrus was taken aback by her solving it without his help but ran off without much more thought about it. She walked toward the spikes and on the other side was Sans.

“I’m glad you solved it on your own, if I can get away with doing nothing I’d like too.” he smiled at her.

”I have a feeling you’re not as lazy as you try to make yourself look.” she stated and even though Papyrus also attested to him not doing much of anything Frisk just felt like he did a lot more than he let on. She really didn’t want to voice that thought out loud though since she wasn’t sure how he would take it. If she was right he could be offended or just play it off. If she was wrong, he could still be offended or just play it off. Frisk liked the idea of keeping it a secret and making sure that they didn’t get mad at each other.

Sans was surprised to hear her say that and laughed a little at the thought of not being lazy. “Well just wait until you get to know me more.”

Frisk nodded at that and smiled widely. “I hope that I can get to know you better. I want to be closer to you.” she declared without any hesitation but after the words came out of her mouth her posture stiffened and her face heated up. She quickly went on walking down the path and didn’t even attempt to look back to see how Sans was reacting to what she said.

Sans didn’t expect her to want to get to know him more let alone declare that she wants to be closer to him. It was hard to believe because the human couldn’t have been down here for that long and she was obviously on a mission so if she wanted to get it done in a timely matter she couldn’t waste time on him. He would have believed that if he didn’t see how quickly she regretted her mouth moving faster than her brain and quickly leave with a blush on her face again. _This kid is going to be the end of me._ Sans didn’t look at Frisk as she left him there and he made sure he looked completely normal before moving on ahead.

When Frisk got to the next puzzle she didn’t know what was in store for her and even after Papyrus went through his lengthy explanation, she still had no idea. She had to find the correct path but she couldn’t remember any of the colors and what they did except for a few, pink was safe and red was impassable. Papyrus did ask if she got the explanation but she had a feeling that no matter how many times he repeated himself, she would never remember it all so she just nodded her head as a go ahead. He flipped the switch and thankfully it was the exact two colors she remembered. The middle path was pink and the outer edges were red. She felt instant relief and after Papyrus took off she walked across the puzzle without any trouble.

Sans knew the puzzle had one solution every time so Frisk would have had no problem getting through. “Hey kid, as much as I like calling you by that nickname I think it’s about time I knew your name.” he stated.

Frisk’s eyes widened realizing that with all the puzzles, excitement with Papyrus and being comfortable to talk she hadn’t told him her name yet. “It’s Frisk.” she smiled a little.

”Well, it’s nice to be getting to know you Frisk.” he smiled widely.

”You too Sans.” she smiled wider before continuing on. Frisk came across a lot of snow sculptures of dogs and for the most part they seemed really well done except for the heads falling off. She looked at each one slowly as she walked along and soon came to a branching path again. Right in front of her was a puzzle so she decided to go down and found two very different sculptures. One was of Papyrus, he had a torso like a human, big muscles and abs. Frisk easily figured out that it was Papyrus who had done it and loved the touch with an extra scarf around his neck. She then looked over at the other one which was just a lump of snow. _Could Sans have made this? Why did he just make a lump?_ She still believed that Sans wasn’t all that lazy even though Papyrus kept bringing it up. _Maybe he used it as a pillow to wait for Papyrus to get done._ Frisk smiled a little at the thought of Sans sleeping while Papyrus worked really hard on his own sculpture. Her smile slowly faded though because there had to be a reason Sans was lazy and maybe she would be able to figure it out soon.

Frisk walked back up to the puzzle and this one only took one try. It wasn’t really that hard since she started from the top left X and just kept going in a circle around until she got to the middle. After that it was two more pretty easy fights, the Gyftrot had decorations put on him so she just took them off and the Greater Dog wanted to be close, pet and played with a bit. She had no problems with either of them but during the petting her arm hurt. Frisk remembered about the cut on her arm and lifted her sleeve to check on it again. It had bled a little more and obviously wasn’t healing well. _The cold is probably affecting it more than anything._ Frisk did her best not to use her right arm anymore and soon approached a long bridge. She could tell that the brothers were waiting at the other end of the bridge and when she got to the middle she stopped.

”Human! Get ready for your last dangerous challenge! The Deadly Gauntlet of Terror!” exclaimed Papyrus as a swinging spike ball, two spears, flamethrower, canon and a dog lowered from each side of the bridge. Frisk’s eyes widened at all the obstacles and couldn’t help herself as she quickly looked at Sans for help. Sans knew his brother had this “puzzle” but he honestly didn’t think he would use it on the human. He was pretty sure his brother’s goal wasn’t to kill them so maybe it just hadn’t clicked in yet the damage it could do. “When I say the word, it will fully activate! The spikes will swing, the spears will slice and the canon will fire until there is no possible chance of victory!” explained Papyrus with a wide smile. “Are you ready?! Because…I’m…about…to…do…it!” Each word was said very slowly but Papyrus never activated it and nothing changed. Frisk was beginning to think if he would ever say it even though she didn’t want to press her luck.

Sans was the next one to speak finally breaking the silence that fell over the group. “Well? What’s the hold up?” he asked his brother. He knew there was no way his brother would want to kill the human with how he was hesitating so he figured that teasing him about was a safe bet.

Frisk didn’t know about his plan though and felt a small amount of fear creep back into her body. “Hold up?! HOLD UP?!” yelled Papyrus. “I’m about to activate it now!”

Once again complete silence fell over them and nothing moved. “That doesn’t look very activated.” pointed out Sans.

”Well! This challenge!” started Papyrus as his face slowly fell into concern. “It seems like it would be too easy to defeat the human with.” he explained before his face perked back up. “Yes! That’s it! We can’t use this one! I’m a skeleton with standards! My puzzles are challenging and my traps are expertly cooked. We cannot use such a direct method to death, away it goes!” he stated and rose his arms as a sign for everything to disappear. Frisk watched the trap slowly raise back into the air and she let out a breath of relief. Papyrus turned his back on Frisk and Sans needing to stay strong with his decision. “Do not look at me like that! This was another victory for The Great Papyrus!” he boasted. After this last challenge there was only one other way to defeat the human and that was a fight. “Nyeh heh heh!” he laughed loudly and hurried off to prepare for it.

Frisk was still a little paranoid about the trap above her head and moved a little faster during the last half of the bridge. She looked over at Sans with a small smile who returned it. “You were right about him not hurting me.” she smiled glad she could put her trust in him.

Sans had to look off to the side with slight shame because he wasn’t sure of what his brother was going to do now that his traps and puzzles failed to deter Frisk. “Frisk…just do me a favor and make sure you understand blue attacks, alright?”

”He’ll…fight me?” she asked softly.

”Probably, my brother is really serious about becoming part of the Royal Guard, always has been and he thinks by capturing you it’s a one way ticket into it.” he explained fully for Frisk to make sure she understood. “Normally, yeah my brother wouldn’t hurt anyone but you are a different situation.”

Frisk could completely understand because if someone had a dream they should chase it even if she was the one that was in the way of it. She knew how to deal with blue attacks so it wasn’t going to be difficult to fight him if it came to it. “Thanks Sans, you really helped me out here.” she smiled and without much thought she moved to hug him. Her arm pulsed with pain again and she winced before pulling away from him.

Sans was able to see the pain in her face when she pulled away even though the sudden hug was quite distracting. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Frisk’s face flushed slightly as she grabbed her arm and rubbed it a little to try and will the pain away. “Nothing, don’t worry about it!” she smiled not wanting to ask for more help than he had already given her.

Sans furrowed is eye sockets and the permanent smile on his face actually lessened a little as he slowly looked the human up and down. If he wasn’t looking for it, it would have been easy to miss. The small tear in her sleeve and the small amount of blood he was able to see before her hand covered it. “Come with me.” he urged and actually began walking ahead of her.

Frisk would have been surprised with him walking right in front of her if it wasn’t for the sudden serious tone he spoke in. She was a little happy that he cared enough about her to see that she was in pain and on top of that help her. Well she wasn’t sure yet if he was going to help her but she was happy nonetheless. That’s only because you like him.” pointed out the voice.

Frisk’s face flushed slightly again as she walked behind him and was glad he wasn’t looking back at her. _Well he’s just really nice._

”That’s not the kind of like I’m talking about it.” teased the voice.

 _I don’t know about that._ Frisk really didn’t like the voice knowing that she might like Sans but it wasn’t like she could hide anything from it either. No matter how quiet it would get, it would always be there, watching everything. It sent a shiver up her spine and she took a deep breath to keep herself calm. The voice didn’t like that she was being nice and it also didn’t like any of the monsters so far. If the voice could also make her feel the same anger it did, then exactly how far could the voice go with her body? Could the voice take it over? How would she stop that from happening? Would she be able to have control of herself after that? Frisk felt her body shake again but it wasn’t because of the cold, it was out fear. _Do you want to hurt them?_ She was almost afraid to ask but if she at least knew the answer then she knew what to look forward to in the future.

The voice didn’t answer at first other than a small laugh, which soon turned into full blown laughter. “Of course I would! None of these monsters deserve to live! I only exist to erase what’s left!”

Frisk was so preoccupied in her mind that she ended up bumping into the back of Sans and quickly took a step back while shaking her thoughts away. “I’m sorry.” she quickly apologized.

Sans hadn’t looked at Frisk the whole time they walked until he had stopped and looked back at the human. She wasn’t really paying attention and he could tell she was scared of something but of what? Papyrus wasn’t that scary to withdraw into her mind and he hadn’t shown any violence toward her either. _What is she scared of? This kid is only adding onto the questions I have for her._ “Frisk? Is everything alright?” he asked her.

”Of course! I’m doing fine.” she lied through her teeth and instead of the usual happy smile it was strained.

If there was one person in the underground that knew that face the best, it was him. Sans was so grateful he was skeleton and his face sat naturally in a smile because he didn’t have to work on it like Frisk had too. He really wanted to know what was upsetting her and about the reset earlier. “You’re terrible at lying.” he pointed out and walked into the shop.

Frisk’s eyes widened since she didn’t realize it was that easy to see through her lies. If she was that transparent she hoped she wouldn’t have to lie anymore. When he walked into the building she blinked a few times and looked around. _When did we get to town?_ Sans poked his head back out and motioned Frisk to follow him. “Coming!” she said quickly stepping inside the building. It was warm, looked almost like a house and there was a bunny behind the counter.

Sans was already talking to the lady and paid for a cinnamon bun before he turned around to hand it to her. “Here, monster food has different qualities than human food. It helps us replenish our magic and soul, basically HP so it will help you with the cut on your arm.” he explained.

Frisk wasn’t too sure if it would help her out but she was kind of hungry after moving around for hours. She took the cinnamon bun with thanks and began to eat. It tasted so good and she closed her eyes to help savor every bite. When she was finished eating the bun she noticed her arm didn’t hurt anymore. She rolled up her sleeve again and the cut had vanished. “Wow…” she said softly.

”I’m glad to see it works the same way for you as it does us.” smiled Sans widely because now he didn’t have to worry about that but that didn’t mean he was done worrying about her, there were still unanswered questions. “I have to leave you now because I have other jobs to sleep at.”

Frisk smiled at the way he explained it and nodded. “I understand. I know you can’t follow me through my whole journey anyway, it’s okay. Thank you so much for helping me as much as you have.”

Sans smiled at that and ruffled her hair. “No problem, I’ll ketchup later.” he winked before walking out of the shop.

Frisk laughed a little at the pun and walked out of the store to not see Sans in sight. She felt a lot better after eating the food and she didn’t even feel tired. She continued on her way through the town smiling at all the people she talked too. There was a house that just screamed it was the skeleton brother’s home and couldn’t help from looking on it with a fond smile. It was a nice big house, it looked warm inside and she hoped that maybe she could see it. She definitely wouldn’t try going in there without one of them and since Sans had left somewhere she would have to find Papyrus. Papyrus was nowhere to be seen in town so she decided to just try leaving Snowdin and see what would be in store for her. _Maybe I could see the inside of their house another time._

Along the way her vision began to blur by a fog that was rolling in. It got worse the farther she got and just as she was about to quit and turn around she saw a flash of red and a tall shadow standing in front of her. “Human.” floated Papyrus’ voice toward her. “I wish to talk about something with you…something that is making it hard to choose what to do. Like finding another person who loves puzzles, a pasta lover and the desire to have a cool smart person think you are cool. These must be feelings you are experiencing right now!” Frisk couldn’t help but smile at that because she could have sworn he was talking about his own feelings up until then. Even if he was trying to talk about her own feelings she knew his words didn’t lie. “I feel sorry for you, feeling so lonely without anyone being your friend but fret no longer human! I, The Great Papyrus will be your…” he trailed off and even turned his back toward her. “No…this is all wrong. I can’t be your friend human! We are enemies and once I catch you I will be able to join the Royal Guard!”

Frisk really did hope that things wouldn’t turn out this way but the blackness that surrounded her didn’t agree. Papyrus soon stood in front of her and laughed. She looked at the options before deciding to flirt with him. She really didn’t want to insult him and that was the only option left.

”You’re fl-flirting with me?” he asked really taken aback and looked off to the side for a few seconds before focusing back on Frisk. “So you finally reveal your ultimate feelings?” he asked. Frisk was a little lost at that comment because she really only had two options and this was the nicer one. “Well I’m a skeleton with very high standards.” he explained.

”I can make spaghetti.” she enticed him and she really could. That was one of the first dishes her mom taught her to make because of how easy it was.

Papyrus looked shocked and his eye sockets widened. “L-Let’s date later!” he exclaimed and quickly threw a bone attack.

Frisk found it really easy to dodge his attacks and barely had to put any effort in it. She really didn’t want to fight him and she remembered a Froggit explaining that sometimes sparing was the only option. She steeled herself for a long fight just like with Toriel and began only sparing Papyrus. Papyrus began to think about their date, what to cook, what to wear and even began using some of MTT’s merchandise to help make himself be better for the date. Frisk was laughing a little at how enthusiastic he was about their future date. She really thought she was starting to get to him and it was a good thing because his attacks were getting more difficult each time he took his turn. The human tried sparing him yet again but was met with more bones. One finally hit her leg and she cried out in pain but quickly stood up trying to ignore it.

”Give up before I use my special attack!” warned Papyrus and did his best not to show how much it affected him that he had actually hurt her.

Frisk did her best not to get hit again even if it was more difficult to dodge now. She was able to do it and Papyrus kept taunting her that he would use his special attack over and over. It wasn’t until a few turns later that he finally tried to throw it but a dog had messed with his bones. She laughed at the exchange between Papyrus and the dog before Papyrus turned back to Frisk.

”Because of that annoying dog I will only have to do a completely normal attack.” he huffed and was definitely not pleased about it as he took his turn. True to his words, the bones were just as slow and easy to dodge from the first turn and she was so grateful for it. “Well…it seems you can’t…defeat me…” Papyrus breathed heavily and knew that he couldn’t go on for much longer. “I see you shaking in your boots! So I, The Great Papyrus will elect your mercy! I am sparing you human!”

Frisk was so glad to hear those words and quickly ran up to Papyrus to hug him tightly. “I spare you Papyrus.” she smiled softly and the blackness slowly faded away to them standing outside of Snowdin with the fog lifted.


	6. Skelebro's House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, looks like I can't keep a schedule but at least I'm getting these up at a decent pace. I did start another class and it's Acting for the Camera...whooo. I'm not really excited for it but it also doesn't ask for a lot of work at the same time so I hope I can keep working on this at the same pace.

As the blackness faded away Papyrus’ eye sockets were wet with tears. “Nyhoo hoo hoo! If I can’t defeat such an easy enemy like you Undyne will never let me into the guard and my friend count will remain stagnant!” he cried.

”I’ll be your friend Papyrus.” smiled Frisk softly.

Papyrus’ tears quickly disappeared as he looked down at the human. “I guess a friend like you is better than all the monsters in the Underground. You love puzzles, pasta and think I’m cool!” He could definitely live with just one friend if it was someone like the human. However, he also knew the long road ahead of her and hoped that she would rest before continuing on. Papyrus also couldn’t miss her leg being hurt even though she was standing strong like it was nothing. That’s when an idea popped in his head, an idea that would help his worry about the human and he smiled widely. “How about we go on that date now? I’ll be in front of the house!” he exclaimed before quickly running back toward the house laughing.

”Please don’t go on the date.” pleaded the voice. “I can’t stand much more of him.”

 _I like him._ Frisk’s leg also hurt so she definitely wouldn’t mind to sit down for a while until it felt better. She turned around and began heading toward the house.

Papyrus was standing out front and waved at her as she approached. “I’m so glad you could make it human! Now, I know that when you go on a date, it should be at a place I like and let me take you somewhere I spend most of my time.” he explained before walking to the other end of town. Frisk followed behind him and they got all the way to the tree before turning around to head back. She was a little confused as to why they walked all this way but when they finally stopped in front of the house she wasn’t angry, she laughed. “Here it is! My house! Let’s go inside.” he said hurriedly opening the door and stepping inside.

”He is so STUPID!” yelled the voice.

Frisk followed Papyrus inside and was getting better at just ignoring the voice altogether. There was no reason she should fight with him because no matter what either said, their opinions won’t change. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Her eyes widened at how big the house looked inside as well and slowly took it all in. There was a balcony to the second floor, a decent sized television, a kitchen, couch, table, sock and two rooms. It was an open space and showed a lot of the house without moving from the door. “This is amazing.” she said softly.

Papyrus smiled widely and looked proud that she liked their house. “I make sure it’s cleaned up since Sans doesn’t like to help with that very much. He still hasn’t picked up his sock.” he stated pointing to it. “Please look around while I begin cooking dinner!” he exclaimed quickly heading into the kitchen.

 _Dinner?_ Frisk didn’t expect him to cook dinner for their date but took the opportunity to start looking in the kitchen first. Papyrus had put on an apron and began working on making his spaghetti. She saw the sink was impossibly high and wondered how Sans would be able to cook. Even if she was a few inches taller than Sans it was still too tall for her. Frisk soon left the kitchen to begin scouting the living room. She saw the sticky note argument between Sans and Papyrus making her smile widely, the quantum physics book with a joke book inside, with a quantum physics book inside and a joke book inside. Frisk knew right away that this was a joke that Sans had done but even if it was a quantum physics joke the book did look official. _Does he like science?_

”We’re here dating his brother and you’re more worried about what Sans likes?” asked the voice reminding her the real reason they were here.

Frisk shook her head and set the book back down on the table before making her way upstairs. She looked at the doors and noticed a laundry room down the way. She first tried knocking on the one with police tape on it and a stop sign. Nobody answered so she figured it was Papyrus’ room and went over to the other door. There were lights that almost looked like fire slipping out from under the door and she knew that there was only one more skeleton that lived in this house, it had to be Sans’ room. Frisk paused from knocking on the door or getting close and the reason for that wasn’t the fire looking lights, it was just the knowledge that it was Sans’ room that held her back. _He probably isn’t there…_ Even with that thought she was still hesitant but finally the determination to get to know Sans better kicked in and she knocked on the door.

Sans was a little worried about his brother fighting the human and was really concerned when he didn’t just barge in. He quickly got up and opened the door before his eye sockets widened. “Frisk?” he asked.

Frisk’s voice caught in her throat for a few seconds because she didn’t think he would be home and had no idea of what to say. “H-Hi.” she smiled at him.

Sans felt instant relief when he realized that if Frisk was here that the fight between his brother and her had gone over well even though he was confused as to the reason she was there. “Heya kid, what brings you here to our humble abone?” he winked at her.

Frisk smiled and laughed a little at his pun. “Actually, Papyrus invited me to come over and is cooking dinner right now.” she answered not saying the word date in front of Sans even though she really didn’t think of Papyrus like that.

Papyrus was always a good host but there also had to be a reason why his brother would invite the human into their house. Sans looked her over carefully before spotting her leg. _She got hurt during the fight and he probably feels really bad about it._ “Our house isn’t too big so you probably saw everything by now huh?” he asked.

”Yeah, I was just seeing whose room was whose and then I was going to go sit down.” she explained even though her eyes tried to look past Sans to see his room. She was really curious about it because of the lights that flickered from underneath the door.

Sans could tell right away that she was trying to look in his room and blocked her view. “I think you should go rest, Papyrus will freak if he sees you still standing.” he stated and motioned to her leg.

Frisk looked down at it and nodded slowly. “He shouldn’t worry about it, he was just doing what he needed too.” she said before heading downstairs.

Sans glanced back at his room wondering if he should just stay in there or not but decided to shut the door and go sit on the couch next to Frisk. “It must not hurt that badly if you’re still walking on it.”

”No, it really doesn’t.” she answered before remembering about the book and picked it up to show it to him. “Do you like physics?”

”Nah, it’s just a joke.” he lied and hoped that Frisk didn’t see through it. She nodded a little and looked over the book again before opening it up. Sans looked toward the kitchen and could hear his brother still cooking. He grabbed the remote to turn on the television to see if MTT was on or not and thankfully the robot had just started his show.

Frisk set the joke book aside so she could flip through the pages of the first quantum physics book and just like she thought the book was an actual physics book. It talked about energy and she couldn’t help but notice some things written down along the edges of the words. They weren’t words, it was all symbols and as she tried to figure it out she only got more confused. She recognized some of the symbols but it was obviously a language she knew nothing about. Even though Sans said he wasn’t into physics there might be a chance of him knowing about the symbols. “Sans, what language is this?” she asked him showing him the page with the most symbols on it.

Sans must have gotten too engrossed into the television because he hadn’t noticed she kept the book in her hands and quickly looked over before seeing the symbols she was talking about. Thankfully he didn’t have to try to come up with a lie as Papyrus walked into the living room with a wide smile. “SPAGHETTI IS DONE!” he yelled.

”Thanks bro.” smiled Sans widely and took the plate he offered him. Frisk closed the book again and set it next to her so she could take the other plate Papyrus had. The taller skeleton than disappeared to make up one more plate before coming out to sit on the couch with them.

Frisk definitely didn’t feel like it was a date but she wouldn’t lie about it being nice to be in a warm house and resting. She couldn’t help but feel like that was the whole point of Papyrus talking about a date and then choosing his place. It made her feel happy to know that she did in fact make a friend with both skeletons and felt her body fill with more determination to save everyone in the underground. _How could the humans have hurt these monsters? I would never be able too._

The voice cackled a little bit and made her shiver like the voice was right in her ear. “I bet I can make you.”

Frisk’s hand shook as she took the final bite of the spaghetti and even though it tasted…indescribable she still ate it with gusto. “Thank you Papyrus, it tasted wonderful.” she smiled at him.

Sans did have to give the human credit for being able to stomach the pasta but the whole time she ate he watched her carefully. It was obvious she wasn’t done with the book yet and would probably ask again. He purposely made that book a joke so that his brother wouldn’t go perusing through it. He felt bad that he was keeping things from his brother but it was better not remembering some things and that’s why he was glad that Papyrus, like everyone else, forgot. “It sure looks like you enjoyed it because you finished before my brother.” smiled Sans widely.

Papyrus was glad that the human liked it and when he finished his plate he looked at the two. “Does anyone want seconds?” he asked and receiving a shake of the head from both. “That’s alright! There will be plenty more for tomorrow’s breakfast then!” he exclaimed before heading back to the kitchen.

Frisk picked up the book again and this time when she opened it she flipped to the back page. On the back of the book was a picture taped to it. In the picture was a young Sans and Papyrus standing next to another skeleton in front of their house. He had two cracks on his skull coming from his eye sockets and each one going in a different direction. “Sans…who is this?” she asked holding the book out for him to see.

Sans was keeping an eye on her but when she seemed to know exactly where the photo was there was no way to go about taking the book away without him looking more suspicious than he already was. He looked over at the photo and studied the cracked face slowly. If it wasn’t for this photo he might have forgotten years ago but every time he looked at it, the memories would always come flooding back.

_The three skeletons all smiled for the picture and the moment it was taken Papyrus quickly ran toward Grillby who was helping them out by taking the picture. “I want to see! I want to see!” demanded Papyrus trying to grab the camera and Grillby only lifted it higher so that Papyrus couldn’t reach. “That’s not fair!” he whined. Sans smiled at his brother’s antics and walked up to Grillby wanting to see the picture as well._

_The taller skeleton walked up behind the two and held his hand out for the camera. “Thank you so much Grillby.” he said as he grabbed the photo that came out from the camera and began to shake it. Once it was fully developed he looked it over and smiled wider._

_”Dad!” yelled Papyrus now just standing there with a frown and his hands held high in the air. Their dad smiled at that and bent over so he could hold the photo for his sons to see it. “Wowie! This is the best one yet.”_

_”Yeah, it definitely is.” agreed Sans with a quick nod._

Frisk really didn’t want to snap Sans out of his thoughts because whatever he was thinking about made him happy. She smiled at him and waited for him to come back to the present. Sans soon blinked a few times before focusing on Frisk again and a faint blue hue appeared on his cheekbones. “Sorry about that.”

”It’s fine Sans, I understand.” she said looking at the photo again. “You guys look really happy and you must have remembered something about it. Is he…your dad?” she asked hesitantly since she didn’t want to upset him either.

Sans glanced back at the kitchen before nodding quickly. “Yeah, he was.” he said and moved to grab the book from her so he could put the joke book back inside. He closed it and then set it back on the table.

Frisk knew right away not to ask any more questions about it because of the tense he had used in his answer. _They lost their father…_ “I’m sorry if I brought up bad memories.” she said softly.

”It’s alright kid but it would be better if you forgot about it.” he stated as he got up from the couch to go upstairs.

”Forget about it? Why? He’s your dad!” she exclaimed getting a little louder which instantly made Sans turn around with a phalange against his teeth. Frisk furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but kept quiet like he asked.

Sans smiled a little wider and put his hand back in his pocket. “Seriously, it’s okay to forget.” he assured her before disappearing into his room.

Papyrus soon came out of the kitchen and looked down at her leg. “Good! It seems to be healing quite nicely! I knew my spaghetti would hit the spot!” he smiled widely at Frisk.

Frisk smiled back at Papyrus and nodded, “Yes, it really did. Thank you so much.”

”Human, I think that since our date has gone on for so long that you should spend the night and gain the rest that you need after your tiring day!” he exclaimed happily and quickly motioned her to follow him. “You can sleep in my room!”

”Wait…where would you sleep Papyrus?” she asked him after getting up from the couch. She didn’t want him to be put out because of her when the brothers have already done so much.

Papyrus didn’t seem to think this far ahead and soon smiled widely. “Why the couch of course!”

Frisk looked at the couch and then at Papyrus who was still fairly tall before shaking her head. “I can sleep on the couch Papyrus.”

”Please do no-“ started the skeleton before he was interrupted.

”You’re too tall to fit comfortably, I will take the couch.” she pressed and even sat down stubbornly to keep him from arguing.

Papyrus laughed a little at her actions and nodded slowly. “Alright then human, I will get you a blanket and pillow.” he stated and only left for a minute before coming back with the objects.

Frisk thanked him and set up a makeshift bed on the couch before lying down underneath the blanket. Papyrus went up to his room so he could go to sleep and when his door closed she couldn’t help but feel relaxed. The house was so quiet and she felt safe. She thought back over the day and everything that happened. For the most part she understood it all, everything except for when she died. It did feel like her soul broke but it was so quick to feel the pain and wake up in the past while feeling it that she never truly felt dead. She shook the thoughts away and turned on her side so she could try sleeping.

Sans sat on his bed and at least took off his jacket and slippers to relax better. He didn’t feel like sleeping though because he wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of Frisk knowing about their dad. It sounded like she didn’t tell Papyrus about it and hoped that she never would. Then again she never did ask about Papyrus and if he knew. Sans also didn’t plan on Frisk getting to know him any better and yet he just admitted that it was his dad in the photo. He really hoped she didn’t ask him about it anymore and he moved to lie down on the bed to try to get some sleep. _It’s really not a good idea to get closer to her anyway, she wants to go back home and I can’t blame her._

Frisk was about to fall asleep when she suddenly shivered and felt like someone was watching her. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up to look around the room. A shadowy figure was on the wall behind her but no matter where she looked, including the wall behind her, she didn’t see anything. The shadow had a creepy smile on its face but when she looked at him with no sign of actually seeing him his smile faltered. She lied back down on the couch and closed her eyes trying to ignore the feeling that she was being watched.

The shadowy figure slowly came more into focus even though no one could see him and it was the skeleton from the photo, Sans’ dad. He looked on with slight sorrow hoping that if someone other than Sans knew about him that they would see him. It didn’t seem to be the case though and sighed as he slowly disappeared once again.


	7. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys here's some things I need to let you guys know. I have recently decided to make two videos (which I managed to get one done) before November 11th and because of this choice I am now behind on updating my story. I'm so sorry for this but it's a Halloween contest and I normally don't do holiday contests but I couldn't stop myself this time. If you guys are interested into seeing the video you can just send me a message. I feel kind of bad for promoting things outside of the Undertale fandom here so that's why I'm not posting a link.
> 
> This is the first part of my story that was inspired by the song Blood on my Hands by Nobody Beats the Drum. I'll let you guys know other songs that have specifically inspired me during this story when they come along. Thanks so much for being patient and I hope this update is worth it!
> 
> I did plan on being with Undyne in this chapter but it didn't happen. The nightmare lasted a lot longer than I expected but the next one might be a lot of summary to help move the plot along to the next meeting with Sans because that's how this story moves.

Frisk really wasn’t sleeping well and was constantly turning in her sleep. Her eyes soon opened and she looked around seeing that it was still early morning? It was kind of hard to tell while being in the underground but the clue that she had was that the skeleton brothers weren’t awake yet. She moved to sit up and kick the blanket off of her so she could try to remember what was upsetting her in the dream. _I can’t remember what it was…_ Frisk closed her eyes and set her hand on her forehead to try to help. Her whole body tensed when she realized that her hand was wet…and sticky. Frisk’s eyes snapped open as she slowly lowered her hand and lifted the other to see blood. _Blood? Blood?!_

With her hands shaking she slowly forced herself to her feet and could feel her breath shortening. _Blood…blood…blood._ It was a continuous mantra in her head as she looked back at the couch and there lied a bloody knife. Frisk’s eyes darted to the stairs and she could see a blood trail on the railing. She felt a lump growing in her throat as she slowly followed the trail of blood as it led her to Papyrus’ room where the knob was covered in blood. _No…I didn’t, I couldn’t have…_ Frisk’s breath hitched as she grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened it up.

At first she felt like it was okay because when she turned on the light Papyrus was sleeping with no sign of blood on him. Papyrus even shifted a little at the sudden light and rubbed his skull. “What’s going on?” he mumbled.

Frisk felt so happy to hear his voice but when she tried to speak her voice wouldn’t work. She suddenly felt a weight in her hand and she looked down to see a knife in her hand. It wasn’t bloody yet and she felt her feet moving toward the skeleton. Her heart began to race and she started to scream inside of her head. _GET AWAY FROM ME!_

Papyrus finally focused on the person who was in his room and smiled at Frisk. “Hello human! Is it-“ he started before noticing the knife. Frisk was crying as she continued to take step after step toward Papyrus and her face began to shift quickly between another one. The other face was still crying but it was black blood and a wide evil smile. “Human?” whispered Papyrus not sure of what to do because he had never seen this before.

 _STOP! STOP IT!_ Frisk screamed in her head and tried to regain control but the knife quickly came down onto Papyrus’ ribs. Strike, after strike, after strike she stabbed at the skeleton and her hands slowly covered with blood along with the knife. When she was finally able to stop she just dropped the knife onto the bed next to Papyrus who had stopped moving. _I didn’t do it, I didn’t do it! I didn’t want to kill him…I didn’t want this!_

Laughter could be heard to the side of her and when she looked over it was the same person who had helped her, the voice constantly in her head. “I told you I could get you to do it! It’s so easy to take control when you’re sleeping.” he cackled.

Sans and Papyrus were both startled out of sleep from the screams coming from downstairs. The only reason Sans was there first being because of his ability to teleport but Papyrus was down beside him a few seconds later. Sans had no idea what was happening and wanted her to stop. She sounded so pained as she thrashed on the couch fighting something in her dream. He had his own share of nightmares but he was never the one to help someone else. Papyrus always had good dreams, thankfully.

”Sans! We need to wake her up!” snapped Papyrus quickly holding the human’s legs and had to nudge Sans hard to get him moving.

”Sorry Paps.” he apologized not realizing he wasn’t helping and quickly grabbed Frisk’s shoulders trying to shake her awake. “Frisk! Frisk! Come on kid you need to wake up!” Frisk’s body quickly stilled and the brother’s concern only grew as they watched her. It didn’t even look like she was breathing and Sans definitely began to panic at that point.

Papyrus slowly let go her legs not sure of what to do now but didn’t notice the breathing problem that Sans did. “Is she…okay?” he asked.

Sans had to swallow the lump in his own throat to try and sound normal for Papyrus. “Yeah, can you go get a glass of water?” he asked him and his voice slightly shook but not enough for Papyrus to catch. The younger skeleton quickly got up and headed to the kitchen. “Kid…you need to wake up.” he said softly and moved a hand over her mouth. Sans couldn’t feel anything and he quickly grabbed her shoulders again to shake her. _You need to breathe, you need to breathe! Just wake up!_

Frisk slowly wrapped her arms tightly around herself and cried louder. “Please stop, go away…please.” she pleaded with the voice.

Sans furrowed his eyebrows when he heard Frisk pleading and looked over her face slowly. “What is happening to you?” he asked softly.

Frisk suddenly had a name appear in her head and looked up at the figure who was slowly making his way over to her. “Chara, I don’t want to do this.”

Chara froze when he heard his name and wondered how she found that out suddenly while he had a flashback. _”Chara, I don’t want to this.” whispered a young goat as he looked at the yellow flowers in his paws._

Sans heard Frisk’s words again as she whispered them and his eye glowed blue. Even though he didn’t know Chara very well himself the few times he ran across the human child he had an unsettling feeling with him. His father also talked about Chara in the same fashion how he didn’t trust him either which only made him worry more about Frisk. He used his magic to grab at Frisk’s soul to force her awake. “Frisk!” he yelled.

Frisk was so startled to hear Sans calling her name that she finally snapped herself awake and sat up quickly nearly bumping heads with Sans. Sans backed up in just enough time while letting go of her soul and his eye returning too normal. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and looked at her hands before looking at Sans again. Frisk’s heart was still beating fast and she curled up moving away from him.

”Human! I’m so glad to see you awake!” smiled Papyrus widely as he walked back into the living room.

Frisk shook her head and quickly set her forehead on her knees hoping she was actually awake. They were both alive and worried about her but she couldn’t trust it, not right now. _Let me be awake, let me be awake, let me be awake._

”Frisk?” asked Papyrus as more concern crossed over his face.

Sans wasn’t sure what was going on but he turned around to grab the water from Papyrus. “Hey, I’ll take care of her okay? You can go to bed.” he assured Papyrus.

Papyrus shook his head and crossed his arms. “I need to make sure she’s alright.”

”I know and I will okay? I can handle this because I have learned from you, the Great Papyrus.” he smiled widely and that seemed to help him feel a little better as Papyrus smiled widely.

”Good! Then I will take my leave and prepare a special spaghetti breakfast for her!” he exclaimed and headed upstairs to plan it.

Frisk was starting to realize that she was okay and that she was finally awake this time. She slowly looked up from her knees and saw Sans looking at her the same way Papyrus had. Her head dropped back down to her knees and she tried covering her head with her hands. _Why am I being such a pain for them? They’ve only ever helped me and now they’re more worried than ever. How am I supposed to help them if I can’t even deal with my own nightmares?_

”Kid.” tried Sans to get her attention but Frisk stayed in her own little world completely ignoring him. He waited a few more seconds before trying something else, “Frisk?”

At the sound of her name she tensed up again but at least her heart seemed to calm down. She slowly looked up from her knees to look at Sans for a few seconds and then to the side again. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.” she apologized softly.

Sans furrowed his eyebrows at that and set the glass down on the table. “What are you sorry for? Everyone has nightmares.” he assured her. Frisk quickly shook her head and when she tried to hide her face again Sans set a hand on her cheek. Her eyes were wet because she was trying not to cry or at least not tell him what she “did”. “It’s okay to tell me what happened, I’ll listen.”

Frisk looked over his face slowly and couldn’t help a few tears from falling down her cheeks. “I dreamt that I…I killed Papyrus.” she said softly and looked away from him. “I don’t want that to happen, I really don’t but he keeps hinting that it will eventually.” She really didn’t expect to start explaining things so easily and it was probably because it was Sans. He just felt like the type of person that would listen intently to whatever it was, even if she was talking about something as mundane as the weather forecast.

”Who are you talking about?” he asked wondering if he had just heard wrong or if he should once again rethink his plans about the human.

”My mom and I were in an accident on the mountain, Mt. Ebott. I couldn’t get her to wake up and there was this voice who promised that they could help me. I didn’t want to be alone and I figured if the voice was leading me somewhere safe that they were good. It only got worse when I met you and your brother. It’s started to show me how much it hates everyone and how much it even hates me.” she explained moving to rub her arms as a way to comfort herself and laughed hollowly. “I guess I just got myself into this problem and you shouldn’t have to help me. I can figure it out.”

Sans did find it strange that Chara would be able to talk to her so far away from the mountain but it probably related to a human’s soul. They were always powerful in their own right and able to exist even after the body died. “Do you know their name?”

Frisk nodded a little but looked confused as she thought about it. “The voice never told me his name it just kind of…popped up in my head. Which probably isn’t good because the voice wants to use my body to hurt everyone and I’m scared.” she admitted. Sans really didn’t know what to think of all this information but if Chara wants to hurt everyone and to use Frisk’s body then there’s no way he could really leave her alone. “I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t be saying these things to you, you already helped me out so much.” she apologized again and wiped at her face to make sure she didn’t cry anymore. “Heh, I don’t even know why it all just slipped out.”

”My brother has always said that I’m a good person to vent too, maybe it was just my listening charm.” he winked at her wanting to see her smile. Frisk was usually happy and to see her so sad and still trying to put up a front didn’t feel right to him. He wanted her to smile again so he would have to tell her a joke, one of his best. “Why did the skeleton stay out in the snow all night long?” 

Frisk smiled at the thought of hearing one of his jokes and shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, why?”

”Because he was a numbskull.” he answered with a wide smile on his face. Sans watched as her face lit up and laughter deep from her gut came out. Frisk obviously needed a good laugh because she couldn’t stop even as her eyes watered and her cheeks reddened. He couldn’t help but feel extreme pride at how well his joke was timed and how hard she was laughing. His cheeks had a slight covering of blue as well by the time she began to catch her breath.

”I’m sorry but that’s exactly what I needed.” she wheezed and took a couple of deep breaths to help fill her lungs up again. “Thank you so much Sans, you’re always so nice.”

Sans nodded at that and moved to stand up, “Can you handle sleeping by yourself now?” he asked her.

Frisk quickly nodded not wanting him to worry or lose more sleep because of her. “Yes, I’ll see you in the morning.”

”Good night.” he stated turning around and heading back upstairs to his room.

Frisk waited until he was in his room and lied back down. She stared up at the ceiling and began to think about what she needed to do. It was obvious she made the brothers worry more about her now than ever and the only way to stop them from worrying more would be to leave. They would probably be upset, especially Papyrus since he promised a delicious breakfast but she hadn’t done anything for them. She was planning on releasing all the monsters but other than that she couldn’t do anything for anyone. _They are all so nice and even though I’m scared of dying…again, I just want to return the kindness. I also don’t trust myself sleeping here anymore…_

The human continued to think about her next action for a couple hours and soon stood up from the couch. Her body filled with determination to return the favors she had received from all the monsters and since there was only one way, she shouldn’t be wasting anymore time. She gathered up her belongings and went toward the door. Frisk grabbed the doorknob but before she opened it up she looked back at the doors. “Thanks guys.” she smiled softly and her gaze drifted toward Sans’ door. _I really hope I can run into you again._ She opened the door and left the house to continue her journey.

By the time morning came around and Papyrus had woken up to make breakfast, Frisk was long gone. Papyrus went to walk downstairs but didn’t even make it halfway down before noticing the empty couch. “Human?” asked Papyrus quickly finishing his descent and then looking in the kitchen. “Human?!” he asked louder and headed back upstairs to Sans’ room. “Sans!” he yelled and knocked on the door loudly.

Sans didn’t answer right away and because of it Papyrus forced himself into his room and ignored all the clutter. He walked right over to the bed and shook his brother until he finally woke up. “What _is_ it Papyrus?” he snapped a little not wanting to sound like he was frustrated but he just wanted to sleep, especially since he was able to sleep so well this time.

”Where is the human? She’s not here anymore!” he exclaimed and that quickly woke Sans up.

”What are you talking about?” he asked and cursed himself for actually sleeping well and not realizing that Frisk might try to leave.

Papyrus didn’t like how Sans was out of the loop as well and quickly left his room to get changed. “Sans! She must have left! You know the next area is Waterfall!” he yelled loud enough for Sans to hear.

Sans was changing into his casual wear as well but it didn’t click until Papyrus came back to his room dressed in his battle body. “Undyne…” he said softly.

”I know but I can’t stop her.” stated Papyrus clenching his hands together. “She left without even eating breakfast.”

”Don’t worry bro, I’m sure she’s good. She did get past us remember?” he pointed out. “The Great Papyrus isn’t beaten so easily.” he smiled widely and was glad to see his brother start to smile again.

Papyrus nodded in agreement, “Yes! If she beat me she can beat anyone! Even if it is Undyne!”

Sans was glad to see him not as worried and quickly pat his shoulder before heading out of his room. “I’ll go on ahead to my other post and you can get in contact with Undyne.” he smiled.

”Great plan brother! I will call you later!” he exclaimed and quickly ran out of the house to go catch up with Undyne.

Sans was glad he was willing to split up and his eyes narrowed a little as he took a shortcut. _Why did you leave during the night? Were you that worried about hurting Papyrus or something else?_


	8. Beginnings of Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am done with those videos and I worked really hard on getting this chapter up. it is twice as long as you're used too but if for some reason you guys don't like longer chapters just let me know.

Frisk believed she left the house in enough time to give her a decent lead just in case that the brothers tried to go out and find her. She didn’t want them to find her since she believed that was the only way to keep them safe from her. There had to be someone to help her with Chara being in her head but until she could find them this was the better option. It was obvious Chara wanted to hurt the skeletons and out of everyone, including Toriel, she had met so far she didn’t want them hurt the most. She back tracked to use some of the gold she found in her belongings to buy a cinnamon bun for breakfast before heading toward Waterfall.

The fog was just as bad as it was when Frisk ran into Papyrus and had to fight him. She honestly thought it was the ice’s fault that was in the river and there never seemed to be a break from the large ice cubes. As Frisk began to feel warmer air the fog began to go away. Frisk realized that the next area must be a lot warmer which is how the ice cubes were melting to help create the fog. Her body definitely welcomed the warmth and when she finally got away from the snow and seeing a couple waterfalls she decided to take a quick break. Maybe it was because she didn’t really sleep the night before or it was just so warm she felt like sitting down for a few minutes.

Frisk sat down next to the river and dunked her cupped hands into the water to splash some water on her face. The water felt nice and it helped wake her up a little bit as well. She smiled and moved to sit down to take off her shoes and socks before putting her feet into the water. _I know this isn’t how to keep my lead on the brothers but it feels nice to relax again._ As she soaked her feet she realized how nice it would be take a warm shower to completely soothe her body and get clean but this was going to be the best she could get.

After a few more minutes of soaking her feet she soon pulled them back out and gave them a few minutes to dry before putting everything back. She looked over at the rising sun and bit her lip a little. _I probably wasted too much time._ Frisk did her best not to look down on herself for the much needed break and continued walking onto the next area. The first person she came across was a monster kid. He also asked if she was a kid because of her sweatshirt since kids always wore stripes. She didn’t really have time to answer and mostly listened to him. The next monster she came across explained the flower that was right next to him. It was an echo flower and it repeated the last thing it hears over and over. She smiled a little and walked over to the flower who just repeated what the monster had just said.

Frisk turned away from the flower and spotted Sans at the sentry station. _There wasn’t anyone there a few seconds ago! And why does it have to be him?_ She bit her lip tightly as she slowly approached the sentry station.

Sans had just teleported to this station and when he looked over to see Frisk walking toward him he couldn’t be any happier. There was so much relief at seeing her safe and sound that he smiled widely at her while feeling his body relax. “What? Haven’t you seen a guy with two jobs before?” he asked trying to keep her relaxed because she didn’t look happy to see him yet and that kind of hurt. _She really was running away from us._

Frisk fidgeted on her feet and looked down at the ground. She was unable to keep eye contact with him and continued biting her lip. “I’m sorry…” she said softly.

Sans would have missed her apology if he wasn’t on edge waiting to see if she would bolt or stay. “Sorry? There’s nothing to apologize for. Papyrus was the one that was most worried when he found you gone but that’s only because we couldn’t warn you of what’s up ahead.” he assured her and moved to get out from around the sentry station. “With two jobs that means I can get twice as many breaks. I’m going to Grillby’s, do you want to come with?”

Frisk was taken aback by him not being angry and even though she knew Grillby’s was back in Snowdin and her journey was in the opposite direction she felt like she should at least listen to what he has to say. He listened to her last night and if it would help put Papyrus’ mind to rest she would do it. “Okay.” she nodded.

”Great, I have no qualms with pulling myself away from work.” he stated and moved to start walking away from Snowdin. “Come on, I know a shortcut.” he said and offered his hand out for her.

”Shortcut?” she asked hoping he did since he was facing the wrong direction. Her face heated up a little bit as she grabbed his hand, noticing he wore gloves and followed after him. In a blink of an eye she found herself right in front of Grillby’s and couldn’t help from looking around to make sure they had truly arrived back at Snowdin. “Wow…what happened?” she asked.

Sans laughed a little and shrugged his shoulders before entering the building. Frisk wished that he would have answered but didn’t push it either as she walked inside after him. As they walked up to the bar, everyone in it welcomed Sans and made a few jokes about him. She smiled at the warm atmosphere that the bar had and how everyone knew Sans. “Get comfortable.” he assured her and sat down on one of the stools. Frisk sat down next to him before hearing the familiar sound of a whoopee cushion. She giggled a little before laughing louder at how easily Sans had fooled her. “You have to watch where you sit, some weirdos like to put whoopee cushions on the seats.” he smiled widely so glad to see her relax. Frisk soon calmed down in time to see Grillby come walking toward them. He didn’t say any words but apparently Sans could still understand him. “Do you want a burg or fries?” he asked her.

”Burg please.” she answered and said it the same way he did. Grillby nodded a little and walked toward the back to start cooking the burgers. Sans then turned to face Frisk a little better who seemed to tense back up and refused to look him straight in the face. “So…why did you leave so early this morning?” he asked.

Frisk focused on her hands as she began to twiddle her thumbs. “I needed to continue on my journey.” she answered keeping her voice soft.

”It had no relation to your nightmare?” he prodded.

Frisk swallowed the lump in her throat and dared a quick glance over to Sans. He didn’t look upset or angry, just worried and non-judgmental. It did help a little at putting her more at ease with answering the question. “It kind of was.” she slowly admitted. “I don’t know if or when Chara could take over my body and the last thing I wanted was to hurt you two. I really like…” she started as her face started to heat up. “I really like you two and I didn’t want to lose control.”

Sans could understand all of that but it wasn’t like Chara had shown any sign of taking her body over other than in her dream. “Has he tried when you’re awake?” he asked.

”I felt his anger when I was solving Papyrus’ puzzles but other than that, no.”

”Then for now I think you’re okay.” he assured her. Grillby came back out and set down the two plates of burgers. He walked away and went back to cleaning the glasses that had been used. Sans smiled widely at the food, “Papyrus hates the food here because it’s too greasy for him.” he declared. “I love it because Grillby is a good cook and lets me have all the ketchup I want. Do you want some?” he offered holding the bottle out to her.

Frisk shook her head, “Sorry, I don’t care too much for ketchup.” she explained.

”More for me then.” he smiled and opened the bottle to chug it. Frisk watched and her eyes widened as she watched him down the whole bottle of ketchup. She actually felt a little sick as he soon as he set the bottle down onto the bar. “Listen, have you come across a talking flower?” he asked her.

The atmosphere seemed to darken at just the mention of a talking flower and Frisk felt like everything around them darkened to where it was only the two of them in the building. “Yes.” she answered wondering if he knew about the same flower she did.

Sans saw the way that her interest was piqued and how intently she was waiting for more from him. It definitely made him realize that she had seen the specific yellow flower he had in mind and that only concluded his hypothesis about her having the power to reset. He knew that Flowey wouldn’t give up that power on his own accord so either she took it unknowingly or it had something to do with Chara. There were so many more questions that just kept coming and hardly any answers. He opened his mouth and meant to start talking about echo flowers but apparently, the rest of him didn’t agree. “Flowey the flower.”

Frisk’s eyes widened and quickly nodded. “You know about him?” she asked.

”Uh…yeah I do, he’s been a menace around here and I believe he’s been bothering Papyrus as well. It whispers flattery, encouragement, advice and predictions.” he explained taking a deep breath and just accepting the fact that since he started talking about him he might as well continue. “It’s weird huh?” he asked and Frisk nodded in return.

_I’m glad Papyrus is having a better experience with Flowey than I did. But why would he be so nice to Papyrus?_

”I don’t trust Flowey so keep an eye out and try to avoid him at all cost.” he warned and the atmosphere seemed to lighten up a bit. “Before I take off, I need to tell you about Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard. She’ll be relentless with finding and killing you so be careful. It’s the same person who is giving Papyrus warrior training and that’s what we wanted to warn you about.” he explained as he slid off the stool. Frisk turned in her seat not wanting Sans to leave just yet because she wanted to know more about Flowey. If there was information that could help her out with the next confrontation it would be lovely to know but Sans didn’t even turn around once as he talked to her. “Oh, by the way, can you foot the bill?” he asked. Frisk began to move to pay for it but Sans finally turned around again shaking his head with a small laugh. “Don’t worry about it...Grillby! Add it to my tab.” he said before waving goodbye and leaving the bar.

Frisk smiled softly as he left the bar and was glad for both warnings. She already knew Flowey wasn’t good but knowing that there was a difficult enemy ahead weighed her heart down some. _I hope I can get past her as well._ The knowledge of there being a strong and nearly impassable enemy made every step out of the bar difficult but when she stepped outside and started walking back to Waterfall she passed the brother’s house again. She paused in continuing down the path to look over the house and remember all the comfort and kindness they had. The brother’s worry and Sans’ antics lifts all the weight on her heart and is able to continue her trek through Waterfall.

Frisk didn’t see Sans at his sentry station the second time she came through and wondered if he went to tell Papyrus that he had found her. She was glad he didn’t make her stop her journey and she was also glad that he didn’t try to say she needed a companion. Toriel did help her through the runes for a little bit and she made it to Snowdin by following after brothers but that didn’t mean she couldn’t travel alone. It seemed pretty forward to get through the Underground after all. The room right after Sans’ second sentry station was a huge waterfall with rocks falling down. It was a little scary but the only other path was down below. From here she could tell it just winded around in a square and there was an echo flower. She couldn’t help but be curious as to what it heard last so headed down toward it. “I swore I saw something…behind the rushing water…” it whispered.

Frisk slowly looked over at the waterfall and moved closer to it. When she was close enough she could see the glint of a lens. _Another camera? Who set these up?_ She shook her head trying to just ignore it as she climbed back up to continue walking. The next area had a lot of tall grass, it was so tall that her head couldn’t even look over it. _Why couldn’t I be taller?_ Frisk started to walk into the grass but stopped when she heard Papyrus’ voice.

”H-hi Undyne! I’m here with my daily report!” he stuttered at first and just the stutter alone made Frisk on edge. Papyrus had never stuttered while she was around them so how exactly strong was this Undyne? “Uh…regarding that human I told you about earlier.” There was a pause before Papyrus continued. “Huh? Did I fight them?”

_Why is the other talking so low?_

”Y-yes of course I did! I fought them valiantly!” he declared and Frisk could just imagine Papyrus’ stance with his scarf billowing behind him. “What? Did I capture them? W-w-well no, I tried very hard Undyne but in the end, I failed.” Even though it would have cost her life, she would have done anything to keep Papyrus sounding as dejected as he did. “W-what? You’re going to take the human’s soul yourself?! But Undyne, you don’t have to destroy them! You see…” Frisk didn’t like how quiet it had gotten and she could almost feel the intimidation from where she was hiding. “You see…” tried Papyrus once more and another long pause. She didn’t want to think a monster would harm another but she was scared for her friend. “I understand.” sighed Papyrus. “I will help anyway that I can.”

Frisk felt so bad that she had to put Papyrus in the position he was in and yet couldn’t feel grateful enough to know that she did make a good enough friend that he would try to defend her. _Thank you Papyrus._

”Didn’t you hear him you idiot?!” snapped Chara. “He said he would help Undyne the best that he can! He’s planning on stabbing you in the back! You should have done it before he could.” he chided.

 _He wouldn’t do that._ Frisk would never think Papyrus would hurt her intentionally after becoming friends and ignored Chara’s continuous jabs. She couldn’t hear if anyone had left so she decided to give it a shot and take a few steps forward. The rustling of the grass caught Undyne’s attention and her quick heavy footsteps to the cliff side quickly stopped Frisk’s movement. Frisk really didn’t want to look up but curiosity was killing her. She ducked down a little bit just to make a hundred percent sure she couldn’t be seen over the grass and looked up. A bright blue spear was summoned in the hand of a person dressed in knight’s armor. Undyne looked very closely at all the grass before the spear disappeared and she backed up into the shadows.

Frisk still didn’t chance moving until her legs were starting to give out and stood up straight again. The rustling that it created didn’t bring footsteps back to her so she headed out of the bushes. Monster kid was apparently still following her and was excited at the way Undyne looked at her. She wasn’t but she didn’t want to ruin his fun so she kept quiet and let him freak out before taking off in front of her. Monster kid tripped on his way out and she saw how he didn’t have any arms to catch himself. She probably should have noticed earlier but she didn’t see the impracticality of the way he was born until he tripped. _He needs to stop running._

”And you need to start killing.” snapped Chara.

Frisk continued to the next room to quickly solve the puzzles and meet a new face. He was easy to pass and right before she could go through another doorway her phone rang. She furrowed her eyebrows and opened up the cellphone. “Hello?” she asked.

”Hello human!” yelled Papyrus so glad that he had found her number.

”How did you-“ she started.

Papyrus swiftly interrupted her, “I kept dialing number combinations until I got yours!” he smiled widely. “Anyway, what are you wearing?” he asked.

”My usual clothes?” she answered with a slight question in her voice.

”Are you still wearing your ribbon?” he asked.

Frisk nodded at that and set her hand on the ribbon. “Yes, I am.”

Papyrus smiled widely at that, “Okay so you’re wearing a ribbon. Wink wink.” he said out loud and hung up the phone.

Frisk was thoroughly confused at this point but slowly put away her cellphone before going through the doorway. The next room had a lot of echo flowers which were all telling their own story. She didn’t want to speak up and make the echo flower say something else. When it came to the last one she leaned in close with a smile but it didn’t talk at first. She frowned a little wondering how an echo flower didn’t have anything to repeat. Just as she moved to get up the flower finally spoke up except it wasn’t in words. It was a dark, haunting music and repetitive with the same four note chord. The octave would switch back and forth and her body just froze. It was the creepiest music she had heard so far in her life and after the initial shiver the goosebumps on her arms stayed. _What is this?_

The darkness began to creep around her almost like she was going into a battle but instead of the usual enemy symbols began to appear in front of her face. “Frisk can you hear me? Can you understand me?” As the symbols appeared a weird beeping that was muffled and low sounded almost like a voice at the same time and stopped when the symbols stopped. Frisk’s fear only continued to grow since she couldn’t understand what was happening or the monster that was trying to communicate with her. “Do not be frightened, I will not harm you.” Gaster continued again but after seeing Frisk react in the same way he sighed and decided to stop. She heard his music and could hear his voice but there was no point if she couldn’t understand.

As the darkness began to fade Frisk finally made a connection with the symbols. They were the same type that she had saw in the physics book at home. “Wait, you’re Sans and Papyrus’ dad?!” she asked surprised she could find her voice and her fear was slowly disappearing.

Gaster’s hope was rekindled when she remembered the symbols from the book but after starting to fade back into the void he couldn’t stop it. “Frisk, my name is Gaster.”

Frisk watched as the darkness continued to fade and she had a feeling she knew what that meant. “Wait, tell me your name! How can I help you?! Are you really still alive?!” she asked wanting to tell Sans that their dad was still here, that they could help him.

Gaster did his best to summon up his magic one more time before he disappeared completely and two purple hands appeared in front of Frisk. They quickly signed some letters before his presence was gone. Frisk frowned a little and did her best to recall her knowledge of sign language. She hadn’t used it since elementary but after imagining the hands a couple more times she finally got it. “Gaster…your name is Gaster.” she said softly. Even though she couldn’t feel Gaster around anymore she waited a few more minutes to see if he could come back before she continued onward.

The next room she walked through had scriptures on the walls explaining how monsters ended up in the Underground. She still hated reading about it even more and wished that humans were more accepting. Her kind had gotten better but there were still so many that would always result to violence and hate before kindness. Frisk was glad that she could prove to everyone she had met so far that she wasn’t like some of the humans and they could change.

Frisk continued on as the path began to turn into a long dock. She found it strange and the lighting made it difficult to see what was ahead of her. The sound of a rushing object made Frisk jump back in just enough time to avoid a blue spear landing in front of her. Her blood ran cold as she looked to the left and saw Undyne appear through the shadows. _Oh no…_

Undyne summoned up three more spears and threw them at her. Frisk began running at full sprint so far keeping ahead of them. When the path wound up and down she slowed down a little knowing that the loss of momentum would change where the spears were thrown. She did her best to keep Undyne guessing and avoid all the spears so far. Frisk’s legs were screaming at her by the time she came across more tall grass and quickly dove into it. She stayed as close to the ground as possible and moved through the grass. Undyne began walking into the grass and Frisk froze. The only movement was Undyne until something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

That movement caused Undyne to bolt toward it and quickly grab it. Frisk was even holding her breath as Undyne picked up the Monster kid and set him back down before turning around. She waited until the footsteps faded completely and slowly stood to her feet shaking a little. Her legs felt like lead and she hated it as she forced her body to move again. When she got out of the grass Monster kid was right behind her. He was freaking out about Undyne touching him and she just gave him a soft smile letting him finish before taking off in the same manner as before.

Frisk decided to rest back against the wall and close her eyes. She needed some kind of a break in order to continue and if she took a quick nap it wouldn’t hurt. However, the paranoia of Undyne chasing after her kept her awake and she soon stood up. Her legs felt a lot better and she took a deep breath before moving on. There was another piece of cheese that seemed even more impossible to obtain on a table and the echo flower was repeating the squeaks from the mouse. It helped settle her nerves a little bit to help her walk and when the hallway seemed to get longer she stopped again. _What now?_

The hallway she was in felt different than the rest of the world and when she tried to look back it was blackness. When she looked forward again there was a gray door in the middle of the hallway and at the end was more blackness so she went for the door. She opened it up and stepped inside to see Gaster. Frisk knew it was him except for some minor changes and she quickly went up to him. “Gaster, can you hear me?” she asked.

Gaster could definitely hear and understand Frisk but he was wondering how she got there. He knew he was in the void and the little room was the only structure in it. The skeleton knew she was the human to change things for the Underground so her being in the void wasn’t good at all. Before he could speak though he felt his body disappear and was really curious now to know what was going on with the void. He had tried many times to get out but each failure put him back into the darkness. _Maybe it’s Frisk and her determination that is causing the void to act differently._

Frisk’s face fell when she saw Gaster disappear but she still waited around for him to come back for a few minutes. When there was no sign of him coming back she headed back out the door and down the hall. After a minute of walking she soon felt the air change again to what she was used too and saw Sans standing next to a telescope. She looked back and farther in the distance was the cheese on the table. _Where did I go?_

”Frisk?” asked Sans seeing her coming toward him but then she turned around to look back.

”What?” she asked turning back toward Sans before blushing a little. “Sorry, I…” she started before biting her lip. _Should I tell him? I don’t want him to get upset._

Sans could tell something was up with her but he knew the best way to get better is a distraction. “Do you want to look through my telescope?” he asked. “It’s only 5G.”

Frisk furrowed her eyebrows but stepped up to him. “Sure.” she smiled moving to get the money out.

”Nah, it’s okay kid, you can look through it for free.” he assured her. Frisk’s smile widened and stepped up to the telescope. When she looked through it all she could see was red though and pulled away in confusion. There was a red ring around her left eye and Sans was trying his best to hold in his laughter. Frisk looked at him with a small smile not having a clue what was on her face but it made his laughter stop right away and a light blush show on his cheekbones. “I’m glad to see you smile, you looked a little unsettled.”

 _I want to tell him but there’s not anything to say other than I saw his dad and he tried talking to me. I don’t remember any of the symbols only his name and that isn’t enough._ Frisk shook her head, “I just ran into Undyne.”

Sans was hoping she hadn’t but found it commendable that she didn’t die. “How’d you get away?”

”Running.” she answered honestly. “And she grabbed Monster kid instead of me in the grass.” As she thought about it she realized that she was really close to getting caught but luck was on her side.

”Well, just remember that someone cares about you.” he reminded her not wanting her to get hurt but he couldn’t be with her the whole time even if he was starting to think he should be.

Frisk smiled at that and nodded. “I know Sans, thank you.” she said before going over to hug him. Sans returned the hug and tightened his grip for a few seconds before pulling away. “I hope to see you again soon.” she smiled before continuing on and to avoid talking about Gaster. She wanted to know more about how to help him or where he was so that it would be useful to Sans. There was a path going up and the guy was selling nice cream. She quickly bought two before heading back to Sans. He didn’t leave like usual so she figured he would still be there and he was. Frisk smiled widely and headed over to Sans holding the nice cream out to him. “You look very nice today.” she complimented him and there was a slight tinge of red to her face.

Sans didn’t think she would come back but smiled widely and accepted the nice cream. “Thanks kid.” he smiled and began to eat the nice cream. The two enjoyed the nice cream in silence and Frisk soon rubbed her left eye feeling a little tired from all the running. When she pulled her hand away there was some red on her sleeve. She blinked a few times and rubbed around her eye some more getting more red. It finally clicked as to where it came from and laughed. Sans was focusing forward and staying in his own thoughts so when he heard Frisk laughing he looked over and saw how she found out about the red circle around her eye. He laughed a little too and moved in front of her to quickly help wipe the rest of the red away.

Frisk’s face heated up more as she looked at Sans’ eyes while he concentrated on cleaning her eye. When Sans finished up he noticed how Frisk was staring at him and pulled away quickly rubbing the back of his skull. “Thank you.” she smiled. “I’ll see you farther down the path again?” she asked.

Sans could hear the hope in her voice and he was quickly nodding before he spoke up. “Yeah, I’ll see you again.”

”Good.” she smiled and began walking away again. The next area took a long time to get through because of all the winding docks. It was a pretty room with more echo flowers and glowing rocks in the ceiling. She kept looking around in awe and up in the air thinking about how close they looked to stars. _I’m glad they have some beautiful areas down here._ Frisk was amazed how long the Underground was because it still took a few more rooms before she got to another winding dock. The whole way there though there was still scriptures on the walls about the war of humans versus monsters. She stepped up to the last one before the wooden pathway and read it. _In the end it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful and us monsters, too weak. Not a single SOUL was taken and countless monsters were turned to dust…_ Frisk bit her lip as she looked away and closed her eyes tightly. _I’ll make sure this doesn’t happen again._ The thought filled her with determination and continued onto the wooden path.

When she stepped onto the path several circles of light that reminded her of Undyne’s spears appeared around her. She was correct in thinking it was the captain again when the spears shot from the ground. Frisk took a sharp breath and Undyne appeared on the path next to the one she was on. She looked over for a few seconds before the circles appeared under her feet and she quickly took off running again. It was difficult to see where she should go while looking down at the ground to make sure she didn’t run right over a circle. Her panic soon got the best of her and she continued running when she should have stopped. The last spear grazed her leg and she yelled out in pain. She didn’t even have time to look at it either as more circles appeared right under. Frisk began running again and doing her best to keep calm to avoid another mistake.

The path soon came to a long hallway and there were no more spears being thrown at her. Frisk was so glad until it came to a dead end and she bit her lip. There was only one way to go now and she looked back with uncertainty. She took a deep breath and began to head back toward Undyne. Undyne soon showed up in front of her and her heart beat faster. There was nothing coming to mind on what to tell Undyne to get her to stop and on top of that she couldn’t get her voice to work. She continued breathing heavily as the monster approached her but it stopped. There was soon a sound of spears appearing but they weren’t in front of her. Frisk was about to move again when a line of spears came from above her and landed in between them. The walkway shifted under her feet and she looked down before up at Undyne again. She couldn’t tell what she was thinking as the walkway broke apart and she began falling backwards into the darkness.

Falling this time was a lot different than when she came to the Underground. She was sure this time she was going to die because she was moving fast and didn’t feel like she was slowing down. Frisk closed her eyes and waited for the impending doom.

_”It sounds like it came from over here.” said a voice and was followed by footsteps coming closer. “Oh! You’ve fallen down haven’t you?” it asked sounding really close now. “Are you okay?” There was silence this time around and the voice continued. “Here, get up.” More silence followed the voice but apparently, someone was talking to it. “Chara, huh? That’s a nice name! My name is…”_

Frisk blinked her eyes open and could feel solid ground beneath her. _Was that a memory from Chara? And when did I land?_ She could feel the sting in her leg still and hissed as she tried standing up. She decided to stay on the ground for now and pulled her closer so she could look over the wound. It wasn’t bleeding anymore but there was dried blood all the way down to her shoe. _I need more monster food, that helped me before._ Frisk soon fought through the pain and stood up so she could get to the next store. She could see after a few steps most of this walk would be in water but it was better than sitting here in pain.

The water was a little cold but after a little while of walking her body temperature lowered and it felt okay. _At least it’s not as cold as Snowdin._ Frisk passed many piles of garbage and soon came across a cooler. It didn’t look like it was damaged and if she knew humans well enough, they had a tendency to throw away things before looking inside so she did. She saw a package with the words Astronaut Food in it and she began to look it over. Apparently, it was freeze dried, Neapolitan ice cream and it wasn’t past the expiration date. She definitely wanted to try it even if it wasn’t monster food and she opened up the package to eat. It tasted exactly like Neapolitan ice cream and even though the texture was different it was still filling. When she stood up her leg didn’t hurt and she looked down using some of the water to get rid of the blood. _It still healed? Maybe it’s the magic in the Underground?_ There was no way she could reason it on her own and decided to wait to ask Sans.


	9. Battle of Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys! I hope you don't mind that I went back down to a smaller size of chapter. I really did try writing like I did with the last one but it was difficult so unless I get motivation like I did for the last one the chapters will probably stay about this size, especially if you want them up in less than two weeks. Thanks for still sticking around and hope you enjoy it~.

Before Frisk could get out of the water, a dummy possessed by a ghost jumped in front of her and demanded a battle. Apparently by giving a hug to the dummy in the ruins was a bad idea because he didn’t like it. If it wasn’t for making a friend with Napstablook she probably would have never gotten away from the dummy because the ghost was the one who stopped the fight. Frisk felt grateful and accepted his offer to come visit his house. While she was looking for his house she found a house that was shaped like a fish and the dummy was outside on a pad. She ignored the dummy again and eventually found his house. It was quaint and he was a welcoming host no matter how much he doubted himself. She was perfectly okay that he didn’t have food and almost fell asleep on the floor. Frisk thanked him before she left the house and continued on her way.

Even though she didn’t need anything from the store she still stopped in to see who was there. The old turtle was a lot of fun to speak with but there were some interesting facts that she learned about. After being in the Underground for so long the monsters were starting to take a positive prophecy and turn it into the end of their lives. She hated hearing that the monsters were starting to look down on things that much even though so far the ones she had come across seemed to still have a positive outlook. The old turtle did let Frisk know that Undyne had recently been in his shop looking for her and was reminded she couldn’t let her guard down at all.

When she saw the next few scriptures she was hesitant to read them. Frisk didn’t want to continue reading their sad past but finally worked up the courage to do so. This time it just explained more about the exits and entrances, how they were sealed, and how to break the seal. _So the only way to escape is to be a monster with a human soul or destroy the seal with seven human souls. That means…I can’t…_

She felt tears well up in her eyes and closed them tightly. _I can do it, I know I can still do it._ There was no way she was going to let anyone stop her from helping the monsters and she knew she had the determination to back it up. Frisk took a couple more minutes to get herself composed and then continued on the path.

The room was very dark and if it wasn’t for the little mushrooms that lit up the path after being touched she would have never found her way through. She did find an interesting enemy while in the room, it was called Temmie. Frisk loved the little cat monster and even though she didn’t have the flakes that the monster desperately wanted she still got past Temmie. The next room was about the same except this time she had little lights to activate and they didn’t last long. It made the maze ten times more difficult to navigate and a lot of it was fumbling through the darkness to make sure she didn’t run face first into a wall. Frisk eventually found her way out but it was just knee deep into water again. She grumbled at that and found this was the only thing she hated, wading through water. Her eyesight had adjusted to the darkness by the time she came to a dead end and saw an echo flower. “Behind you.” it slowly said and whatever light wasn’t working before quickly turned on.

Frisk blinked and rubbed her eyes as she tried to adjust to the brightness. When she could finally look behind her, Undyne was standing there. _That explains why it was so dark, it was to trap me._ She was frozen in place as she watched Undyne approach her.

Undyne soon stopped and stood up tall. “Seven, seven human souls.” she started. “With seven human souls, our king, King Asgore Dreemurr, will become a god. With that power Asgore can finally shatter the barrier, he will finally take back the surface from humanity, and give them back the suffering and pain we’ve endured.” There was silence between them so that Frisk could fully comprehend what was just said. “Understand, human? This is your only chance for redemption, give up your soul...or I’ll tear it from your body.” Undyne quickly summoned a spear and took the middle guard stance.

Frisk’s eyes widened as Undyne took slow steps toward her before picking up her pace. Just as the fight was about to start Monster kid jumped out of the bushes in the wall, “Undyne! I will help you fight!” he yelled. Monster kid looked between Frisk and Undyne confused since there wasn’t anyone else to fight. “Wait…who’s she fighting?” he asked before his cheek was grabbed and pulled on. Undyne was dragging him away from Frisk so she could talk to him.

 _If it wasn’t for Monster kid, I would have already been dead._ Frisk wasn’t stupid, she could see that every time Monster kid showed up Undyne would always make sure she would stop. She obviously didn’t want to fight in front of the kid and was trying to keep it a secret that she was the human, the human they needed. Frisk eventually got control of her body again and walked back toward the dark maze. She spotted a new path heading up and had to wade through water twice more. The hallway she was walking through contained more echo flowers of passing conversations except this time there was no appearance of Gaster.

The bridge she came across after the flowers was small in width and a board missing in the middle where the support beam had been worked on a few times. Frisk slowly walked across the bridge not wanting to fall off since it also didn’t have any places where she could hold onto. She was almost across when there was a voice behind her. “Yo!” it yelled and she didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was. As footsteps approached her she slowly turned around and Monster kid soon stopped a few feet away. He seemed to be lost in thought for the most part as he turned to look out into the darkness. “I know I’m not supposed to be here but…” he started facing Frisk again. “I want to ask you something.” Monster kid looked down at the ground shifting on his feet. “Man I’ve never had to ask this of anyone before…you’re human, right?”

Frisk nodded at that, “Yes, I am.”

”Man I knew it!” he exclaimed before looking ashamed. “Well, I know it know I mean because Undyne told me to stay away from the human. I guess that makes us enemies or something but I hate being mean so you should say something mean so I can hate you.” he stated even though it was already hurting him that he would have to hate her. She hadn’t spoken to him up until now but he really did like hanging around with her.

”I’m sorry Monster kid, I can’t say anything mean.”

Monster kid laughed nervously and sighed. “Guess I’ll have to be the one to do it huh?” he asked. “Yo! I…I hate your guts!” he yelled quickly to get it over with. The few moments of silence between them ate alive at his nerves and soon spoke up again. “Ah man, I’m such a turd. I’m gonna go home.” Monster kid took a step back before turning around to run off. His foot slipped where the board was missing and rolled to the side. He yelled out and quickly bit the bridge to save himself even though he couldn’t get back up. “Wait! Help!” he yelled and it was muffled as he didn’t want to lose his grip on the bridge.

Undyne walked into the scene and she was caught off guard by what she saw. Frisk ran over to Monster kid as fast as she could and bent down to help grab Monster kid and slowly pull him up. “You need to be more careful.” she said still trying to catch her breath by how much that scared her.

Monster kid heard Undyne taking a few steps closer to them and turned around. “Y-y-y-yo d-dude!” he stuttered and took a deep breath. “Stay away from my friend!” he managed to yell without stuttering. Undyne slowly backed up until she finally turned around and left them alone. “I’m glad she’s gone now and I’m also glad for you, you saved my skin! Guess being enemies was just a nice thought.” he laughed. “We could just be friends anyway! I also should be getting back home before Undyne really does tell my parents where I’ve been. Thank you again human.” he stated turning around and slowly walking away that time so he wouldn’t trip and fall.

Frisk smiled at Monster kid’s words before turning around to walk down the path and she soon came to a tunnel. On top of the mountain the tunnel went through was Undyne looking forward. She did have slight hope that she didn’t know she was here but that was quickly shut down as Undyne spoke up. “Seven human souls and King Asgore will become a god.” she said before turning to the side. “Six is how many we’ve collected so far, understand?” she asked fully facing Frisk. “Through your seventh and final soul this world will be transformed. First however, as is customary for people who make it this far I will explain our tragic story. It all began…” she soon trailed off and glared down at the human.

“You know what?! Screw it! Why should I tell that story when you’re about to die?!” she yelled loudly and jumped down to the ground in front of Frisk. She took off her helmet and she stared her down. “You’re standing in the way of everybody’s hopes and dreams. Alphys’ history books made me believe humans were cool with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen but YOU?! You’re just a coward hiding behind that kid and running away from me!” she accused. “Let’s not forgot your goody two shoes shtick either! Ooooooh! I’m making such a difference by hugging random strangers!” she mocked Frisk. “Now, let’s end this! I will show you how determined monsters can be!” she yelled loudly and summoned a spear to quickly attack Frisk.

Frisk barely dodged to the side and Undyne quickly threw a green spear at her. It hit her in the chest and instead of hurting her it just knocked the wind out of her. “As long as you can’t run I will win.” laughed Undyne and began throwing spears at her. She found it really difficult to dodge all of them and there was another green spear that knocked the wind out of her again. Frisk fell to the ground coughing and trying to get back on her feet. She was only met with more spears and a few finally pierced her body.

That death wasn’t as painful as she thought it would be but like before with the two dogs, she woke up right before the fight and as she stood up Undyne jumped down in front of her. Undyne began the fight again and even though she could dodge a few more times the green spears just kept coming and making it easier to be killed. After a few more deaths Frisk finally decided to try something else. Undyne kept telling her that as long as she was green she couldn’t run away and this time she focused on the green spears. When she was able to dodge it she took off running because staying there wasn’t doing her any good. Undyne was so caught off guard by it that she even got a good distance apart before the fish monster ran after her.

Frisk didn’t want to stop because if she did Undyne would definitely catch her. She was too focused on running to remember about the green spears and one hit her square in the back. She cried out as she fell to the ground feeling all the air leave her lungs. _I forgot about the green spears!_ The heavy footfalls stopped behind her and she slowly turned around. Undyne didn’t look happy about their attempt to escape and her breath was a little quicker. _Running is the answer._

Thankfully she had another chance as she woke up at the entrance of the tunnel. Frisk really shouldn’t be seeing these deaths as another chance but she couldn’t help it. She wasn’t dying and staying dead so she might as well make the best out of it. Her actions of continually going toward death could be named as determination but at the same time it could be seen as having no fear of death.

Undyne jumped down as Frisk stood up so that the fight could start again. Frisk was quick to dodge and run away from her. This time she was able to dodge the green spears as she ran away from Undyne and even though she felt her body tiring as she reached the Hotlands she didn’t slow down. She spotted a sentry station and a familiar body sitting behind it. _A third job?!_ Frisk was going to stop and talk to him but she heard him snoring. She quickly moved on past Sans and crossed a bridge. It swayed a little bit and even though it was over a lava pit she didn’t slow down.

As she got to the other side of the bridge a spear nailed her in the back again. She coughed as she turned around a little to watch Undyne slowly approach her over the bridge. Undyne was breathing heavily in the armor and she kept slowing down as she got to the end of the bridge. “Armor…hot…so hot.” she said softly before falling to the ground.

Frisk was still trying to catch her breath and glad that Undyne was tired as well. She stood up shakily and then it clicked. _Her armor is hot, she’s a fish, and she’s in a place where there’s lava._ She quickly looked around herself and noticed a water cooler. Frisk didn’t dwell on how convenient it was and grabbed a glass of water before moving to pour it on Undyne’s neck. That was a good place to help cool her down and then when she came back with a second she poured it on her face.

Undyne’s eyes fluttered before she snapped awake and pushed Frisk back from her. Frisk fell onto her butt and quickly scooted away. “You…you!” yelled Undyne getting ready to yell and attack again but she kept thinking back on everything she saw Frisk do. Frisk never hurt Monster kid, never tried to hurt her, and on top of that she even made sure she was hydrated when she passed out. _Let’s go watch Undyne beat up some bad guys! She wouldn’t hurt anyone that’s innocent!_ Undyne heard Monster kid’s voice from the few times she was watching and walking behind them. She growled and stared Frisk down for a little longer before walking away without another word.

Frisk let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and collapsed back onto the ground. While Undyne was heading back Sans opened his eyes to see what had happened. He saw that Frisk was left at the end of the bridge and Undyne was stomping away. Sans knew that she had finally made it to Undyne when the world began to reset and reset a lot. After the first few times he tried teleporting to his sentry post in Hotlands to only be reset back in Snowdin. Just as he was about to give up he finally stayed in Hotlands and knew that mean Frisk was staying alive longer. He quickly made his way across the bridge to look at Frisk’s face and smiled. “Hey lazy bones, I don’t like competition when it comes to laying around on the job.” he teased.

Frisk’s eyes snapped open when she heard his voice and quickly stood up. “Sans? You’re awake!”

”Yeah, it’s impossible to sleep when Undyne isn’t happy and stomping so loud.” he stated and helped Frisk up to her feet. Sans was really glad to see that she was still determined after all those deaths and began to wonder if she was afraid of it anymore. He couldn’t really approach the matter either since he didn’t want her to know that he knew about the resets.

”I can see that.” she nodded because she wouldn’t be able to sleep if she ever heard anything close to that sound again. “You have three jobs?” she asked.

Sans nodded at that and shrugged his shoulders. “It pays the bills and think of all the breaks I get.” he smiled widely. “This post was actually the first one I had because it’s close to the lab.” he explained but also stopped himself at that point. “You won’t have much trouble with the Royal Scientist Alphys but you should be wary of her creation, Mettaton.”

Frisk was glad to hear more advice and quickly hugged Sans. “Thank you, I’ll be careful.” she promised.

Sans was getting used to her hugs by now and this time around he wrapped his arms around the human to return the hug. “Good, I’ll catch up with you again later.” he said being the first to pull away.

Frisk began to walk away but then thought of something so she turned around opening her mouth to ask a question. She stopped when she realized that Sans had disappeared and smiled a little. _I’ll try next time._ It would be nice to have a companion on her way through the Underground and if Sans just continued to pop up along her path he might as well join her. Frisk smiled at the thought and walked up to the lab. The building was huge and she hoped that once she was inside she wouldn’t get lost. She also noticed a path straight to the castle but it was blocked by two guards she would rather not get close too. There was another path going down and she checked it out to meet the River Person. He was friendly and offered her a ride but she turned him down so she could go back to the lab. _Well, I guess it’s time to meet Alphys._ Frisk walked up to the lab and the door opened without hesitation so she could walk inside.


	10. The Dinosaur and Robot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the lateness on this chapter but it can be rather difficult to focus on a story when trying to finish an assignment for an online college class and the only way to finish that assignment is for your classmates to post a link to their work so you can write about it in your paper. =_= I'm really not a happy camper and hope this next class doesn't try anything like that and I mean, for fuck sake! Why make a student's work depend on the classmates in the class when it's not even a group activity?! I'm frustrated, really wish it was Christmas break and hey got a new chapter up!
> 
> Now onto the actual chapter instead of ranting about my life. Yes, I'm still basing this pacifist run on my first run of the Undertale game. I went into it blind and didn't know about saving the spider donut and didn't know that Alphys was giving away free answers until I was nearly dead! Yes, I'm that dense sometimes. Either this next chapter will have the twist that I've been mentioning in comments or it will just be a chapter of these two idios (Sans and Frisk) working their way to a confession. I don't really see this being the only thing happening but who knows! I don't know and I'm not sure that's a good thing. Anyway, I'm done rambling and hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

The lab was completely dark except for the light of Hotlands behind her and a dim glow ahead but the light Hotlands gave disappeared when the doors closed. Frisk stayed still as she blinked and rubbed her eyes waiting for them to adjust a bit more. When she was finally able to see at least an arm’s length in front of her she began slowly walking forward. The dim glow was the only guide she had and as the room widened she saw where the light was coming from. It was a huge television screen and on the screen, was her face. Her eyes widened as she quickly tried to look and discern the location of the camera but couldn’t spot anything in the dark. _This is the person who’s in charge of the cameras and watching me._

”That’s exactly why I don’t think we should trust her.” pointed out Chara.

Frisk barely kept quiet that time still believing that if she ignored Chara he would go away. She really didn’t like the idea of being watched but there was nothing she could do either and slowly started walking away from the glow. It was a lot harder now to walk and she moved very slow in hopes that she wouldn’t run into anything or trip. Frisk froze when there was a sound of a door opening and the lights turned on. Her eyes quickly shut trying to adjust to the brightness once again.

Alphys looked over at Frisk quickly before taking a second look. “Oh my god. I didn’t expect you to get here so soon! I haven’t showered, I’m barely dressed and it’s all messy! Oh my god…” she continued to ramble bouncing on her feet and looking around at all the things she could have fixed before Frisk showed up.

Frisk finally adjusted to the light and looked on the dinosaur with confusion. _She’s…freaking out because I’m here too soon? She should have known I was close if she’s been watching me._

Alphys eventually calmed down and turned to face Frisk again. “Umm…H-h-h-hiya! I’m Dr. Alphys, Asgore’s Royal Scientist.” she introduced herself and the stuttering seemed to get worse. “B-b-b-but I’m n-n-not one of the b-b-b-bad guys!” She should be a boss monster because even the Royal Scientist before her was one but her? There was no way she could defend herself if thrown into battle which is the only reason why she was still here. She has seen everything Frisk has done, except during Undyne’s battle, and knew that it would be safe to confront the human.

Frisk looked back at the television and pointed to it. _Why have you been watching me?_

”Actually…yes I have been observing you since you’ve left the ruins.” she quickly answered and thankfully didn’t stutter. Her nervousness was catching up to her though as she began to wring her hands together. “T-t-t-the last few humans w-w-who have fallen have been d-d-d-dangerous.” she slowly explained trying to control her stutter again. Alphys took a couple of deep breaths before continuing with a smile. “Your fight…friendships…everything that I’ve seen over the screen has started making me root for you.”

_It’s still a little creepy to know someone has been watching me this closely but she obviously means no harm and trusts me._

”You trust way too easily.” stated Chara.

”With my knowledge of Hotlands I can get you straight to Asgore’s castle!” exclaimed Alphys before squeezing her lips together and puffing her cheeks out a bit. Alphys knew it wouldn’t be so easy and knew that it would be hard to tell the human about the one little problem they had. “U-u-u-um…there is one, tiny little p-p-problem.” she started and tried smiling at Frisk but Frisk knew there was something wrong, the smile was strained. “A long time ago I made a robot, Mettaton. He was originally made to be an entertainer but since we’ve had a few dangerous humans fall down…I s-s-s-sort of added a-a-anti-human features.” she stuttered and closed her eyes tightly.

Frisk knew what she was in store for now and why Sans mentioned how she should be wary of the robot beforehand. A robot also seemed to be a better killing machine especially since it didn’t feel tired like Undyne, merciful like Papyrus, and probably perfect in its fights. _This might be harder than Undyne._

Alphys could tell that Frisk didn’t like the answer and continued quickly to try and help her feel better. “Oh but when I saw you c-c-coming I instantly knew I had to take away those f-f-features!” Frisk began to look hopeful but Alphys’ face fell again. “Unfortunately I m-m-made a mistake…and made him an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood?” she asked a little afraid of what Frisk’s reaction would be. If it was up to her, she wouldn’t even trust herself because she was a mess and when she did try to help only made it worse. “But h-h-h-hopefully we won’t run into him!” laughed Alphys nervously and her face slowly fell again. _There’s no way the human will accept my help._

Frisk was trying to get her thoughts straight and as much as she would like to give Alphys an answer, her body wasn’t ready yet. She bit her lip a little and went over everything again. Alphys wanted to help and has extensive knowledge of Hotlands, she’s been watching her the whole time and rooting for her, she made a robot a long time ago, recently added anti-human features, and also made the robot worse by trying to help her. _Sans did say I wouldn’t have much trouble with her…_ Just as she was about to work on the courage to speak there was a loud bang and the room shook. Alphys tensed up a little as she listened to the sound continue to get louder and faster while the room still shook with each hit. Frisk didn’t like how she was concerned and quickly found out as a rectangle robot busted through the wall.

”Oooooooooh yes! Welcome beauties to today’s quiz show!” yelled the robot holding a microphone and waving his hand in the air.

Alphys’ eyes darted between the robot and Frisk as concern deepened on her face. “Oh no…this isn’t good.” she whispered.

Frisk honestly thought the robot would look more…human or monster like than it did but when she looked over at Alphys, she knew this was the robot she was had made. _I guess there’s no avoiding it._

Even though the robot said ‘quiz show’ she was still expecting a fight and was completely wrong. The robot did in fact host a quiz show with her as the contestant and she was trying her best at guessing the answers. Most of the questions she didn’t know how to answer and by the point she felt like one more jolt of electricity would kill her she actually looked at Alphys. Frisk felt stupid and foolish, she had been trying to guess on her own the whole time and Alphys was standing there giving her the answers. She began to pay attention to Alphys during each question and it really helped save her.

Mettaton soon gave a question that Alphys outright refused to answer, shaking her head and waving her arms. He only asked the question because he realized that Alphys had been helping her the whole time, even though she had missed most of the free answers. Frisk didn’t know who Alphys liked and answered honestly. Mettaton accepted it and ended the quiz show since the fun of the human dying was taken away thanks to Alphys. He left flying into the air and out of the lab while Frisk was left behind in confusion. She really did expect a fight but it looked like because the robot was initially built to be an entertainer, her death and pain would be glorified as part of a television show and seen by everyone in the Underground. Frisk felt a little sick at the thought of monsters cheering her death but also knew that not all monsters would be doing that. For all she knew, they might actually think it was movie magic to have a human and the human possibly dying.

”Well…that was certainly something.” smiled Alphys trying to make light of the situation since Frisk didn’t die.

Frisk nodded in agreement and now that the lab had its lights on she looked back behind her. She could definitely see the mess Alphys was talking about but it was only on the desk, not on the floor. The lab looked pretty good for her being so worried and soon looked back at the dinosaur. Alphys looked ever nervous and glancing at Frisk every few seconds. She wasn’t looking directly at her but it was obvious she was waiting for her to do something. _She already showed she’s willing to help me and if there was someone who knew Mettaton the most it would be her._ Frisk took a deep breath as she walked up to Alphys. “I’d like your help.” she said softly.

There was no way to describe how quickly Alphys’ face lit up as she turned to face Frisk completely but then how quickly it disappeared. “I’m s-s-s-starting to have second th-th-thoughts.”

”Why?” she asked her.

”W-w-well I don’t think I’ll be very h-h-h-helpful.” answered Alphys and turned her back onto Frisk.

Frisk walked up to Alphys and around so that she could see her face. “You helped me with Mettaton and you do know Hotlands. I believe in you to help me get to the castle.” she said softly.

Alphys looked up with wide eyes and she couldn’t find her words for a few seconds. “D-d-d-do you really m-m-mean that?” she asked. “You believe in me?”

”Of course I do and I know you’ll get me to the castle if you still wish to help me.” she said offering her hand out for Alphys to take.

Alphys felt more confidence right then than she ever had in her life and smiled at Frisk before taking her hand. “I’ll be glad to help you.”

Before Frisk was able to leave the lab Alphys wanted to keep in touch by phone and she had to upgrade it. She didn’t mind it and hoped that the phone would come in handy since she had barely used it. Her phone was definitely ringing a lot more as she navigated through Hotlands and it was mostly Alphys updating her status with thoughts about the current situation. It ranged from wondering how the battle with Undyne went and then to her talking about how she should be helping the human. Frisk didn’t really need her help through Hotlands, it was just a puzzling path and she worked her way through without much problems. Alphys did finally call her and helped her out when there were lasers and after the first call she began to call a little more.

Frisk soon encountered a dark room and when Alphys was able to get the lights back on Mettaton was standing next to a counter. He began talking about a cooking show and baking a cake. Frisk thought that this would be pretty normal as she gathered the ingredients but Mettaton said the last ingredient was a human soul. As the robot began approaching her with a chainsaw Alphys butted in with a phone call and changed Mettaton’s mind. She barely got the soul substitute in time and it was all thanks to Alphys installing a jetpack on her phone. Frisk really didn’t know why else she would need a jetpack but didn’t think about as she was soon able to carry on through Hotlands.

The next area had an elevator that took her to many different floors and sides of the floors. She slowly worked her way through it and as she was exploring one floor Sans was there at another post. _How many jobs does he need?_ Frisk walked up to Sans who smiled at her. “Hi Sans.”

”Heya kiddo, do you want to buy a hot dog?” he asked her and Frisk definitely felt hungry since the quiz show but hadn’t come across anyone selling food.

”Sure.” she smiled even though it was redundant since this was the gold that the brothers gave her anyway. Sans handed her the hot dog and slowly ate it. “Thank you.”

Sans smiled at that and was glad that she was getting along a lot better now. “So, how has the robot been treating you?”

”It’s not that difficult actually and Alphys is helping me each time I run into him.” she answered after finishing the hot dog.

”That’s good to hear, do you want another hot dog?” he asked holding it up and Frisk shook her head. “How about we play a game then? Let’s see how many hot dogs you can stack on your head.” he said wanting Frisk to stay relaxed and not worry so much.

Frisk nodded at that and smiled. “Sure.” she said and Sans leaned over to stack it on her head. One was easy enough as he soon grabbed a second one and placed it on top. She only continued to smile as Sans waited for the hot dogs to topple over. He soon put another on top and another. When he got to thirty he could only stare at the stack of hot dogs and Frisk with wide eyes. “I’m pretty good huh?” she asked with a smile and Sans really couldn’t say anything.

After a few minutes of Frisk waiting for Sans to speak up he finally snapped out of his daze and shook his head. “Yeah you are but thirty is stretching it so I’m not going to add another one, sorry kiddo.”

”Okay, this was a lot of fun.” she smiled and moved to take a few steps. The hot dogs swayed but stayed on her head. When she tried to turn around though that’s when they fell and she couldn’t help but laugh.

Sans was laughing behind her as well and shook his head. “Man, I never thought I’d see it raining dogs.” he smiled widely.

Frisk laughed louder at his words and moved to pick up the hot dogs. “What are we going to do with these anyway?” she asked.

”I wouldn’t worry about them.” stated Sans waving his hand. “Just go ahead.”

”Alright.” she said standing up and coming back over with the few hot dogs she had picked up. Frisk couldn’t help but stare at Sans as she stood in front of the post and smiled softly at him.

Sans raised an eye socket and could feel his face trying to blush as Frisk stared at him. He shifted a little behind the post and looked to the side. “Frisk? Is everything alright?” he asked.

Frisk snapped out of it and her face instantly reddened. “Oh…yeah sorry, everything’s fine. Thanks again for the laughs.” she said before hiding her face and walking away quickly.

Sans glanced out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction and couldn’t help but smile widely. _She’s definitely cute._

The next few puzzles did get progressively harder and Frisk found herself stuck on one for a long time but eventually got passed it. She eventually came across two guards that were at first going to help her to a safe location before one of them realized that she was the human Undyne talked about. The fight was really interesting especially when she found out that one of them was pining for the other and by the end of the fight the two went to go have some nice cream together. She couldn’t help but smile fondly as the two of them walked away. Frisk was glad she could help someone out like that and continued on the path. There was soon another dark room and before the lights even came on she knew what was happening.

When the lights did come back on Mettaton was broadcasting where she was and talking about needing a news story. Frisk went around and eventually picked the picture of his new form. That made her really curious and wished that she could see it a bit better in the photo as well. Mettaton began talking about how good of a choice it was before it turned into a bomb. In fact, all of the news items were bombs and now she had to diffuse them or the big bomb would go off. Thankfully, she didn’t have time to get overwhelmed as Alphys explained she also had a bomb defuse as part of her phone. Frisk thought once again about how strange of an addition it was to have that since this was the first time she ran into bombs but pushed it aside to focus on the task at hand, not dying. Alphys and Frisk managed to defuse all the bombs including the big one before the timers ran out. Mettaton wasn’t too pleased this time around as he left but Alphys was extremely happy.

”We did it!” she smiled widely after Frisk picked up her phone. “I can’t believe we did it! We’re such a good team.” Alphys was definitely getting more confident and happy with herself as Frisk went on her journey and even if the upgrades she gave her phone were strange, she was happy that they all worked out. “I m-m-m-mean you’re doing all t-t-the work but we’re s-s-s-still good.” she stuttered again.

Frisk actually hoped that she wouldn’t look down on herself after achieving the win that they just did but understood at the same time. “ _We_ are a good team.” she assured Alphys.

Alphys smiled at that and nodded, “Thanks Frisk and when you get to MTT Resort the elevator there will take you straight to the castle, I hope everything goes like you expected.”

”Thank you once again Alphys.” she said before hanging up the phone and moving on. The next fight was really difficult and by the end of it, it was all just a misunderstanding. Frisk did buy a spider donut at the beginning of the game and because of that Miss Muffet stopped her attacks. It was just in time too because Frisk was so tired and at the end of her rope with all the dodging and staying ahead of her pet. She couldn’t be more grateful for the spiders from the Ruins vouching for her and when Muffet explained the person who gave her all the money to attack her, she had a feeling that it was Mettaton. There was no reason to dwell on it though because it was part of the past now and she focused on making it to MTT Resort.

Frisk knew that things were good the moment she saw the lights of the resort coming into view and they were even better when the familiar, dimpled smile skeleton was standing there. She definitely felt her chest tighten a little bit and a wide smile appear on her face to match the skeleton’s. Her steps slowed though as she approached Sans and her mind slowly came to the realization that she liked him. Chara did ask about it before but it didn’t really click in until now. She was really hoping to see him again, she loved seeing his smile, he always made her smile, and the way her chest tightened. _I really do like him._

”Hiya kiddo.” he smiled at her. “Do you want to grab some grub before you go to the core?”


	11. All on the Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this ended up being a long chapter and I made it that way because of all the summarizing. I also figured that most people who are reading this has either played the game themselves or has watched someone play it. If you are confused I'd suggest finding a no commentary video walkthrough on the game to help focus mainly on the story and game but if you like someone reading it I'd definitely suggest Steam Train or Jackscepticeye. Also, I want your guys' opinions on what you think the twist really is and the poll will be up until the new chapter if you wish to participate. http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=585346e2e4b0bad20eb626b2

Frisk was really glad that there was always an excuse to hang out with him and she could definitely use some of the monster food to replenish her health. She was also feeling extremely tired but pushing through it so that she wouldn’t have to go to sleep. Every time she died she got some energy back and the food she was able to buy to eat helped out as well. None of it compared to a good night’s rest though and she probably had been going for at least a full day now. A meal with Sans sounded really good and smiled widely at him. “Yes, I’d love to.”

          

Sans was glad to hear that she was willing to come with him again and wasn’t a stranger to skipping out on sleep. It was obvious she was doing exactly that and with all the resets, he could see how she believed she was making it okay without sleep. He was definitely tired of reliving the same things over and over again but had built up some kind of tolerance to it by now. At least she wasn’t doing it on purpose and it only seemed to happen when she died. He hoped it stayed that way. “Great, I know a shortcut.” he motioned behind him and offered his hand. Once Frisk took it he walked toward the alley next to MTT Resort and they soon found themselves inside of an empty restaurant. Frisk found it strange that their table was already set and that nobody else was there. She was only able to look around for a few seconds before Sans spoke up again. “So, you’re nearing the end of your journey huh?” he asked.

          

”Yes, I am finally getting there.” she smiled a little, so glad that it would be done soon and she wouldn’t have to die anymore.

          

”You must really want to go home then?” he asked never asking her reason for wanting to go to the barrier but always assumed it was to get back on the surface. The Underground wasn’t all that great of a place, so he could definitely see her reasons for wanting to get away from the people who have killed her multiple times. He was really glad his brother wasn’t one of them, so that way she would always have a good memory of the brothers. Sans also tried to ignore the fact how much his soul would hurt at the knowledge that Frisk would be leaving soon and there wasn’t a way to stop her. Her determination had gotten her this far, so why would one skeleton’s opinion change all of that?

          

Frisk shifted a little in her seat, not really excited to know what would happen to her when she got back to the surface. She wasn’t eighteen and considered an adult yet, and even though she was close to it, they would still probably place her in a temporary home with people she didn’t know. They wouldn’t understand her inability to talk right away and she wasn’t sure if anyone would take it as well as most of the people in the Underground have. Frisk closed her eyes and knew that beside being killed by so many different monsters and being attacked, the Underground was still better than the surface. At least everyone understood that she didn’t talk and didn’t try to force her to. “No…” She answered after a few minutes of silence. Sans had a feeling that after taking so long to answer, he wasn’t going to get the answer he expected. “I don’t…have a home anymore up there.”

          

Sans found it difficult to keep quiet and not ask about how she didn’t have a home. _Someone this nice doesn’t have a home? Did she run away or something?_ As much as he wanted to know, he didn’t want to make her tell him either. “Then why are you doing this? Sometimes it’s better to just take what’s been given to you.” he pointed out. “Down here you already have food, drinks, and friends. Is what you have to do really worth it?” he asked thinking maybe this way it wouldn’t hurt so much to find out what he wanted to know.

          

”Sans…” she started out softly not fidgeting anymore as she looked up at him with determination written all over her face. “I’m doing this for you…for everyone I’ve made friends with. You guys don’t deserve to be down here, you’re all so nice and understanding. I don’t know what the humans who sealed you down here and fought you all saw, but all I see is good.”

          

Sans’ eye sockets widened as he listened to her explanation and couldn’t come close to describing how surprised he was. There was no way that after being killed so many times and meeting so many enemies that she would want to do this _for_ them. “What?” he asked.

          

Frisk nodded in assurance so that he knew he had heard right. “Ever since I met Toriel and first heard about how the humans treated monsters, I found it so unfair. I’ve always lived my life with believing that everyone can be kind and not hurt anyone. I want to give you guys the second chance you deserve. None of you deserve to be down here, including the ones that have attacked me.” She took a deep breath and began twiddling her thumbs together wondering if he believed her. “Humans have changed too…I know it’s too much to ask for everyone to accept you all but I know that things will be better this time, I’ll even make sure of it.”

          

”You really are merciful and determined aren’t you?” asked Sans with a soft smile and couldn’t help but think of the prophecy that he heard a long time ago. _Who knew we would ever get out of here? I gave up a long time ago but she’s…making me hopeful again._ “I’m rooting for ya.” he smiled and even though he was feeling a little more hopeful he still had his doubts. The flower could always reset things if he had the power back and maybe the kid would reset before breaking the barrier. Frisk had been through a lot already so who’s to say she can withstand anymore? “I really hope the best for you.” he said losing his smile and getting up from the table to leave.

          

”Wait! Sans!” she exclaimed and quickly got up to reach over the table to grab the back of his sweatshirt. Sans refused to turn around but stopped moving. Frisk’s heart was racing at the thought that Sans was sad about something and refused to talk to her about it. He listened to her when she really needed it and it was only fair that she would return the favor. “I thought we were friends?” she asked softly. “You can talk to me, let me help you…please.”

          

Sans let out a deep sigh and turned around just enough to push her hand off of him. “Don’t worry about it, I gave up a long time ago so just focus on yourself.”

          

Frisk didn’t like to hear that and quickly moved around the table to stand in front of him. She didn’t want him to leave looking so sad and beaten, she didn’t want him to give up, and she wanted to be there for him. “You keep telling me someone cares about me! Well, I care about you!” she stated before hugging him tightly. “I don’t want you to be so sad and even if you’ve given up, I haven’t given up on you. I like you.” she admitted softly and it was so quiet that Sans would have missed it if he wasn’t so tuned into what she was saying.

          

Sans’ face blushed a dark blue at her words and even though the last thing he wanted was to have someone know how screwed up he was, he felt compelled to tell her. Not yet though because she needed all of her focus on the barrier. He wrapped his arms around Frisk and returned the hug. “Thanks Frisk…I like you too.” he stated.

          

Frisk smiled widely and pulled away to look at his face. When she saw him blushing she couldn’t help but think he looked cute. _I know it’s his magic making him blush and it doesn’t make sense to like a skeleton but I do._ Her cheeks turned red as she thought about something and could tell he was still ready to leave so she had to make it quick. She was getting close to the end of her journey with no way of knowing how long it will take and wanted to make sure that Sans understood her completely. Frisk quickly leaned in close to Sans’ face and kissed his teeth.

          

The kiss was different just like she expected but nonetheless it was her first. Her cheeks burned a darker red as she pulled away and looked at Sans to see if she had messed up. Sans’ face was blushing just as hard and he quickly pulled his hood over his head while pulling on the strings to hide his face. “See ya Frisk.” he said before disappearing. He really needed a break to slow his racing thoughts and it wasn’t like Frisk wouldn’t see him again.

Even though Sans didn’t stick around Frisk felt like things were going just fine between them. Frisk had a whole new determination now as she tried to use the elevator and was directed through the core. Alphys’ confidence began to go down as she realized the core had changed since she’d last been there but Frisk worked her way through without much more problems. The monsters she ran into in the core were different and difficult to figure out because she had never seen them before. Her determination never wavered though and soon had to fight Mettaton again except in his new form.

Frisk did find out that some of the fans were rooting for her destruction, some were rooting for her, and she had to try to dance better than him at times. Mettaton was keeping an eye on the ratings as more and more monsters watched his show than ever before. He was so happy and when it reached a certain point he soon stopped the show. He also was just a torso and declared that he was going to leave. That’s when people began calling in about how he can’t leave and nobody wants to see him go. Frisk was really glad that Mettaton could see how much he had helped the monsters down here and when he agreed to stay his battery had run down enough that his system shut off.

Alphys was worried that Mettaton had died and was so relieved when she found out that it was just his battery. She followed Frisk for a little while but had to admit that she couldn’t go with her. Mettaton mentioned how everything that happened was planned by Alphys and she could believe it because of all the extra upgrades she was given to her phone. She wasn’t angry though and even if Alphys didn’t want to help her past this she was fine by it. Alphys still helped her out way more than she could have ever hoped and thanked her before she went back to take care of Mettaton.

The next room was strange and had its own look and feel to it like everywhere else. Even if the Underground wasn’t big they still had the chance to make beautiful structures. She looked around at the golden room and large pillars with awe before looking forward again to see Sans. Frisk smiled right away and walked a little closer before she noticed his face. He looked kind of serious this time and she had never seen him like that so she stopped. “Sans?” she asked.

Sans was really happy that Frisk made this easier for him. He always checked her stats every time he saw her and knew that by the time she got to MTT Resort that everything would be fine. His job list was long except this one was the one he dreaded most. No other human had made it this far which is why when he saw how Frisk was advancing that he hoped he wouldn’t have to fight her. He liked her and didn’t want to do that. “This is the Judgement Hall.” he began to explain. “I look at your EXP and LOVE. They’re both acronyms and when you kill a monster you earn execution points. When you get enough of those you gain a level of violence and after each level it becomes easier and easier to kill.” Frisk didn’t know that LOVE actually stood for something and wondered why Sans was supposed to be looking at her stats which she had gained nothing because she didn’t kill a single monster. Sans smiled widely as he closed his eye sockets and then opened them back up. “You’ve made it without harming anyone and even though you ran away from some fights you made friends along the way. You really are an amazing human.” he smiled widely.

”Thank you.” she smiled wider. “If I would have gained some EXP and LOVE what would you have done?” she asked.

The pinprick lights in his eye sockets went out leaving blackness in their place. “I would have to kill you where you stand.” he answered and Frisk shivered as she felt a coldness she had never felt before while talking to Sans.

Chara reminded Frisk of her nightmare of killing Papyrus and Frisk bit her lip tightly. She completely understood why Sans would need to look so scary because if a human did come through and kill monsters…including his brother he had all right to be angry. Frisk pushed the memory of the nightmare away and saw that Sans’ face was back to normal. “I will never do that.” she promised Sans.

”Just you wait.” sneered Chara.

Sans smiled at that and knew that she had Chara in her head so there was still a chance especially with her ability to reset. “I know.” he said because as long as Frisk was in control she wouldn’t do anything like that. “Asgore is the last monster you’ll have to fight now so be careful.” he warned and disappeared.

Frisk was ready because she felt like she had experienced it all by now but when she actually walked through long hallways and a part that looked like Toriel’s house she heard a story. A story about the first human to fall, how Asriel the prince made a close friend with them, how they got sick, how Asriel took them to the surface using their soul for power, how the humans shot at him with the intention to kill, he went back to the Underground, and then died on the bed of flowers in the castle. Her heart hurt as she listened to it all and even though the monsters were hoping for her soul to be used she still didn’t want to die. _There has to be another way to do this._

Asgore was watering the flowers that grew all over the floor in the throne room when Frisk finally made it to him. He didn’t look up right away wanting to make sure every single one got water before he set the watering can down to talk with Frisk. The conversation was one sided as always when she met a new monster but he didn’t seem perturbed by it as he continued to talk and soon told her to meet him farther in the castle. She continued to follow the King and they eventually stopped at the barrier. Asgore didn’t turn around until he was sure that Frisk was ready to fight him. When he did, the fight initiated and Frisk got the feeling that he didn’t want to be doing this, that he didn’t want to hurt her. It was a strange thought as Asgore summoned his trident. “I will not accept mercy human, you must fight.”

Frisk really didn’t want too but before she could figure out how to show mercy there was a fireball thrown at Asgore. It reminded her of Toriel’s attack against Flowey because Asgore was also knocked out of the way. When Toriel showed up Frisk couldn’t stop her eyes from tearing up at knowing that Toriel was still helping her. Toriel explained that she didn’t want Frisk to make the hard choice that was set before her in order to leave the Underground. It was completely unfair to someone so kind and that a monster as pitiful as Asgore deserved mercy as well. She also explained that the reason why Asgore looked like he didn’t want to hurt her was because he hoped that no other humans would fall down. Frisk knew right then that he did deserve mercy because he wanted to help his people and still not hurt anyone who was innocent. It didn’t make up for the kids who souls were floating in the cases but it helped her understand him a little bit more.

After Toriel shot down the extended hand of friendship from Asgore the rest of the people she had met or made friends with began to show up as well. Undyne did first, then Alphys, Sans, and Papyrus was last. She felt so loved with so many people here who agreed with her mindset of being nice and kind before hurting someone. They all wanted to make sure that Asgore and her weren’t going to fight but then Alphys asked how Papyrus knew how to get everyone together. “Why a little yellow flower told me that this was how I could help out my friend the human!” smiled Papyrus widely. Sans and Frisk’s eyes widened at the mention of a yellow flower and even Alphys looked disturbed by the thought.

That’s when long vines came out and wrapped up all her friends. Frisk didn’t want them to get hurt and before she could try to pull the vines off Flowey popped out of the ground in front of them. “While all of you were talking and having fun I took the human souls!” he exclaimed grinning widely and it began to split to show pointed teeth. It widened almost all the way to the petals and made Frisk shiver. “And now I have all of your friend’s souls as well!” Flowey’s grin turned back into a normal smile and he giggled a little. “Do you want to know the best part?” he asked as his smile turned into a smug grin. “It’s all your fault!” Frisk flinched at his words and closed her eyes tightly as she tried to imagine that it wasn’t her fault. “All of that time you listened, cared, encouraged, and even loved them. Without that none of them would be here for me to take!”

”Flowey, you can’t hurt them.” Frisk forced herself to talk even if his words hurt and she didn’t feel a hundred percent comfortable. She had to fight it because she wanted to save her friends. She was so close to breaking the barrier and didn’t want to be stopped now. “I’m trying to help everyone, including you so why are you still doing this?”

”Why?” he asked giggling again before it turned into loud laughter. “This has all been a game and if you leave satisfied you win. You’ll never come back and to stop that from happening, I’ll make sure the game never ends!” he yelled at her as his wide toothy grin appeared on his face again. “If you do somehow beat me, which won’t happen, I’ll give you your happy ending. Even if I have to kill you a million times, I’ll keep doing it to make sure you never leave me.” Flowey initiated the fight and Frisk saw the petal bullets appear all around her with no opening for escape.

Frisk bit her lip tightly and looked between Flowey and her friends. _I need to stay strong, they all deserve happiness and to be free…including you._ She looked at Flowey last before the petals quickly enclosed on her and bounced back for another attack. Frisk felt the pain and fell to the ground wrapping her arms around herself tightly. _I need to stay strong._ A new set of petals appeared and quickly hit her again making her bite her lip harder. She knew she had gotten hurt even worse that time and looked down at her arms to see cuts along them and most were bleeding. _I need to stay determined!_ Petals formed around her again and attacked leaving her falling forward on the floor. Her vision was blurring and knew she was okay for now since she still felt the pain. _Stay…determined._

When the last set of petals that would end her life tried to attack a ring of fireballs surround Frisk and stopped them. She blinked a few times trying to make sure she had truly seen that and heard Toriel speak up. “Don’t worry my child, we will always be there to protect you.” she assured Frisk.

A bone and spear were the next to protect her from Flowey’s attack and she smiled widely. “You can do it human! You will win!” shouted Papyrus.

”Yeah, if you can beat me you can do anything.” smiled Undyne widely.

Sans soon smiled and winked at Frisk. “Come on, you haven’t beaten this guy yet? This weirdo has nothing on you.”

The loving words she was receiving were somehow healing the wounds she had received and slowly stood back up to her feet. Frisk was so happy to hear that everyone was with her even if she was the reason they were all in trouble now. Electricity and more fireballs protected her next before Alphys spoke up. “Technically it’s impossible for you to b-b-b-beat him but…s-s-somehow I know you can do it.”

”Human, for the future of monsters and humans you have to stay determined.” declared Asgore and Frisk could feel it filling her body up.

Frisk’s body completely healed as she squared up to Flowey. “I will stay determined and help everyone, including you.” she told Flowey.

Flowey looked concerned with everything happening but he soon began to laugh again. It only got louder and he smiled wickedly at Frisk before the room brightened. The light blinded Frisk and only after it faded to blackness was she able to open her eyes and let them adjust. She was confused when there stood a child in front of her and he looked like a goat…like Toriel and Asgore. When he turned around she could definitely see the resemblance and realized that this was the Prince in the stories. “Howdy Chara! It’s me, your best friend.” he smiled before there was a quick flash and he was suddenly a lot taller with power emanating from him.

”Asriel?! Asriel Dreemurr?!” exclaimed Chara in her head and didn’t think he’d see him again. He had read the same things Frisk had and heard the same stories so he figured he had died. Asriel didn’t do what they planned on and it made him really upset to know that his death was worth nothing but the fact that his best friend was still alive made him just…a little happy? However, he wasn’t going to let a second chance go to waste, he would make sure Frisk would cooperate.

 _You were the first human to fall down here?_ Frisk wanted to know more but wasn’t really given the chance since Chara quieted and the fight quickly picked up. She couldn’t believe how strong Asriel was and even though she was really good at dodging it was still difficult. Asriel had so much power and was relentless with his attacks. She soon felt her soul trying to break but with how determined she felt from her friend’s words her soul broke and then come back together. “I refuse Asriel.” she said before going back to dodging.

The fight continued and Asriel began to talk about resetting everything and how she was going to do it. _I’ve only reset when I die. Why would I want to reset all my progress?_ She knew she couldn’t let it happen and did her best to focus on the fight instead of what he was saying. Frisk died at least once more and still refused to stay down. She wouldn’t let Asriel defeat her and set everything back or make her do it. There was a way to save everyone, she just had to find it. Asriel soon talked about purging the rest of the timeline and Frisk felt a tunnel of wind trying to suck her toward Asriel. She turned around to do her best to keep from getting close and saw diamonds flying toward them as well. Frisk’s heart skipped a beat when she almost got hit with one and was nearly pulled all the way to Asriel before he stopped.

”You’re still standing? Well, too bad because I’ve only been using a fraction of my power. Let’s see how you do now!” he yelled before another bright light flashed and Asriel was standing there in what she hoped was his last form. Asriel began attacking her again and it was all new attacks. She couldn’t keep up with them and soon died yet again. Her soul only refused death once more and she looked up at Asriel. Frisk wondered if she could beat him if he was only going to get stronger or if she would just keep dying until he got bored of killing her. Even worse, if she decides to reset. “I can see it, every time you die your resolve weakens. Every time you die your friends forget about you a little bit more. Soon there will be nothing left of this timeline and you’ll be left here alone and forgotten.”

The attacks were relentless and Asriel continued to talk about how she would forget and how she wouldn’t even care either. Everyone was just a pawn to him and he wouldn’t let anyone stand in his way. Frisk kept dying and at one point, her soul wasn’t refusing as quickly. She looked up and saw SAVE, just a few feet from her. When she reached out for it though it disappeared. _No…I can do this, I won’t be forgotten._ Frisk focused on the SAVE again and this time it appeared a little closer. She tried to reach out quickly but the button turned into RESET and she yanked her arm back like she had been burned. _No, I won’t reset to make things better, I can do this._ Frisk really didn’t have time to ponder how she had the power to reset things as her determination was coming back and she began to refuse everything Asriel said.

Out the darkness came a pulse and it reminded her of her friends. Frisk looked around and felt that she could get up. She stood up and followed the pulse as it happened again. _We will always be there to protect you. I believe in you. You can do anything. You haven’t beaten this guy yet? I know somehow you can do it. Stay determined._ Her friend’s voices rang out and her soul finally came back together. This time when she looked at Asriel she could see souls inside of him and they were glowing. She thought back to the SAVE and she realized what she had to do. _I need to save them to win._

Frisk first focused on her new mother, Toriel and two souls glowed brighter until two figures stood in front of her. She nearly cried at the sight of Toriel and Asgore because nothing had gone right for her since her friends came together so it was nice to see that they were still alright. There were white glitches blocking out their faces and she assumed that was Asriel’s doing as he tried to make them forget. She quickly turned to Toriel first and gave her hug. “I knew I would see you again.” After she pulled away the two attacked her but because she was used to them, she dodged them with ease. When she turned to Asgore she explained that she didn’t want to fight him and that seemed to trigger both of their memories.

Asgore and Toriel both smiled widely at Frisk as the glitches disappeared from their faces. “Your fate is up to you now.”

They soon faded away again but she knew they weren’t far since she could still feel them. She looked back at the glowing souls and reached out again. Frisk was able to save Undyne and Alphys one at a time with no problems whatsoever. She knew that everything would be fine but when she saw the last two souls and how one was already starting to dim she didn’t know if she was moving too slow or would be too late. Frisk called out to them and thankfully there stood two skeletons in front of her. There was no way she could stop herself from shedding a few tears especially since she knew that all of them were relatively safe for now. She turned to Papyrus first and asked for a puzzle. Papyrus was happy to oblige even though he didn’t have one at the moment. Frisk dodged all of their attacks and frowned when she heard Sans say that she should just give up, he did. _I won’t give up and I already told you that I won’t give up on you either._ “Why did the EMTs travel in twos?” she asked.

”I don’t know, why?” asked Sans after a few moments of hesitation.

”Because they wanted to be a pair-a-medics!” she smiled widely and the glitches disappeared on the brother’s faces with Papyrus looking downtrodden while Sans laughed.

”You are a bad influence to the human dear brother!” exclaimed Papyrus.

”Nah, that was Sanstastic.” he smiled wider and Papyrus huffed in irritation.

When Asriel came into view again she really didn’t know what to do until there was another glowing soul. Frisk called out his name and Asriel’s eyes widened. A memory played in front of Frisk of Asriel finding Chara when he fell down and becoming friends. She was smiling when she found herself back at the Asriel of now. Frisk didn’t fight him as she continued to call out his name and try to save him as well. Asriel began to explain that he didn’t want Chara to leave him alone because he only wanted to play with Chara. Chara was special to him and no one would be able to replace him. “I can’t let you leave…I can’t say goodbye to you again Chara.” he declared as he continued to throw attacks but wasn’t even trying to hit Frisk now. Asriel soon freaked out and blasted Frisk with two rainbow colored beams. She froze in her spot as he began yelling to stop and let him win. Frisk wasn’t dying though and soon opened her eyes as he hung his head. Asriel was starting to fade in front of her. “I’m so alone, so afraid…Chara, I’m…I-“ he tried to finish his sentence but a bright light blocked her vision before Asriel was back in his normal form crying. “I’m so sorry!”

Chara was used to Asriel freaking out about small things and even though he was pouring his heart out to him he still couldn’t care less. He didn’t do what he was supposed to do and at this point he was just a nuisance. “What a cry baby.”

Frisk ignored Chara as she listened to Asriel and finally introduced herself. Asriel was happy to know her name and explained how he hadn’t felt any emotions since he became a flower. That it was still an overwhelming feeling of how much the monsters cared for Frisk and even now he was beginning to feel the same care for her. He also explained how he would understand if Frisk refused to forgive him but for the first time since they started fighting Frisk didn’t refuse him this time. She forgave him and gave him a tight hug. Asriel began to cry again and explained that he would do as he promised, give her the much deserved happy ending. He also asked her to take care of his parents and not to worry about him. He would just become the flower again and be soulless. Before Frisk could stop him, he walked away and disappeared. The barrier broke in the same flash of white as Asriel and when she opened her eyes again she was on the floor.

All of her friends, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Asgore were standing around her and looking concerned. They all began to look relieved though as they saw her awake and moved to give her space as she stood up. Frisk listened to everyone and how excited they were to go to the surface. She couldn’t help but hug all of them and Sans she hugged the tightest. He warned her about possibly breaking his back if she squeezed any harder and she let go with a blush on her cheeks. Frisk couldn’t be any happier and refused to go on a walk, she wanted to go outside and see everyone’s reactions. Everyone walked in front of her as she took a spot in the back but Sans hung back with her. “I knew you could do it.” he smiled at her.

”I wouldn’t give up and I won’t ever give up on you either.” she said staring at him with a soft smile and watched as blue creeped onto his cheekbones.

”Thanks for that Frisk.” he stated and held out his hand to her. Frisk smiled widely as she took it and began walking with him toward the door. Where the barrier light used to be there was another dark tunnel and they could see everyone in front of them as silhouettes against the light.

”Do you really think you’ll get your happy ending?” asked Chara. Frisk couldn’t help but pick up her pace and Sans could tell that something was wrong because of it. “I won’t let you have it. Did you forget about something? Oh, that’s right, you forgot about me! You’ve been so focused on all your friends using all of your determination and forgetting that a body eventually tires out!” he yelled. She didn’t want to admit that it was true but her body did feel heavy. “Asriel was right, all that determination you mustered to defeat him is going to be your downfall. I’ve channeled it all.” Chara started to take control of her right hand, the one that was free and she could feel the fingers twitching but it was involuntary on her part. Her hand slowly lifted up and the RESET appeared. Frisk began fighting back against Chara refusing to push the button but there was nothing she could do to gain full control of her hand.

Sans noticed that Frisk began to lift her hand up and her speed slowed back down. “Frisk, what’s wrong?” he asked starting to get really concerned.

Frisk bit her lip tightly as she focused completely on not pushing the button and when Chara growled letting go of her arm she thought she was safe. “It’s Cha-“ she started before her body was thrown backward and forcing her to let go of Sans’ hand. She could feel her body tilting enough to start falling and when she should have hit the ground, she hit nothing. “Sans!” she yelled out trying to look for him but couldn’t see him anywhere.

”Frisk?!” yelled Sans back as he tried to see what was going on but by the time her hand was ripped from his and he turned around, she disappeared. “Frisk!” he yelled louder and began going back toward the Underground to try and find her.

The other monsters heard the yelling and came back trying to get Sans to explain what had happened but couldn’t get him to answer. All they knew was that Frisk had suddenly disappeared and no one could find her.

Frisk knew she was falling and falling just like she did when she first came to the Underground. She knew she didn’t reset but she still had that sinking feeling. The exhaustion was catching up with her and just before she fell asleep she saw the RESET again. _No!_ She tried to stay awake as her hand reached for it and the letters turned yellow making the darkness quickly swallow her up. There was faint laughter as she lost all consciousness and hoped, that somehow this was a nightmare.


	12. Timeine Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys it was really cool for everyone who took the time to vote real quick on the poll and I loved to see your guys' opinion! I also hope you guys are not upset with what actually happened and I did let you know it was going to be a twist~! I fell in love with the universe Underfell right after starting this AU and I wanted to have some kind of way to add it in. Now I will not follow the timeline like I did with Undertale because this time around it's all about getting Frisk back to the right place. Thanks again for sticking with me!

Frisk slowly opened her eyes and really didn’t to see what had happened. She had a feeling things had been reset and when she saw the small light above her head she knew it was true. _I’m sorry Sans…I’m sorry everybody._ She closed her eyes again and refused to get up. There was no way that she could meet Sans and see his disappointed face. It wasn’t like it was her choice, it was Chara’s. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly shot up from the ground to make sure she still had control of her own body. Frisk slowly moved each limb and even finger before letting out a deep breath of relief.

”I used up too much determination to get you to reset but don’t think I’ve given up.” pointed out Chara. At least there was a better chance of Frisk killing people this time around.

”Good, then all I have to do is go through it all again. Except this time, I won’t let you take control of me.” she stated with determination and would be more careful about how she used it this time around. Frisk could use her experience and keep a lot of mistakes from happening again.

Chara laughed at that and shook his head. “If only you knew what you were getting yourself into.”

Frisk had a feeling that she was missing something when he said that and right as she was about to start walking ahead she heard commotion. It sounded like there was a fight but whoever it was, it ended quickly. _That didn’t happen before…_ She slowly walked forward and this time when she went through the first door Flowey was already there. He wasn’t facing her and it looked like he had been burned. _What’s going on?_ Frisk slowly walked up to him and Flowey tensed up.

Flowey turned around and glared at Frisk. “Get away from here!” he yelled making the petal bullets appear and point at Frisk. “It’s not safe here!”

”Flowey?” she asked really confused. “What’s going on?”

”Flowey?” he asked wondering how she knew the name he had given himself even if it wasn’t good. “Leave now or I’ll hurt you!” he warned. Frisk furrowed her eyebrows and only continued to walk closer to him. “I mean it!” he yelled loudly but when she was close enough to the bullets he quickly made them disappear. Flowey looked frustrated with himself and looked down at the ground. “You really need to turn back and forget about this place. Get out of here before she finds you.”

Frisk bent down and slowly reached her hand out to pat his head. “You look hurt…who did this to you?” she asked. _Whatever is happening it wasn’t like before, what did Chara do?_ Flowey shook a little as she lightly pat his head before he started to cry. She wished she had a way to heal him now and waited until he stopped shaking. “It’s okay.” she assured him. “Everything will be fine.”

”It won’t be fine with you here.” he said softly and looked up at Frisk. “You really need to leave.”

There were soon footsteps coming down the way and Flowey tensed up. He looked at Frisk with wide eyes and motioned for her to run away. Frisk refused to move and saw Toriel come out of the darkness. Her eyes widened when she realized how much the goat monster had changed. Toriel’s eyes were yellow, her outfit was black and red, her fingers were more like claws, and her teeth were sharp as well. Everything had completely changed and she didn’t know why. “Hello my dear child.” she smiled widely. “I hope this little _beast_ hasn’t said anything unruly to you.”

Frisk knew that something was truly wrong after hearing Toriel speak because she had harshness that wasn’t there before and the tone sent chills up her spine. She was ready to talk to Toriel up until that point and felt her vocal cords refuse to work. She could only shake her head as an answer and Toriel still shot a quick glare at the flower who trembled more in his place. _Chara, what’s going on? Where are we?_

Chara laughed at her question and watched as Toriel moved to grab Frisk’s wrist. The grip was tight and if any tighter Frisk was afraid that the bone would actually break. A bruise would definitely be left behind and Chara couldn’t be any happier with how distraught Frisk had become with this scarier version of her beloved friend. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” he teased.

”Well come on, dearie, I think it’s time we started heading home.” she said as the corner of her mouth twitched from smiling and began dragging Frisk away from Flowey.

Frisk quickly looked back and saw Flowey’s eyes widen. He didn’t look happy and quickly disappeared into the ground. She didn’t know where he had gone but if there was someone who could help her figure out what was going on it was him. _Please find a way to follow us, I need to talk to you._

The ruins were colder and darker than before. That also seemed to be the recurring theme and instead of monsters being out and about watching them, they ran. None of them came out while she was around Toriel and when she came across the puzzles there were no clues on them like before. It was a guessing game and she could tell that some of them had screwed up because of the blood that was left over on some of the spikes. She swallowed around the lump in her throat and when Toriel left her alone her legs began to shake. Frisk wasn’t sure if she could continue with everything that she felt and saw. This world was much more dark and cruel. She fell to her knees and crossed her arms over her chest.

”Human?” asked a soft voice and she instantly knew it was Flowey’s. She looked up and saw the flower in front of her. Frisk was so happy that she quickly moved closer and did her best at giving him a hug. It was extremely difficult especially since he is a flower and there’s not a lot of body to hug. “You’re not looking so good.” he pointed out and was glad to receive some affection instead of pain.

”I don’t know what’s going on…everything is different.” she said softly and pulled away from Flowey to look around again.

”I can understand that things are different from the surface-“

”No!” interrupted Frisk and instantly felt bad about doing it. Flowey had jumped a little at the sudden yell and shut up so that Frisk could fully explain what she was talking about. Frisk ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. “You were mean, you attacked me and nearly killed me. Toriel saved me and was so nice…everyone was so nice.” she said softly and looked at her wrist where she was indeed starting to bruise from Toriel’s grip. “Why is it so different now? I thought he made me reset like normal but…”

Flowey knew about resets himself and he hadn’t been able to do it the past few times he tried. That’s why he was hurt so badly when Frisk came along and it might have been because of this human. _But I haven’t seen her before, I’m sure I would have remembered the reset that she is talking about._ The other thing that was bothering him is how she was talking about Toriel being nice? Him attacking her to where she was almost dead? “You said you reset?” he asked.

”I didn’t reset…someone made me. The Ruins have changed as well so what happened to Undertale?” she asked.

”Undertale? What is that?” he asked still having trouble understanding what she was talking about.

Frisk furrowed her eyebrows and looked Flowey over slowly. “You’re not lying? This isn’t Undertale?”

”No its Underfell and this world is harsh.” he answered her. “It’s kill or be killed with every monster.” he explained.

”Underfell…” she said softly as she sat back. “That explains everything…it’s a different world.”

Flowey nodded at that even though he had no idea how she got here. If it was a reset she should have stayed in the Undertale world she was at but she didn’t. “Who brought you here?” he asked.

Frisk quickly shook her head, “No I don’t want to talk about it I’m sorry. Just…tell me about this world please.”

”Okay.” he sighed and slowly moved to get on her foot. “Take me with you and I can help you through the Ruins. While we walk I’ll explain everything that I know.”

Frisk was so glad that he was willing to come along and wished she had something to help keep him in. She didn’t mind him hanging around on her though and offered her hand out to him. He climbed up her arm and then behind her head to nestle in between her shoulder blades. It was a weird feeling especially since the last time she saw his vines in action it was to hold her friends hostage. She shivered as he finally settled down so that way he could hide if needed. “Alright let’s go.” she smiled a little even though she was still scared of what was to come.

The path was the same and even though the puzzles were more deadly she didn’t need to worry about figuring them out. Flowey was glad she was okay for the most part but still helped out any time it felt like she was hesitating. The dark aura and feeling she got from the Ruins persisted and even when she came across monsters they looked just as scary as Toriel. Flowey was the only one who hadn’t changed in appearance. The monsters were stronger and harder to beat and if it wasn’t for Flowey giving her advice she probably would have died already.

”You must have fought all of these monsters before?” she asked Flowey when they were given a little bit of a break. She noticed a room to the side and walked to it finding an empty bowl. Frisk was pretty sure the monster candy was supposed to be there but it was all gone.

Flowey nodded a little, “Yeah, I’ve gotten all the way to Toriel’s house but every time I run into Toriel I’m always doomed.”

”So you have to restart with a reset?” asked Frisk. “But you reset all the way to the beginning every time right?”

It was still strange to know that someone knew about his life without having to speak about it but it only continued to prove that she was from another universe. Flowey was glad someone knew and even if he may be different in hers, she was still wanting to be friends with him and staying close. After not having anyone caring about him for so many years it felt really nice. He smiled a little and rested his head against the back of Frisk’s. “Yeah, if I mess up to where I die I just feel like I can do it differently to avoid it at all but it’s impossible.”

Frisk smiled at that and looked back to see if she could see his face. “It’s not impossible. Even if everyone here is a lot meaner than what I’m used too I know I can do it. I’m very determined.”

Flowey was startled at that and looked to the side. “I can see that.” he smiled a little.

When they finally got to Toriel’s house the goat lady was coming out to go meet up with Frisk. She was worried about the human because she didn’t talk and didn’t do anything with the dummy no matter how much she told her to hit it. Toriel called up Frisk and Flowey heard the phone quickly ducking behind Frisk. The last thing he wanted to do was get Frisk into extra trouble then she already was.

”My dear child!” she exclaimed and her smile was even more strained than before and it was because the child had made it through the whole ruins with little health gone. She knew the chances of the human sticking around would be almost none since she knew she could make it through the Underground by herself. “Why didn’t you wait for me like you were supposed too?” she asked.

Frisk couldn’t answer the question and shrugged. Toriel quickly grabbed her hand to help lead her inside of her house. She couldn’t help but feel paranoid of Toriel finding Flowey and so far, it seemed Flowey was hiding well enough in her shirt. Thankfully all that time it took to get through the Ruins got her used to the feeling of the flower’s vines wrapped around her chest and pressed against her back. _Just don’t let her find him out._

Toriel’s house changed just like everything else and Frisk was no longer surprised by it. She looked around and paid attention to all the changes. Her house was showing signs of age where before it looked new and when she was taken to her room her fear grew. Frisk had trouble stepping into the room so that Toriel wouldn’t see her back and the goat monster let her know she could rest while she finished making dinner. When they finally had the room to themselves Frisk closed the door and let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Flowey quickly got down from her back to give her a break and looked around the room slowly. “This isn’t a good sign…”

The room had claw marks here and there but other than that the place was spotless. It was taken care of a lot better than the rest of the house and normally it should make her feel better. Frisk shivered as she imagined why Toriel would care about this room specifically and not the rest of the house. She didn’t even want to explore and sat down on the bed. “It really is kill or be killed down here isn’t it?” she asked as Flowey made his way onto the bed and nodded. “Does she want my soul?”

Flowey shook his head at that, “So far with the other humans that have fallen down here she’s just been wanting to keep them safe from the ones who want their souls.” he explained. He really didn’t want to explain the rest of Toriel’s actions to her but if she didn’t have some kind of an idea she wouldn’t realize how important it was to get out of here. “She will kill you to keep you from leaving because she only thinks the Ruins is safe for you.”

”That doesn’t make any sense! If she kills me then how is it safer to be here?” she asked.

”I know it doesn’t make any sense but most of the monsters down here have lost their mind thanks to the LV!” exclaimed Flowey. It wasn’t like he could just explain it and it’d be easier. He definitely knew that it didn’t help to try talking the monster out of it because no one cared. The fact that Frisk had gotten all the monsters down in the Ruins to let her go without stabbing her in the back was a miracle in itself but it won’t work on Toriel. He has tried everything!

Frisk groaned and moved to lie down on the bed. “I need to tell her that what she’s doing is wrong.”

Flowey frowned deeply and shook his head. “It won’t work.”

”She will understand and eventually let me go.”

”No she won’t.”

”I can change her mind.”

”You can’t.”

Frisk’s eye twitched and fixed Flowey with a stern expression. “I can change her mind; I’ve done it before. It might just take more time.” she shrugged and closed her eyes. “My friends never gave up on me so I’ll never give up on them.”

Flowey watched as Frisk slowly fell asleep and was amazed at how positive she was about the upcoming fight. _It’s only because she hasn’t fought her yet…well in this universe anyway. This is still so weird._ He had a feeling there was no way of changing her mind and soon snuggled up to her to fall asleep.


	13. The Cruelty of Underfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys this is the end of my Christmas break. My college starts up again tomorrow and my work starts on Tuesday. I will try my best to keep it to a week but don't expect it all the time. I will do my best to work on this fanfiction and is it bad I'm already counting down to summer? XD

Toriel soon finished dinner and knocked on the door to Frisk’s room. Flowey and Frisk were too tired to answer the door so she opened it up slowly to make sure she was alright. When she saw the flower with Frisk, her anger spiked and her eyes glowed. She took a step in to the room ready to kill it but was stopped when Flowey snuggled up to Frisk. The closer he got to the human, the more chances she had of hitting her. Toriel knew she shouldn’t hurt her child but the flower needed to be gone. The flower didn’t deserve to be in her house and be warm and safe. The monster was always weak and tried to talk to her instead of fight. _Maybe that’s why my child didn’t want to hurt the dummy, she’s been listening to this flower._ Toriel barely got her anger under control and turned to leave the room before making a mistake.

A half hour passed before Frisk finally woke up and slowly sat up in the bed. She rubbed her eyes and tried to help wake herself up. Flowey shifted a little and she smiled looking down at the flower. “Flowey, I think we should get going.” she said softly knowing that she felt fully rested and ready to go.

Flowey really didn’t want to wake up but eventually forced himself to do so and looked around the room. It reminded him so much of his own and looked up at Frisk. “Toriel must not have come in here while we were napping.” he stated. “I’m still alive.”

”Don’t say that, I won’t let her hurt you.” she assured him and held her hand out. “It’s time to leave.” That time around Flowey kept his comment to himself about how they would die and crawled onto her hand. He slowly moved around to nestle in a safe spot before Frisk got up to go find Toriel. She knew where she was but that didn’t mean everything would be the exact same as it was. Frisk headed into the living room and Toriel was sitting on the chair just like before. She smiled a little but when Toriel looked up there was no smile on her face.

”That’s not good…” whispered Flowey taking a quick peek around Frisk and regretted it.

Toriel soon smiled and it really didn’t make Frisk feel any better. She couldn’t help but take a step back as Toriel slowly approached her. “My dear child, I don’t remember saying you could have someone come with you.” she hissed and reached behind Frisk quickly. Frisk couldn’t back up in enough time as she grabbed Flowey by the stem and pulled him out from behind her.

”Wait! Stop!” she exclaimed and tried to reach for Flowey who struggled in Toriel’s grip. There was no way she could keep quiet when her friend was in trouble.

”Let me go, please.” whined Flowey and didn’t try hurting Toriel, just struggling to get free.

Toriel didn’t listen to either of them as she looked at the flower and her hand began to glow. Flowey whimpered as he expected to go up in flames but Frisk quickly lunged at Toriel. The goat monster was expecting to get hit but instead Frisk wrapped her arms tightly around her middle and…was crying? “My child?” she asked softly.

”Don’t hurt him…he helped me get through the ruins and has only been nice. Please don’t hurt him.” she pleaded with Toriel and tightened her grip.

”Fine.” she sighed and dropped Flowey. Flowey really didn’t feel any pain when he hit the ground and quickly climbed up Frisk’s leg as she pulled away from Toriel. “As long as you promise never to leave.” she demanded.

Frisk waited until Flowey was situated on her again before looking up at Toriel. She couldn’t say she would stay, she just couldn’t. If there was anything that could bring her closer to going back to Undertale it would be to getting to the barrier. _I know it’s a long shot to believe that by getting to the barrier Chara would fix what she had done but it’s the only thing I can think of._

Chara laughed at the thought Frisk had and shook his head. “You’re definitely right about that. I’ll never bring you back and you’ll be stuck here until you change your ways.”

Frisk did her best to ignore the possibility that she would never make it back to her friends and on top of that Sans. She really missed Sans and even though there was most likely going to be a Sans in this world it wouldn’t be the same. Apparently Toriel was getting impatient and Frisk couldn’t help but flinch as she stepped closer to her. Toriel actually stopped when she saw how afraid she was of her and stepped back again. “Dinner is ready, would you like some?” she asked.

”No.” she finally spoke up again and took a deep breath. “I actually want to know how the monsters ended up here.” Frisk had a feeling that the reason the humans attacked would be a little different all because the monsters were scarier and meaner. if it wasn’t for going through Undertale first she probably would have attacked some of them but she already knew they could be nice. No matter what kind of past these monsters had in this version she knew what they were capable of.

Toriel sighed when she asked about the past and moved to sit down in the recliner. “I don’t think you’d appreciate me telling you about it.” she said softly. Frisk moved to sit on the floor to signal that she was more than ready to wait and listen to her. The goat monster shook her head and took a deep breath. “Fine, back before we were sealed underground. The monsters attacked the humans because they were afraid of us already and we thought we had a chance to take control of them. That’s what Asgore thought anyway and…even I did.” Frisk’s eyes widened at that not expecting the monsters to have attacked first. “The humans were starting to make trouble for us and Asgore believed that if we attacked before they did we stood a chance. We didn’t of course and were sealed underground. At first even I was just as angry as him and cursed the human race. Even now I know that we just asked for it because of our actions.”

Frisk really didn’t think that the difference between Undertale and Underfell would be this wide of a gap. She even had the quick thought that she shouldn’t save them while they still believed in harming the humans. _I don’t know if I should help them or not…_

”Killing them would be faster and easier.” pointed out Chara.

”When we were first trapped down here we promised to kill any human that came down to use their soul to break free and finish killing them off.” she continued and stood up from the recliner. Frisk was quick to stand up as well and was ready for Toriel to do something. “I will not explain why I changed my mind and am now here but I will not let them kill another child. Stay here.” she demanded and left the living room to take care of the Ruins door.

Frisk knew where she was heading and wrapped her arms around herself as she prepared herself for the upcoming fight. Toriel was the same way in her universe, she ran away because of what Asgore wanted to do but this time around she felt like it was a darker secret just like how it was a darker world. It made her afraid to know the rest of the story and even though she was afraid this time around she knew she had to move on. _I’m going to meet Sans again soon and even though it will be a different one it will still be nice to see him._

Flowey watched as Frisk walked out into the hallway and then began going downstairs. He didn’t know why she was going downstairs but when they got to the bottom he could see Toriel up ahead. Her shoulders were sagging and she was walking slowly down the path. “Frisk, what are you doing?” he asked softly hoping that Toriel didn’t hear them following after her.

”I’m going to leave the Ruins.” she answered and walked up behind Toriel.

Toriel tensed up and looked behind her. Her eyes glowed and she growled at the human. “Go back upstairs.” she demanded and quickly walked away from her.

Frisk obviously didn’t listen and continued to follow after Toriel. Flowey tried to stop her and tell her to just reset, try again. She didn’t listen to him and they were soon at the end of the long hallway and Toriel wasn’t pleased as she turned around. Before Frisk could even speak up a wall of fire was sent her way and there was nothing she could do to dodge it. She remembered hearing Toriel yelling about her keeping her safe before she felt her soul break and found herself back on the bed. Flowey had died as well and was shivering from the feeling of the fire still on his body. Frisk felt bad about bringing him into this and looked him over. _At least when he dies with me we both come back or I wouldn’t know what I do if I was the reason for his death._ “I forgot how that felt.” she said softly shivering at the lingering feeling of fire on her skin and set her hand down to wait for Flowey to get on. He honestly thought she was crazy and after a few seconds of a mental pep talk she headed back downstairs.

Flowey really couldn’t understand Frisk’s determination to keep walking toward Toriel when she knew she was going to die just as quickly. He kept quiet as they headed downstairs and when Frisk got into another fight he tried to help her out. His attacks didn’t work against the fire ones that Toriel sent their way and they were soon enveloped in fire again. Flowey was screaming the next time they found themselves in bed and he pushed at Frisk’s arm. “How?! How can you do that?!” he yelled at her and kept pushing at her arm even though it barely budged.

”I need to change her mind, she can be good.” she assured Flowey and waited for him to stop pushing at her arm. Flowey was still breathing a little heavy and soon looked up at Frisk. “It’s okay, I know we can do it.” she smiled at him.

”You’re crazy.” he said softly as she lowered her hand and held it there for him to get on. Flowey slowly got on her hand and climbed up her arm to perch himself on her shoulder. “I know you were probably friends with her in your universe but this…this is insane.” he stated finding it absolutely nuts that she wouldn’t just reset to the beginning and try again. It was a lot easier than going through this pain failure after failure.

Frisk just smiled at his words and pat his head before heading back downstairs. Toriel was waiting at the door and turned around sending her first attack again. She was able to dodge it this time around and put her hands up to show that she meant no harm. “I don’t want to attack you Toriel. Please, I just want to help everyone down here.”

Toriel glared darkly at Frisk and began to summon another attack. “The only way you’ll be helping them is by getting killed.” she stated and sent a bunch of fireballs her way. Frisk had to pay close attention and managed to dodge all the attacks. “I will not let anyone harm you, even if it means killing you right here. Go back upstairs.” she warned Frisk as she began to get another attack ready.

”By threatening me it makes me want to live more. You can keep children around without harming them.” she tried explaining to Toriel who only ignored her. The next attack was sent faster and harder making it even more difficult to dodge. She soon got hit square in the chest with a fireball and yelled out in pain as her soul broke. Frisk woke up in the bed again and having to give herself a few minutes to get rid of the feeling of fire crawling over her body. It was so much more difficult because this time around Toriel was willing to kill her so that Frisk wouldn’t get killed by another monster. _Stay determined._

Frisk and Toriel continued to fight for another thirty minutes and during that time Frisk had died at least six more times. There were times where she thought she had done well and then Toriel would throw in another attack to throw her off. It was so difficult but during the last, just like in her universe Toriel began to doubt herself. She was getting through to her bit by bit and even though she wasn’t purposely trying to avoid her, her attacks were at least slower. Every little bit helped out during this fight as she was starting to feel tired and she soon saw an opening. Toriel had finally let down her guard just enough and Frisk sprinted at her. The goat monster tried to conjure up more magic to stop Frisk from getting to her but it was too late.

Toriel froze when Frisk wrapped her arms tightly around her and her hands twitched a little. She still wanted to kill her to keep her from getting hurt but the words that Frisk told her kept playing on repeat in her head. The humans that she managed to keep here didn’t last long because they all eventually tried to leave and the ones who didn’t escape her, she killed. _How is it safer if I’m willing to kill them for not listening?_ She slowly moved her arms around Frisk and pulled the human closer to her. “I’m sorry for trying to hurt you.” she apologized and tightened the grip. “I just want you to be safe.”

”I know but I wouldn’t be safe all the time here either.” she pointed out to her and slowly pulled away to look at her face. “I promise that I will return after my journey is done.” Frisk knew she really couldn’t say the same thing to this Toriel like she did with hers but apparently she still knew the right thing to say.

Toriel smiled sadly and pulled away from the hug. “Okay, I trust you but please remember, it’s okay to fight and kill if someone is really threatening your life. This tactic won’t work on everyone.” she pointed out to Frisk before quickly giving her one more tight hug. “Be safe my child.” she said softly before letting go and heading back toward her house.

Flowey watched in awe as the fight just suddenly ended and how Toriel gave up. “What? Are you serious?!” he asked and looked at Frisk’s face. “You seriously defeated her without hurting her once?”

”Yeah, I told you I could do it.” she smiled at Flowey and began walked up to the doors to set her hands on them.

”You really are amazing.” he said softly and when Frisk pushed open the door the cold hit the flower. Flowey quickly ducked into her shirt and instantly began shivering. “I didn’t know it was cold here…”

Frisk felt bad about that and pulled her sweatshirt a little tighter. “Sorry, I didn’t warn you.” she said softly before realizing something. “You haven’t been outside of the Ruins have you?” she asked.

Flowey lowered his head and sighed. “No, I haven’t. I don’t know the other monsters or the way to go…I’m sorry.” he said softly.

”It’s okay Flowey, the path is easy to figure out and I’m sure the monsters will be a lot like the ones I’m used to.” she assured him and glanced at the boulder wondering if there was still a camera there. She really didn’t want to go check though and began walking down the path. It was hard not to feel her heartbeat quicken a little bit as she walked down the path toward Snowdin. She was really excited to see Sans and hoped that things would go just as easy as it did in Undertale. Frisk crossed her arms over her chest as a shiver ran up her spine and thought that this Snowdin was a lot colder than Undertale’s. _That will make things more difficult._

Frisk soon stepped over the branch and smiled widely knowing how close she was now. The branch snapped behind her and even though she jumped along with Flowey, Flowey was the only one who was concerned. “Who did that?” he asked. “Frisk, someone is following us.” he hissed.

”I know.” she smiled and soon stopped at the bridge. The presence behind her wasn’t what she was expecting even though she tried to warn herself. This presence felt intimidating and goosebumps slowly covered her arms. _Oh no…_ Frisk knew there was no chance in hell that it was going to be the same Sans and hoped that maybe he wouldn’t want to kill her.

”Human, don’t you know how to greet someone? Turn around and shake my hand.” came a deep growl like voice from behind her.

Frisk slowly turned around and her heart froze. She really wanted to see his face but only saw the outstretched hand. The rest of Sans’ body was covered in a shadow just like before and it only made the dark aura coming off him worse. _I shouldn’t take it._

”Don’t take it!” exclaimed Flowey as Frisk’s hand moved against her will and the moment her hand touched his, her body convulsed. Flowey didn’t feel any of the pain but Frisk’s teeth chattered together and the electricity only seemed to get worse before her vision blacked out, soul broke and body fell back on the ground.


	14. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys for the lateness of this chapter. Who knew how hard it would be to get back into the swing of having a full time job and college classes after a two week break?! I sure as hell didn't so it took some time to get back into the motion of doing everything on time and in an efficient manner. I hope you guys don't mind it if I keep to the different universes in their own chapter and if you guys need more explanation of which universe we're in just let me know and I can try to make it easier to understand. Please try your best to deal with my inability to keep a schedule and I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible! Thank for you still reading~.

Sans refused to talk to anyone when they first came over to help search around in the dark for Frisk and when Alphys offered to go look at her cameras Sans grabbed her hand to teleport to the lab. The rest of the group was left behind and some of them continued searching while Undyne and Papyrus headed off to the lab. Alphys didn’t like the sudden weight on her shoulders as Sans went over to her computer and looked back at her. She hurriedly caught up to him and pulled up the cameras in that area. Her hands were shaking and she could almost feel where Sans was watching her. _What if she isn’t here? What if it shows nothing?_ Alphys began looking through the camera and skimming through the feed before she finally had a view on Frisk.

Frisk and Sans were walking toward the exit hand in hand but when it came to Frisk being pulled back there was no sign of anyone else there. The scientist had to remind herself that there was no time to think of how cute they looked together when they had to find her. Alphys backed up and zoomed in but no matter how she looked at it, it was Frisk’s body that moved on its own. She pulled up the audio and turned it up so they could both listen to it and Sans felt a lot calmer about it as well. He didn’t even remember Frisk trying to warn him but when her voice rang out he didn’t need to hear it a second time. “Chara…he must have done something.” he glared at the video and reached over to stop it from playing.

”You mean the first human to fall down?!” exclaimed Alphys wondering how that was possible. Chara had been dead for a very long time and they couldn’t keep her soul around because the Prince had used it for his own goal. “Sans that’s not-“

”It is possible! She was frightened of him taking control of her body. She never fully explained everything to me but she told me his name and how would she have known about him anyway?” he asked Alphys glad that she was starting to realize everything even if he had to yell it at her. Sans reached over and played the clip again as he watched Frisk fall backwards and then just disappear through the floor. His fingers drummed on the desk as he continued to watch it over and over. Alphys didn’t even dare to interrupt him but when Undyne and Papyrus caught up, they were okay with it.

Undyne busted through the door and quickly came over to the computer. “So, what happened?!” she demanded and even tried pushing Sans out of the way who wouldn’t budge an inch. She frowned and tried to look around him instead.

Alphys tried to get Undyne to back off Sans so she could explain the situation. “All we know is that she was flung backwards and fell into the ground to disappear.”

Papyrus came up next to his brother and set a hand on his shoulder. “Brother, we will find her.” he assured him. Even though Sans never told him how he liked Frisk he always guessed it because each time he said he saw Frisk he would always have a smile on his face, a genuine one too. He was really becoming worried for his brother up until Frisk fell into the Underground and he knew his brother was trying to hide things from him. He also didn’t let Sans know he was onto him even though he really wanted to talk to him about what was upsetting him. There had always been something on Sans’ mind but he could never get him to admit it.

Sans didn’t look up at his brother and lowered his head. “Yeah, sure.” he said even though he didn’t really believe it. _Why would I have something good in my life? Of course it was going to get taken away._ He was also waiting for a reset because maybe if Frisk did so then she’d be back here or maybe Chara would reset things all the way back to the beginning. He wasn’t sure of how many more of those he could take and just the thought of waiting for one was already driving him crazy. It was worse than before and it’s because he liked the person who did it and half of him wanted her to do it. _Anything to bring her back._

”Sans.” spoke Papyrus and pulled at his brother’s shoulder to make him turn away from the computer. Sans moved like Papyrus wanted him too and looked up at his brother for a few seconds before looking away. “We will find her.” he assured him again.

”How are you so cool?” asked Sans smiling a little at how confident his brother was. Papyrus was always confident with everything he did and he wished he had even a fraction of his confidence. He really was nothing compared to his brother but he was willing to do anything and try everything to bring Frisk back. Sans couldn’t be lazy at a time like this and looked up at his brother smiling a little.

Papyrus knew the small smile wasn’t much but it felt like the world to him. He did cheer up his brother even if it was just a tiny bit. “I’m the Great Papyrus so of course I’ll be the coolest monster as well!” he declared happily and watched his brother’s smile grow a little more. He quickly bent down and gave his brother a tight hug.

”I’m glad we’re all on board about finding Frisk but does anyone know where to start?” asked Undyne hating to break the brotherly moment but they did have to figure out something.

Sans pulled away from his brother and his eyes widened. “The flower!” he exclaimed before disappearing. By the time he found the flower he was tired out by all the teleporting he had done and was doubled over as he tried his best to catch his breath. Flowey was surprised to see the skeleton before quickly thinking he was there to hurt him. The Ruins wasn’t even safe and he tried to disappear into the ground but felt magic surrounding him and keeping him from moving. “No…you’re not…getting away.” breathed Sans heavily holding his hand out to use his blue magic and soon straightened his back taking a deep breath.

”Why the hell are you even here?! Aren’t you supposed to be on the surface?!” he yelled at Sans trying to struggle against the magic but he couldn’t get free.

”Frisk has disappeared and it’s because of Chara.” he answered finally able to catch his breath.

Flowey’s eyes widened a little as he was set on the ground and didn’t run away even when the magic let go of him. “How were you even out of breath?” he asked wanting to avoid the question. “You don’t have lungs.” Sans glared at the flower and his hand began to glow blue again. Flowey quickly shook his head, “Okay okay! I won’t ask!”

Sans was glad for that reaction and put his hand into his sweatshirt pocket. “Did you have Chara around when you could reset?” he asked him.

Ever since Sans had found out that he was the one in charge of the resets he had been breathing down his back and making his life hell. He still didn’t know how Sans could remember after each one but he did and that’s why he tried to stop messing with him. “No, Chara never bothered me.” he finally answered but he wished he did have Chara around, he missed him and Frisk knew about that. _How has Chara been following her?_ “And who says I even want to help her?!”

”Figures…I knew you’d be of no help.” he stated after being quiet for a minute and shook his head as he turned away. “And I thought you were stronger than that.”

Flowey’s eye twitched at Sans’ words and quickly used a vine to wrap around the skeleton’s leg who teleported to the side for him to miss. “I am strong! I can help I just don’t care about Frisk!” he yelled at him and did his best to sit up straight so that he looked at least a little intimidating.

Sans turned around and eyed the flower slowly knowing that was a lie. He had a feeling that Frisk could have killed this flower and be done with him and his troubles but she didn’t. Frisk would never hurt anyone and it actually pissed him off to know that after everything she did for them and for the flower, he wouldn’t admit that he cared for Frisk. “That’s a lie, she did something to make you back off all the way here to Ruins. She showed that she still cared for you even though you have been an asshole to her.” he pointed out to Flowey who stiffened a little and could barely hold the stare. “She showed you mercy and now we need to show her some!” he snapped at him. “It’s not fair that she has to suffer after helping us, we can all leave the Underground now and she’s trapped with Chara.” he stated and moved quickly to come close to the flower. Flowey’s eyes widened and waited for him to attack but he didn’t. Sans just kneeled down to get up close to his face. “You remember that human, don’t you and do you really think someone like Frisk deserves to be stuck with Chara?” Sans never spent a lot of time with Chara but he knew from other people’s encounters that he was something else.

”No.” he said softly finally looking away from Sans. Chara was always difficult to deal with because he was always so willing to hurt feelings and body parts at the same time. He was quick to anger and even though they had a lot of fun his nickname from Chara was cry baby. Flowey was sure that Frisk had found a way to deal with Chara but apparently not if he whisked her away to another universe. He had missed Chara and he had always known deep down that he wasn’t a good person. “What am I supposed to do anyway? Chara died a long time ago and he never spoke to me while I was able to do the resets.” he reminded Sans.

”I know, I know but maybe you could still help me find out what happened. I never saw Frisk actually reset and I want you to look at the footage to see if it looks normal to you.” he stated. “And maybe you can help us figure out a way to bring her back.”

Flowey didn’t know that this skeleton could actually work hard but he also wasn’t blind to the real reason why he was wanting to work. He remembered the fight with Frisk and could see how their souls glowed so brightly when they saw each other. There was no hope for him to stop Frisk when he realized how determined she was and even though she was doing it for everyone, there was one particular monster that had her favor. “Fine, I’ll come along but I don’t think I’ll be of any real help.” he mumbled and Sans was quick to pluck him from the ground. “Stop it!” he yelled.

Sans shook his head and teleported them to the lab. He could tell that Alphys was explaining everything to everyone else so he had the computer all to himself. He set Flowey down on the desk and had to pull up the video again to show it to him. Flowey grumbled about being manhandled but focused on the video like he was supposed to. Sans watched closely to see if he had missed anything and also glanced at Flowey to see if his expression changed at all. Flowey used a vine to start the video over again and then one more time. “What are you doing? Are you even looking?” asked Sans.

”Of course I am.” snapped Flowey and after watching it the third time he soon looked over at Sans. “It was a reset but not like the usual. I’ve done this type of reset so much that I know what it looks like. It was a True Reset and when those happen everyone should forget everything, except for you, and start over at the beginning. I don’t remember falling into darkness though like she did and it’s probably Chara’s fault. It’s almost like you can see the different world that she was falling into?” he suggested but he didn’t see anything else that could be of help to them now.

”Do you really think she fell into another universe?” he asked Flowey wondering how he knew about that kind of stuff.

Flowey shook his head as he sat up straight. “I don’t think other universes exist but the one we barely see when she falls back doesn’t look like ours somehow.”

Sans rolled back the footage just enough to look at it and decided the best option would be to look at Gaster’s old journals. He looked around and noticed that Papyrus was still talking with Undyne and Alphys so he would have more than enough time to go look through the old journals. Before he could teleport though Flowey was staring him down. “What?” he snapped at him wanting to hurry and get Frisk back home. He remembered how they looked up timelines before and not all of them were so kind as theirs. The last thing he wanted was for Frisk to be in danger every step of the way. He had to get going or else he’d be too late. For all he knew he was probably already late.

”I want to help you any way that I can.” he said softly. “Frisk…didn’t deserve what I did to her and I’m the one who knows Chara best.” he admitted. He was always there to see how Chara would change, always there to see the tricks he would do and how far he hated humanity. He shivered at just the idea again and even though Chara definitely wasn’t happy with him he was the best person to meet up with him.

”How are you the one who knows him best?” he asked.

Flowey shook his head at that not wanting to explain. “You’re just going to have to trust me.” he stated. “I…know I don’t have a soul or the capacity to feel but I want to help Frisk because I know she helped me.”

Sans really didn’t want someone else tagging along but this flower seemed pretty adamant about it. He sighed heavily and held out his hand to him again. “Fine, but you can’t annoy me.” he stated and when the flower got on his hand so he could teleport to the shed behind their house. He always kept the door locked since he could just teleport inside and set the flower down before grabbing a lot of journals. “Alright, I don’t remember much about the other timelines but all of the research Gaster and I did on it is all in these journals.” he said setting the stack down. “I need to find any way to track her or just start hopping from timeline to timeline.” he stated hoping they could find a way to track her instead.

Flowey seemed to get the picture even though he didn’t appreciate how Sans only mentioned himself and used a couple of vines to grab a journal so he could read as well. He frowned though the moment he opened it up and looked at Sans. “How am I supposed to read this?!” he snapped at him.

”I don’t expect you to read them, they’re in his language. You’re only here to talk to Chara remember?” he pointed out and went back to reading the journal. Flowey was upset that he was pretty much useless and picked up the journal to throw at it as Sans who caught it with his magic. “Don’t bother me or I’ll keep you out of here.” he reminded him.

Gaster had felt the difference in his timeline and had come to see what was going on. He found himself in the lab when Sans and Flowey were looking at the footage and even followed them to the small lab right outside their house. Sans used that lab more than he ever did because it was close to home and he could help watch Papyrus. He didn’t pry through his son’s belongings and he was surprised that he had kept all his journals in good condition. The last time they shared a lab wasn’t a good memory but he was also glad that he kept his work so it could help him later on. He knew though that his son would have more trouble than he imagined and he had an advantage. The core had torn his body apart piece by piece and thrown it every in every timeline. It took ages for him to piece himself back together and even than he had trouble to keep them together. His body was a different composition now and it took even more time to get used to it. He could at least help his son by finding Frisk, he could already travel timelines and soon disappeared into the blackness again as he went to the void.


End file.
